Acid Rain
by Time Thief
Summary: This was my NaNoWriMo last year, so it can get long, though the Prologue is short. It's basically the 5D's story through my OC. It's not TOO good, but... Hope you enjoy! I won't release the chapters all at once, of course...
1. Prologue

The mist was deep and moist as the boy trudged through the swampy wetland. It seemed to go on forever until, finally, he came to find a man. He was large and burly, covered in a cloak of pure black with red veins. His back was facing the boy, so all he could see was his pudgy curled fingers, where atop rested a small spider. The arachnid turned and focused all eight of it's beady red eyes on the boy, and then the man turned. His face was covered with his hood, but it made his even more a menacing presence.  
"You're late." As expected, his voice was deep and threatening. "We've been waiting."  
"Who are you?" The boy tried hard as he could to hide the fear in his voice.  
"Who am I? Ha... I haven't known for the longest time. You should forget as well. Only rage will help you here."  
"I meant your name", the boy blandly stated.  
"My name? It is of no importance. Of course, I know your name. I know everything about you. About that life you left, everyone in it, and all that you have done to get here. I know you. You've left nothing of importance behind. This you must believe will all of your might, down to your very soul.  
"But I left some things behind", the boy pleaded. "Can't I go back until it's time?"  
"Go back? No", the man answered. "When the dead walk among the living, it is only to seek revenge or the death of others. Now is not the time."  
"I'm not dead!"  
"Hm. Sometimes, we must give up what we hold most dear to get what we want", the man reflected. "You must leave that behind. Everything you know." A sudden gust of wind erupted, and the mist went flying. The boy was blinded until the wind finally stopped, but when it did, it was too late. The man was gone. The boy went back to shuffling through the area to find some kind of purpose. He knew why he was here, and what he had done to get here. He pulled his hood over his face as well, and finally found what he was looking for.  
A new home. They welcomed him warmly enough, but he was deadened inside. A hollow shell, left with only some purpose left, and little sanity. They regarded him, as if knowing what he was feeling. Emptiness. Darkness. Was there anything left anymore?  
Of course there was something. An endless hunger, clawing away at all of their insides. Only one thing left. One single purpose, something left unfinished. That's why they were found and chosen. The darkness had taken them under it's wing. Now they had unimaginable power, meant to use for only evil purposes.  
The man was there, too. He was the origin. He explained everything; There was still an ever remaining darkness, though. It was as if they were monsters, zombies. Not dead, not alive.  
Evermore, there was nothing left for them. The only hope was finishing what they had left behind. That one hunger, the lust that allowed them to remain in the world they so loathed. There was only one thing left, that characteristic they all or will share. Once they all had glorious lives, full of happiness and joy. They had friends, jobs, and maybe even love.  
Now there was only one thing left.  
Revenge.


	2. Chapter 1: Deception

_ "Sir, the patient is losing consciousness too quickly. At this rate, it might be lost."_  
_ "Damn! Stop the process. We'll have to continue some other time. Is she at least clean?"_  
_ "Yes, sir. Completely wiped clean."_  
_ "Good. Put her away. We'll save this until next time."_ A dragging sound can be heard until, finally, all was replaced with a comatose state. Finally, I awoke to a knock on the door.  
"Hello? Hell-ooooo! Is anyone in there? If my roomy is, please open the door! I lost my key, and I'm too afraid to ask for another!" My head felt groggy, and my eyes were swimming. Where was I? How did I get here? Just thinking about the answers made my head hurt. First thing's first; Let the poor guy in. As soon as I stood up, I almost fell again. I managed to steer myself over to the door, and push down the handle. Immediately, the door burst open, and I was hit with a blurry force. My eyes finally caught focus on a boy with brown curly hair and blue-green eyes. "Oh! S-Sorry, I didn't think you were in here! I was trying to bust the door down." He quickly rose off of me, but I could only prop up on my elbows. Well, at least he did look genuinely sorry. He was wearing a uniform, probably the regular of whatever place we're at. It was a dark purple robe, with odd puffy white pants and a light purple center on the robe from the neck down through the middle. It also had a tall collar that covered up the entire mouth, with the chin just barely jutting out. I looked down, only to realize I was wearing the same thing.  
"It's... fine", I stammered. My voice felt cracked from misuse, and I could only wonder why.  
"So, it's your first day at the movement too, right? This place seems so cool! Finally a place to practice my slight psychic powers", he sighed.  
"Movement? What is this place called... again?" I tried to sound like I had just forgotten the name. Not knowing where I was might alarm this kid.  
"The Arcadia Movement, of course! How could you forget the name of the rising power of the decade? Practically everyone knows who Akiza is now, too! Oh my god, she is so cool, and hot, too!" He sounded so excited. I didn't want to crush his spirits, so I decided not to ask anything else about that. Then again, that name did sound familiar... Akiza.  
_She is one of them._  
"Um, did you say something?" It didn't sound like his voice, but I had to ask.  
"No, did you hear something?"  
"It was probably nothing", I decided. "By the way, what's your name?" It's best to make at least one friend in a situation like this.  
"My name? It's fully Zerudachen, but you can call me Zeru", he answered, stretching out his hand. "What's yours?" Well, this turned out to be a bad idea. My name? How was I supposed to remember? Come on, think! Telling him that I'm not sure wouldn't cut it, and now I'm just smiling and shaking his hand. What was it? Something to do with water... Aqua, maybe?  
_Rain. Your name is Rain._  
"Rain", I said, hoping that was just some sort of memory burst that I could have really used at the moment.  
"You sure that's the truth?", he contemplated. "After all, it took you an awful lot of time to come up with that."  
"To tell the truth, it's been a really weird day", I apologized.  
"Ah, that sucks! Hey, I know. How about a duel? That would surely get you back into the swing of things!" _"How about a duel"_. At that phrase, several memories sprouted up in my head. Many different voices, asking the same question. I had done this many times before. In fact, whatever it was might have been what my whole life revolved around! Maybe doing this seemingly simple task could help me out...  
A knock on the door brought me up from my thoughts.  
"Aw, that must be our daily assignment! Don't worry, though, I'm sure we'll be able to duel soon." Zeru walked over and opened the door. A lady came in, probably a secretary. Her centerpiece was blue instead of light purple, indicating her higher rank.  
"Greetings, new recruits. Sayer has a special job for you two today. You will be attending the Fortune Cup with Miss Akiza Izinski, to both view professional duels and be guardians of our dear spokesperson. Ready your decks and follow me, please." Deck? What deck? I instinctively looked at my arm; For what reason, I have no idea. A contraption was strapped to my arm, with a pack of cards attached to it. When I raised it to position, a lever stretched out and shot out five areas where cards could be placed.  
_Duel Disk_. I had definitely done this before. Everything was still here. "I'm ready", I told the lady while my disk compacted again.  
"Me too", Zeru cut in. "Let's head out, partner! This is going to be so awesome." Always the enthusiastic one. We walked out, and I finally got to see the inside of the Arcadia building. We were on one of the higher floors, so when I looked over the balcony, I could see a long way down. A large rectangular section of the building throughout the entire center was empty, leaving only the outsides to walk around on. We were on the west side, heading south to where the main elevators were. Apparently, the main directors office was on the same level as we were, so there was a lot of activity going on around us. We finally made it to the elevators and headed down. On the main floor, there was even more activity. The rendezvous point was outside of the building, so we headed straight out.  
"You two should be fine from here. Good luck", she wished us with a giggle. Then she was gone, and we were alone. We headed out the door in silent agreement and ran into Sayer and Akiza outside. Akiza had about shoulder length red hair, with several strands stuck together made into bang-like pieces over her face. I couldn't see her face, because she was wearing a mask. Hearing her talk, her voice was oddly high pitched. She was a tad taller than me, but then again I was quite short, apparently. She wore a low-cut corset with puffy sleeves and a high collar as well. She also wore a sleeveless red trench coat over that. She was also wearing long gloves, also red, with a black choker around her neck. She wore high heeled sandals covering dark red stockings, matching her gloves. The disk she was wearing was a matching red.  
Sayer wasn't much; He must have been in disguise for the Cup. He wore only a long trench coat, covering most everything he was wearing from view. All I could see were his fancy shoes and his odd bland burgundy hair. In the back, it barely fell past his shoulders, but in the front it was all bundled up over his right eye and curled upward. As soon as they saw us, they stopped talking. When he looked at me, his jaw jumped, as if trying to hide a smile.  
"Well, welcome to your first job, you two", he stated with an implied smirk. I thought Zeru was about to explode. He was meeting both of his idols at the same time, and hearing him trying to talk was kind of sad. He started with just several stammers, but finally managed to form a "hello". He introduced himself, then told Akiza how she had always been his idol, and how she looked very pretty today. She looked impassive, but maybe it was just the mask. Or, maybe, I was just thinking what Zeru was hoping. He stuck his hand out, and she actually shook it. She turned to me.  
"What about you? How's the first day?" I was tempted to say something like awful or confusing, but I tried to be nice as I could.  
"Okay", I uttered. I didn't smile. She started to ask if something was wrong, but Sayer quickly cut in.  
"Let's head out. It's almost time for us to be there." Outside of the main building was a road heading back to the main portion of town. To our left was a path to the training facility. We, of course, headed to town. Several people were heading into where we were going, but we were escorted through the crowd straight to the entrance. Inside, through the windows, I could see a huge stadium with a track running around it. People were filling the stands. It was most definitely a festive day. The screen read, "Welcome to the Fortune Cup!" It must have been a big event in this city. If only these holes in my memory could fill so I could at least know what city it was!  
"Rain, get your head out of the clouds!" Zeru tapped my nose. "No pun intended. We've got to catch back up." I looked ahead to see them wading through the wandering reporters and duelists here. They managed to catch some interesting looks, though: Some horrified, some amazed, and some that looked like "I'm racking in some big bucks with this one". We ran through the corridor and came to the same door they went through. Past the door, Sayer was arguing with someone again. Akiza was probably in the room behind him, so I slipped past and went into the room. She wasn't there, so I figured she was probably getting ready for the duels. I was happy to finally be alone with just me and my thoughts. When I looked out the window of this room, it had a side view of the stadium. The first rounds duels had already finished, and quickly, too.  
From the looks of the standings, a man had beaten a green-haired girl, a spiky-haired guy had beaten a delinquent biker looking guy, Akiza had beaten a man that was dressed up as a knight, and a creepy man with glasses had beaten a crazy-looking man. The next match was the spiky-haired kid, who's name was Yusei Fudo, against the large man who had beaten the kid, who's name was Greiger. That name, Yusei, sounded so familiar... I grasped the sides of my head, hoping to somehow bring these lost memories back. Had I known him? I'd have to ignore the feeling for now. The match would be on Duel Runners. What were those? The duel was starting, but where? Then, after the countdown was over, I saw the two competitors zoom past on motorcycles. Runners were... Vehicles you could duel on? It makes sense, I guess. The rules were different from a regular duel, too. I decided to just skip out on that duel altogether. I just sat there, trying to access those memories that weren't there.  
The duel ended. Yusei had won, but something had happened. I watched as the big man, Greiger, drove his bike over a ledge, catapulting him over the stadium, but halfway through, he shot a spike out of his bike at someone standing in the upper viewing deck. The man had survived, however, and Greiger was detained. That might make the most interesting duel of the tournament. Or, maybe it would just make the most interesting end to one.  
The duel with Akiza started. She was dueling the man with creepy glasses, known as Commander Koda. I decided to mostly ignore this one too. I don't seem to usually be too interested unless I'm the one dueling. Akiza won, but she brutally hurt Koda with her psychic powers. From what I saw, these powers apparently make the damage in duels real, to both your life and life points. Do I really have power like that? I'd have to think about that later; The duel between Yusei and Akiza was starting. Throughout it, though, my mind seemed to be elsewhere. I finally snapped out of it just in time to watch the ending. Akiza had her ace monster out: The Black Rose Dragon. She was wearing her mask still, and the audience appeared to be booing her. From the looks of it, she was under some emotional trauma. Yusei was trying to reach her, but she was hiding behind the mask. It seemed as if he was done for, but he summoned what must have been his ace: Stardust Dragon. Yusei pulled through with an amazing strategy and won the battle. It was over. Akiza had lost.  
A commotion started in the hall. Akiza must have come back, and I guess Sayer wanted to leave. She bursted into the room, and collapsed on the couch, crying. Her mask was gone. She must not have noticed me, so I wasn't really sure what to do. She obviously needed help, but what could I say? I suppose I had to try. I got up, walked over, and patted her back. She quickly rose, looking startled. She glared at me, eyes shining.  
"Why... why are you here? Leave me alone!" She turned away.  
"Look. It's... okay."  
"No, I'm a monster", she whispered. "Everyone hates me. Everyone is afraid of me. I should just be destroyed!"  
"Akiza... Mind if I just call you Aki? It's easier. Anyway, you're not a monster. I'm sure so many people have told you that, too. Look, no matter what's happened, we have to leave the past behind and head toward the future. Let the past teach you to be wiser, but don't let it rule your life!" She was just sitting there, turned and shaking.  
"You don't understand anything!" She turned, and her eyes were flared with anger. "How dare you try and help me! You're just a... A grunt!" I couldn't stop what I was about to say; All of this was making me angry as well.  
"Grunt? I woke up this morning with no idea of who or where I was, and I found out I'm enlisted in some sketchy agency? Why don't you ever listen? It's like you want to feel bad! You need to wake up. Look at the world around you, because you might just realize it doesn't exactly revolve around you. It doesn't want you gone, either. There are people that are worse off than you, and the sooner you find that out, the better. You need to shape up, or get out!" She was staring at me, and I watched as her anger simmered down into just a frown, as if questioning many things at once. She started to look confused as well, as if I wasn't the first person who had said things like this. I took a few deep breathes and calmed down as well, but it wasn't long before Sayer burst in. His green eyes glinted with anger.  
"Akiza! We're leaving. You", he pointed at me. "Go in front and make sure no one gets in our way."  
"No", Aki protested. "I'm watching the final match." Sayer looked flared, but he agreed to stay long enough. The competitors zoomed past the window, and I recognized both of them.  
_Yusei and Jack! They're here!_ But how did I know them? I decided to watch from higher up. I exited the room and ran up to the upper deck, and watched from where people would walk past to find their row of seats. Yusei was up against the reigning champion: Jack Atlas. They both had their ace monsters out, but something was wrong. Their arms were glowing bright red, and for some reason, I felt a bit queasy inside.  
_It's time. Set me free._ That voice again?  
A flash of red blurred across my vision, and I had to steady myself and take a moment to catch my breath. I looked out to see a dragon flying inside the stadium. The audience was in awe, and I was, too. It was called The Crimson Dragon. I didn't know how I knew it's name, I just did. In another flash, the dragon disappeared, and I felt queasy again. The duel appeared to be over, so it must have been time to leave. I ran back to the hallway and opened the door to enter the main lobby. Before I could enter, though, a girl with swirly-eyed glasses stopped me.  
"Wait! That uniform means you're from the Arcadia Movement, right? Well, I have some questions for you! My name's Carly Carmine, ace reporter." I sighed. Just another distraction.  
"Look, you should probably get out of here", I told her. "There's some weird things going on, and I don't want you to get hurt. I'd just go home if I were you; I know I wish I could", I explained.  
"Um, hey! Does that mean that they're keeping you hostage? I smell a scoop!" I smacked myself on the forehead. "What? Oh my gosh, is that Akiza and Sayer, leader of the Movement? I'm out, but don't think this is over! We'll meet again, I'm sure!" God, I hope not. She shoved her way past me, but before she was completely through the door, she stopped and turned. "Wait a second, haven't I seen you somewhere before? Hmmm... Ah, no time! See you!"  
I walked out after she was gone, then heard the door burst open behind me. A man who looked like a little clown stepped out. He was wearing a read suit with joker-like makeup. He was looking ahead of me, so I looked ahead to see Sayer escorting Akiza outside.  
"Wait", he exclaimed. His voice was about as high pitched as I thought it'd be. "Akiza Izinski needs to remain here for the meeting. You can't take her back yet!" Sayer turned, and I saw an evil shine to his eyes.  
"I can take her whenever I want. She doesn't want to stay here, and she doesn't have to! Goodbye, Lazar." Lazar looked pretty angry, but then he saw me. His eyes widened with shock, and even Sayer stopped halfway through the door. I saw Aki head on without him just as the clown gave the order.  
"Guards! Capture that girl with the white hair immediately!" I must have had white hair, because he pointed straight at me. They ran towards me, and I instinctively dodged and have him a good punch to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Where had I learned to fight like that? I ran from the next, and headed towards the exit. I didn't see Sayer leave, so where was he? I quickly turned and clocked the next guard in the jaw. He fell to the ground at my feet, and didn't get up. That one would leave a nasty bruise. I kept heading towards the exit, but one more came in front of me when I was so close to the door. I looked around to find that I was surrounded. I backed into a corner, thinking that I had lost. Then, Sayer burst into the middle of the circle, standing in front of me.  
"Now, now. She's come with me. Don't touch her, or else." Even I could feel the silent threat resonating throughout the room. How could he have so much power over these people? He escorted me out with ease, and told me to go back on my own. He said he would clear things up. I started to head back, but I couldn't clear my thoughts of what had happened. Why were they after me, and how exactly had I learned to defend myself like that? My head was pounding from the memories attempting to resurface. It was as if they did want to come back, but couldn't. I tried to ignore it and headed on. Only a bit to the Arcadia building, then I could just go back to sleep. I must've been absorbed in my thoughts again, because I bumped right into someone.  
"Oh! Um, my bad-" I looked up to see Yusei Fudo, the alleged winner of the Fortune Cup. When he saw me, his eyes widened just like Lazar's had. I wondered if he would call guards on me, too.  
"R-Rain? You're... here? But why are you- I thought you were- Wait, why are you wearing that uniform?" He observed me with such fondness that my memories almost burst. I know him. Or at least, I knew him. Why couldn't I remember? And why was I wearing this uniform? I was about to say something, but as if on cue, Sayer came out of no where and stood between me and my old friend.  
"Dammit, why must you always meddle in my affairs?" He grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, but I wanted to stay. I fought his grip, and broke free just in time to hear Yusei.  
"Rain? No, stop! What happened? Where's Kalin?"  
Kalin.  
Kalin.  
I tried to hold a grip on reality, but it was too late. That name had broken the seal, and I was thrust into the past. My memories were finally returning.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

I finally emerged from the darkness and opened my eyes. This was the first day. I was remembering, so I would have to relive it all again without being able to change a thing. I looked around to find myself in an alleyway. It was daylight, but this place was dark and musty. I stood up. Where was this? I had no idea. I didn't know anything about myself, only an empty darkness. No memories, only a life with no meaning. Well, that didn't make a difference. I'd just have to find my meaning again. I didn't know how I lost my memory, nor why, but it's best not to dwell on it. I'd just wander around here and make a life for myself.  
It wasn't long before I heard the clamor, and I saw a boy run past the alley. He looked like he was running for his life. I quickly headed towards the end of the alley and looked out at where he ran. He was still there, but now he was looking back at me. He looked like he might have been in high school, maybe around my age. Wait, what was my age again?  
"Hey! Stop, you!" Those were the voices I had heard earlier. I turned to see two of what looked like police officers heading towards us. "Sector Security orders you to stand down!" I thought I heard the boy laugh, but I thought I could hear a hint of fear in it. I felt a strong urge to help him, but how? I'd have to wing it. I slid out in front of both of them just as they were about to dash past. I noticed the disk on my arm, so I'd have to use that. It extended while I took off the top card. It was called Blue-Eyes White Dragon, hopefully a lucky draw. I threw it down, and a huge white dragon burst out. They both halted. "S-Stand down, I'm warning both of you!"  
"Attack", I ordered. A blue beam of energy shot from its mouth and blasted the both of them. They went flying backwards and landed with a hard THUMP! They got back up and gave me a few frightful looks then fled. "Cowards!" I took off the card, put it back, and compacted the disk.  
"Ha, you're pretty tough!" I had forgotten about the boy. He had short straight light blue hair and shining hazel eyes. He had a light purple bandana-like headband tied under most of his hair right above his eyes. He was wearing a brown sleeveless open jacket over a red shirt and jeans. He had a playful smile on his face as he gave me the head to toe. "Got a name?"  
"Um, not really", I answered. Tried as I might, my name just wouldn't come back to me.  
"Whaaat", he stammered in protest. "How can you not have a name?"  
"I don't really remember. I don't remember anything, actually. Where is this?"  
"Don't remember anything, huh?" He put his head on his chin, thinking. "Hey, maybe I can help! You should come with me. This is the Satellite, by the way."  
"Oh. Where are we going?"  
"You ask too many questions! You'll see when we get there."  
"Uh, okay then. I'll follow you, I guess."  
"Yeah. Stick close, because bad things will probably happen if you don't." He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "The name's Kalin by the way", he told me and winked. I felt my stomach flutter and my heart start to beat faster for some reason. He then turned and started running, without letting go of my hand. After running through many grimy streets past dreary people, we finally stopped at a big, ruined building overlooking the ocean. The sun was starting to set, and it looked beautiful descending onto the water. "We're here."  
"It's pretty", I uttered.  
"Hah, yeah. I guess seeing that every day, you get used to it and don't appreciate it anymore", he reflected. "Anyways, come on. They're waiting."  
"Who?"  
"Like I said, you ask too many questions." I followed him into the building to the very top. The whole roof on this section had fallen in, and part of the wall was missing so you could see the sunset on the water. There was a table in the middle of the open room with a map on it. It must have been a map of this place, the Satellite. It appeared to be marked into different sections, each labeled with a different letter. Three other guys I'd never seen before were hanging around the room. They were all wearing the same sleeveless jacket as Kalin along with jeans, but they were wearing different shirts. The first one had spiked blonde hair and violet eyes. He wore a black shirt. The second one had spiky black hair with gold highlights, with the top of his hair points sticking up while the bottom was pointing down. He had shining blue eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt with a red symbol on it. The third had bright orange hair sticking out of a thick navy headband on his head that had rings punctured in it. He also had an earring, and wore a yellow shirt.  
"Kalin! Where have you been?" The blonde haired one had an Australian accent, which I found kind of odd.  
"I was busy", he answered.  
"Being chased by someone I bet", the one with the symboled shirt commented. Before Kalin could protest, the one with the yellow shirt noticed me.  
"Hey, who's that?" Then they all looked at me. I instinctively looked away, anywhere but not meeting any of their faces.  
"What I was busy with", Kalin said smugly. "I'm getting her to join. She's the best duelist I've ever seen! Well, besides me of course", he added. I blushed and looked down, scratching the back of my head.  
"Really? I'd like to see that for myself", the blonde challenged.  
"God Jack, stop! Can't you see she's shy? The name's Crow", the orange-haired one said as he stood and stuck out his hand. I grasped it, and we brought them up then dipped them way down and released.  
"Nice to meet you", I said. I hoped he got my silent thanks as well.  
"Yusei", the one with black spiky hair said. "And what about you? What's your name?" Kalin stepped in for me on this one.  
"That's the thing. See, she's lost her memory. She doesn't know her name or anything about herself, plus, she didn't even know where she was when I found her!" All of their expressions hardened. It might have been sympathy, or maybe they were putting themselves into my situation. Crow, who was still standing beside me, put his hand on my shoulder.  
"That's rough. Don't worry, though; You've got friends now. We'll help you through this!" He had such a reassuring smile on his face that I couldn't help but grin.  
"Yeah", Yusei agreed. "Here, we've got to stick together."  
"I guess I'm lucky I found you guys, huh", I mumbled. Jack stood up.  
"All right, enough of this. Let's get down to work. That's what we've been waiting for, after all."  
"Fine, fine", Kalin sighed. He walked over to the table, and we all gathered around. "Tomorrow, we'll be infiltrating our first zone. H will be our first target. I know it seems small, but you have to start small to get big! We attack at dawn, so go ahead and get ready. We'll meet up here first."  
"Hah, finally! I'm off, see you guys tomorrow", Crow said as he walked out. Jack and Yusei left, too. I stared at the map for a while, but I was still confused. Kalin was watching the sunset, so I walked over and stood beside him.  
"You don't talk much, do you?" He didn't look at me when he asked.  
"Yeah, well, I guess I figure that if I don't, then people will actually listen when I have something to say."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"Well, when somebody does something they never do, it draws attention. I guess I want it to be easier when the time comes."  
"I think you're thinking about it too much." He turned to me. "You're wondering what we're doing tomorrow, aren't you?"  
"You ask too many questions", I retorted. He laughed. It was more of a chuckle, but it was nice to hear someone laugh. It made me happy, and I felt like I hadn't felt happy in a long time.  
"In the Satellite, duel gangs reign supreme. They do what they want, no matter what happens to the people around them. Each one of them rules a zone. The larger the zone, the tougher the gang. They hurt people in their zones, so we decided to help them. Since we're stuck in this dump, we might as well fix it up and make it as good as possible. We all were thinking of the same idea, so we joined together to make this group. We call ourselves Team Satisfaction."  
"Fitting name, I guess. That's a good reason to fight, though", I agreed. "But how exactly do we beat these duel gangs? I don't think just beating them in duels will exactly stop them."  
"Way ahead of you", he said as he walked over to a box in the corner. He threw what looked like handcuffs that could extend at me. "One end attaches to your disk, the other to the opponent's. Loser's gets destroyed. I'll stop there, since I'm sure you can put two and two together." I pocketed the cuffs. When I did, I noticed I was wearing khaki cargo pants. I put them in my first right side pocket, the one I always liked to put my hands in. Of course, this made me wonder what exactly I was wearing. What did I look like? I guess it didn't matter right now, though. Kalin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "So what kind of duel disk is that? I've never seen one like it."  
I looked at my disk. The entire card zone was compacted inside the disk. My deck was still inside. I'd have to look through it tonight, to see what all cards I had. The outside was a navy color, while the card zones were a lighter blue. While open, it resembled a scythe. The graveyard stuck out from the top of the center of the disk like a claw. The screen was placed in the very middle of the central circle and was black at the moment of course. On the bottom of the circle, odd symbols were carved into the duel disk. I usually opened it while I raised my arm across my chest and drawing five cards at the same time, making for a quick start while also showing the opponent my cool disk. Not that it would make them quake with fear, I just thought it looked pretty neat. I wondered where I had gotten it.  
"I don't remember where I got it."  
"Right, right. You know, you not knowing this stuff is going to start to get annoying."  
"For you? Think how bad it is for me!"  
"Well, sor-ry princess. It's not always about you." He laughed, and I did, too. I noticed that the sun had almost set, and darkness was slowly descending on the town. "Hm, we should probably leave. Here, take these", he said as he gave me two more of the cuffs. "You need a place to stay, don't you? I think I know just the place!" He grabbed my hand again and dragged me off. We stopped at a place that looked like a cottage. It was actually a really nice house, one that had been taken care of well. Kalin knocked on the door. I heard scuffling, yelling, and finally the sound of an opening door.  
"Who is it?" The lady was wearing an old style burgundy dress with a diamond shaped pendant. She had black dreadlocks and a hardened but kind face. "Kalin! You shouldn't be out this late. Can't you at least try to stay out of trouble?"  
"No can do", he answered. "Martha, I'd like you to meet my friend. She needs a place to stay for the night." She turned to me and gave me the head-to-toe, too.  
"Oh, why hello there! I've never seen you around before. You finally found a girl, Kalin!" Well, things just got a thousand times worse. I think we could feel each other blush.  
"N-No, it's not like that! She can't remember anything, and we're just trying to help her." I really hoped that she would listen to him.  
"Oh my, you have amnesia? Poor dear, of course you're welcome to stay here a while! Just make sure not to do anything too stupid if you're hanging out with that crowd." She shot Kalin a warning glance. He only kept smiling, though.  
"Okay, thanks, Martha!" He turned to me. "Uh, good bye for now, I guess." I couldn't help it; I pulled him into a big hug.  
"Thank you", I whispered. I then let go and quickly slipped inside the door behind Martha. She, however, didn't follow me in. She just closed the door behind me and stayed out there with him. I guess I could only imagine what kind of talk she was giving him. I decided to look around a bit, and I finally found what I was subconsciously looking for. I looked in the mirror, and finally got to see what I looked like.  
I had long, snow white hair. I also had bangs that fell a bit over my eyes, but I liked that because I could hide behind them. My hair fell just an inch or two past my shoulders. My eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day; That blue that you could lose yourself in. I was wearing a solid black one-armed shirt, with the sleeve on the right side. I was still wearing those khaki cargo pants of course, but I noticed something I hadn't before. On my left leg, the pants were pulled up and strapped to where they looked like shorts. I remember that I liked to wear them like that.  
I smiled at myself. Although my whole world was rather unstable right now, what with not remembering anything, I had managed to find solid ground to put my feet on. Yusei was right: We need friends. Without other people, we'd probably go insane. Especially if you couldn't remember one thing about yourself! The past didn't matter anymore, though; I would make a new name for myself. Here, the Satellite, this was my new home. Whatever happened before this is gone, and I'd just have to accept that.  
Martha opened the door and came in, grumbling about something. I heard traces of "reckless", "better watch himself", and maybe a few curses in there. She finally noticed my standing there after a while.  
"Ah, you're still down here, good. You need to rest up. Upstairs, take the second room on the right. There are some kids sleeping up there, so you'll need to be quiet. It's always nice to meet a new face." Her smile was warm. I could tell that she had raised many kids, probably most not her own. She was wise and kind, a perfect combination. "Dear, I hope you've known what you've gotten yourself into. The people that go around here, they aren't good people. They feel like what they do, they do to survive. I can tell that you're a kind person, and that's why I'm telling you this. Those boys are kind, too. Except, you, you haven't been here. You don't know about everything that this place is, or how to get around. Just please promise me that you'll be safe." Her eyes showed fear for me. Me, a person she'd just met.  
"I promise", I swore. "I'll always come back. I never break my promises." A promise was something that had always been important to me for some reason. I didn't have time to wonder why, though. "Good night, Martha, and thank you." I headed upstairs and went to my room. The second one on the right. It was good to see a nice, warm bed to sleep on. I hopped on and almost immediately fell asleep. It had been a really long day, and thinking about it only made me more tired.  
Martha woke me up. A bang or two on the door, and I managed to get up just fine. I headed downstairs to find about six kids messing around. Two were helping Martha cook breakfast while the others were roughhousing.  
"Good morning!" Martha looked cheery as ever. I gave a weak smile. The other four kids happened to notice me, so they all came over and closely observed me with inquisitive looks on their faces. I heard them whispering, which I don't get what the point of that is since I was standing right next to them.  
I bent down next to all of them and whispered, "The truth is, I'm actually an alien from another planet here to harvest brains. Younger brains are the tastiest." I licked my lips, then laughed as they all ran away screaming. The girls who were cooking laughed as well.  
"I've never seen anyone get them that good", the older one said.  
"Breakfast's ready", yelled the younger. I sat down next to the end of the table. It was stew. I didn't care how it tasted, I just ate all of it because I was hungry. When I was done, I sat outside, waiting.  
I decided to see if anything was in any of my pockets. The only thing in the main front pockets were those cuffs. The back pockets were empty. On the left middle pocket, I found a dull green ocarina. I knew how to play it. I guess that kind of thing is like riding a bike: You never forget. I put it up for now. In the right middle pocket was a blue glass crystal bracelet. You could even see almost right through it. I slipped it on my wrist. On it was what looked like a tiny shield with a star on it, still made of glass. I feel like this was quite dear to me as well before.  
Kalin came by, looking the same as yesterday, but probably about ten times more excited. I didn't notice him until he screamed "HEY" and about scared me out of my skin.  
"You ready to go? How's the deck?"  
"Aw, I forgot to look through it..." I almost grabbed my deck to take it out, but he grabbed my hand.  
"Too late now, it's time to go! Wait... Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" I glanced down at my bare feet.  
"Uh, I just don't wear shoes, I guess..."  
"Weird, but whatever. Let's go!" He took me back to that building, which he told me was the Hideout, where the others were waiting. "Okay guys, don't be too worried, because this is probably the weakest gang out there. Only five members who call themselves the Samurai. There are only five, so a perfect match for us. Yusei, Crow, and Jack will storm the inside, I'll cover the outside, and you'll take the roof", he instructed, looking at me.  
"Fine, let's go already", Jack complained. He was the first to leave, so we all followed. We took back streets and alleyways to get to wherever this place was. We finally found an opening that fed out to a large sun-baked building. I saw a guy wearing some weird headdress go inside. One was leaning on the wall facing toward us, but he couldn't see us.  
"Around here", Yusei called from behind us. The others followed into an alley that probably went around near the front, but I stayed put. I saw that a ladder leading to the top of the building was right beside the guy who was leaning against the building. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack, Crow and Yusei head inside. Kalin headed around to the other side. A commotion formed inside, and the guy near me headed to investigate. I took the chance to dash over and climb the ladder. I ended up on top of this tiny building.  
Another one of them was standing just across from me, next to the edge of the building. He must have been trying to see what was happening. I quietly pulled out one of the cuffs and attached it to my disk. It made a clicking sound, and the man immediately turned. I quickly threw the other end, and it attached to his disk.  
"Oh, so you're one of them, then? Well, this should be easy! I just got some girl!" He let out a cackle that reminded me of an old man. I let my disk out and drew my cards. "Eh? What's that thing? Humph, doesn't matter! You're going down!" He activated his and drew his cards. I looked at my hand. That Blue-Eyes White Dragon was the first one I drew again. I must have just put it on top. The others were Gemini Elf, Big Bang Shot, Mystical Space Typhoon, and a card called Call of the Dragons.  
"You go first", I ordered.  
"Fine!" He drew a card, and a grin flashed across his face. "Huh, you're really in for it now! I set The Six Samurai - Yariza in defense mode. Now, I set one card and end my turn." This could be easier than I thought. I drew my card. Another lucky one: I had drawn the card Ancient Rules.  
"Okay, first I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that card!" A tornado swept up and destroyed the card. It had turned out to be Level Limit - Area B. "Now, I summon Gemini Elf and equip the spell card Big Bang Shot to it!" The two elves popped up and were covered with a red aura. Their points grew to 1900 to 2300. "Last but certainly not least, I activate Ancient Rules to bring Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field in Attack position!" The shining white dragon appeared out of a scroll. The guy now had a look of fear and awe on his face. "Elves, attack Yariza!" They kicked him in the face, and it disappeared leaving a pierce damage of 1800. He was wide open now with only 2200 points left. "Now my dragon, finish this!" Another of those beams of light shot out and blew him away. I saw his disk blow up, and I took off the cuff then put it back in my pocket. When the smoked cleared, he wasn't there anymore. I finally realized that he had fallen off of the building. I flew down the ladder and ran around to the front.  
"Nice work", Kalin whistled. "Are his clothes steaming? Hah, that's kind of cool! Oh and don't worry, he's fine. He just... may have some back troubles is all!" He stepped over the man's limp body and came over to me. "I'm already done. Their all still inside, probably finishing up. These guys were too easy!" He was so happy that I couldn't help but break into a grin, too. When I did, he laughed.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing. I just like your smile." I couldn't help but blush, and he laughed again. "Your whole face is red!" I just laughed, too. While I was looking up, I noticed that the sky was blanketed with clouds.  
"Hey! Having too much fun without me, huh?" Crow came marching out with a smirk plastered on his face. "Mission success", he reported with a thumbs up.  
"Nice work", Kalin said. "And the others?"  
"Agh, they're taking too long!" An irritated look grew on his face. "Hm? Looks like it's going to rain. That doesn't happen too often."  
"It's good. I like the rain", I remembered.  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I looked into his gray eyes and laughed.  
"I don't remember!" A raindrop fell on my head. I looked up to see that it was starting to lightly fall. "Well, we should probably head out, shouldn't we?" As if on cue, Yusei walked out.  
"One more out", he stated. "Hey, rain! Haven't had any in awhile."  
"Why's Jack taking so long?" He looked a tad irritated after I asked it.  
"He has to make 'the perfect win'. He needs to get his head out of the clouds and just get it over with."  
"Now's got to be the worst day to have your head in the clouds, too! Gosh, what a loser", I joked. They all laughed, even though I knew it was pretty cheesy. A raindrop fell on my nose, and I watched it slip down and fall to the ground. Then I heard Jack's voice.  
"Well, that takes care of him! That was probably the most amazing win any of you guys would have ever seen if you were in there. You should have seen it!"  
"Really", I said cynically. "I beat my guy in one turn and made him fall off of a building. Was it better than that?" He looked flustered and skeptical.  
"I can vouch", Kalin inputted. "Anyways, let's head back. I don't want to get too wet." We all agreed, and started to walk back. On the way, we talked, laughed, and played in the rain. I kept thinking about how lucky I was to have friends like these. Jack also kept demanding that I duel him, but I said I didn't really want to unless I had to. He only said that I'd do it someday.  
Then, when we were almost back, it hit me. I stopped and looked up at the sky. The rain was coming down hard now, and we were all already drenched. Crow noticed I had stopped, so he turned to face me.  
"Eh? Something wrong?" I could only look up at the sky. I couldn't believe I had remembered. How had I forgotten in the first place? There's so much in a name. I could just remember that: My name. I also remembered that my parents had named me that because they were playing in it when her water broke. They loved it, too. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of it, the feel of it rolling down my body.  
"I remember my name", I said.  
"Really? That's great", Kalin exclaimed. "Well don't just stand there, tell us what it is!" I looked at all of them and smiled, flashing my teeth.  
"Rain", I revealed. "My name is Rain."


	4. Chapter 3: Work to be Done

We would catch the gangs most every day, and it was a nice activity for me. I never lost a duel, and it was really just a good, fun thing to do. Every time we would beat one and rule a sector, we would fill it in on the map. One day, though, they decided that it was time for a vacation.  
"Vacation? No way", Kalin protested.  
"Look", Crow explained. "We've been going hard every day since we started this! Just one day off won't do us much harm, will it?"  
"I'm with Crow on this one", Yusei said. Jack just nodded in agreement.  
"Whaaat? Come on, guys! Rain, back me up on this!"  
"Uh, just leave me out of it", I begged and flipped up my palms.  
"Then it's settled", Crow decided. "See you later!"  
"Right", Jack said. "I'm out, too."  
"See you guys", Yusei added. After they were gone, Kalin grunted in frustration.  
"Why didn't you help me?"  
"I don't really want to go today, either", I announced. "Plus, I want to... explore this place. I live here now and I don't know anything about it!"  
"Well, you can just ask me and I'll tell you."  
"I've only got one question for you: Why is this place such a dump?"  
"A long time ago, the Satellite got separated from the mainland by a big accident", he explained. "The mainland is still great as ever, but after the accident, they just left us here to rot. They hate Satellite. We're not allowed to go to the city, even if there is a way. That's why we want to make it a better place." I took a moment to take all of this in.  
"Well the people here aren't all bad. Why does everyone hate them?"  
"Because they have a stereotyped view of us that's been beaten into their heads, and no one there wants to stand up for us."  
"What's the city called?"  
"New Domino City." He said it with what looked like a cross of weariness and anger.  
"Right", I said. "I guess I'm going then. I'll see you later."  
"You really shouldn't go out alone, you know. Bad things could happen", he warned.  
"I don't always need you to protect me" I responded. He snorted.  
"Yeah, well, just better together than alone. Two is better than one, I've always figured."  
"I'll come back", I said. "I never break promises, after all!" He asked what I meant, but I just ignored him and zoomed down the stairs and out of the hideout. I headed out onto the street, and tried to think of where to go. I decided just to wander around, taking both main streets and alleyways. Eventually, I came to a street that looked entirely abandoned. There was no sign of people having been here in years. This seemed like a good place to start. I walked down the dull, empty street to come across a building with an entrance that was larger than most. In fact, the building behind looked huge as well. I entered the edifice to find it was actually an abandoned concert hall.  
I clambered up onto the stage. The only thing left was a large grand piano. I never would have expected to see something like that in the Satellite, just lying around. I walked up to it to find something else behind it. It looked like a motorcycle, but it had dulled gold plating sheathing one on top of the other. I couldn't believe I had found it. On top of the seat there was a note. I picked it up and read it.  
"_If you're reading this, it means that you've found my most treasured possessions. You're a lucky person, whoever you are, because you get to keep them. They're in tip top shape, so don't be afraid to use them if you have to! I would use it sparingly, though. The duel runner is probably the fastest one out there, and the piano may sound the most beautiful. Just remember to rock out loud, and ride for freedom. Now, you're my living legacy. I only ask that you use them for good purposes. From R. W._"  
"Wow... I've got to be the luckiest person ever." I slipped the note into my back left pocket. I looked at the runner first. I'd heard about these things before, but never actually seen one. I noticed that there was a deck already inside. When I looked through it, I was amazed to see that it was just like my deck, but with speed spells and my field spell was gone. I decided to take the deck and keep it with me, just in case. I wouldn't want it to get stolen. I put it in the very bottom pocket on my left side, since the one on the right side was rolled up.  
I decided to explore the place further. Someone had obviously lived here before. A bed was already set out, and there were boxes around with packaged food in them.  
"Living legacy..." I would live here. It was a great place, and Martha wouldn't have to worry about taking care of me anymore. She already had enough to worry about, anyway. I looked around a little more. There weren't many seats left in the hall, but the front row of seats remained. They were the only ones that were attached to the ground. At the front of the stage, the wood was a little damp. I looked up to find that a small section of the domed roof was gone, so the rain must have done this. When I looked through the hole, I noticed that the sky was orange. The sun was already setting. I had found enough for one day, so I decided to head out.  
I left back just the way I came, but I must have taken a wrong turn because I ended up in front of a bridge.  
"Lost?" Crow came up behind me.  
"You live here?"  
"Yeah, right over there." He pointed behind him to a door. A couple of kids were playing around it. "Those kids live with me, too. You know, they probably want to meet you! Come on!" He waved me over to the door. "This is Hiro and Yuki." A little boy and girl stood before me. "Guys, this is Rain." The little boys eyes started glowing.  
"Really? No way! You're awesome!"  
"Crow told us all about you", Yuki said.  
"Hah, thanks guys", I muttered.  
"You know, you should totally duel me! I'm not that good, but you could help me!" The kids eyes looked so hopeful that I didn't know if I could turn him down. Luckily, Crow helped.  
"Now's not the time, Hiro. Sorry, but we've got some work to do. Let's head out." While we were walking, I got to thinking about that bridge.  
"Hey Crow, what's with that bridge sticking out there? It looks like it's heading to the city, but I thought people weren't supposed to go there."  
"Oh, you're talking about Daedalus Bridge. You see, one day a mysterious man that nobody knew came to the coast. Every single day, without fail, he would come and glare across the water. One day, though, he stopped coming. When he finally came back, he started building a bridge. A bridge that would connect Satellite with the city.  
"At first, people laughed at him. They said that he would never finish it. He ignored them and kept going, though. When people saw his determination, they joined in and helped, too. However, Sector Security ordered them to stop building the bridge. Their threats got to the people, so they stopped helping. The man, though, kept on working.  
"He became a wanted man, but usually managed to escape Security. He got caught in a jam once, though. One day, by the bridge. He had two choices: Either rot in jail, or become a hero. He chose to become a hero. He hopped on his duel runner and started racing along his bridge. Then, when he catapulted off of it, wings spread from his runner and he flew to the other side, escaping into the city. Now, he's a legend. A symbol of hope for all of Satellite!"  
"I'm guessing he's your hero, too?"  
"Of course he is! Ever since I was a kid, I've always wanted to be like him."  
"That's good. Having a dream is important. You can't be a hero if you don't have dreams", I recalled.  
"Where did you hear that?"  
"Hah, I don't really know. It's good advice, though, so whoever told me must have been pretty smart."  
"Huh, I think you're right. Oh, hey, we're here. Think their all waiting for us?"  
"You know they probably are, and Kalin will yell at us." It was scary how right I was. When we walked in, everyone was already there, as expected. Kalin saw us first.  
"Where have you two been? We've been waiting for hours!"  
"It's only been a few minutes", Jack pointed out.  
"Shut up, Jack", Kalin hissed. "We've got to make them feel bad!"  
"Let's just get down to business already!" Crow then headed up to the table. "With all the work that we've done, there are only four zones left to conquer, right?"  
"That's right!" Kalin took his place in front of the table. "A, B, C, and D. Tomorrow, we'll be going after D. The group here are called the Magician's Four, and, as the name suggests, there are only four of them. That means that either all of us won't get to duel or one of us has to stay behind."  
"I'll stay behind", I offered. "I have some things to do, anyway."  
"What? You can't be serious, Rain!" He looked pleadingly, but I just gave a two-fingered salute and left them to formulate whatever plan they'd need to storm the sector. I ran over to Martha's, and she was standing outside taking care of her garden.  
"Martha!" She turned.  
"Welcome back, child. Have a good day?"  
"An excellent one, yeah! I have to tell you something, though. I found a place to stay, so you won't have to worry about me anymore!"  
"Oh you did? But, you see, I don't mind taking care of you. In fact, I enjoy your company. You're a good person to talk to, and you understand so much. It only makes me wonder more about who you were before. I really wouldn't like for you to leave, but if you must, I suppose it's fine with me." Great, now leaving would be heartbreaking.  
"Oh, well um... It's just that I think that I have to stay there is all. I'l come back to visit of course! You've been so kind to me, and you're right, we always have the best conversations. I'll miss living with you, and the kids, too! Good luck, Martha." We sent each other are regards, and I headed off to my new home.  
The stage was just as I had left it. The cot was comfier than I thought it would be, and the blanket that was left behind was nice and fuzzy. I couldn't go to sleep yet, though. I threw off the blanket and went over to the runner. It looked the same as before, and I was relieved that it was still there. Nobody really did come around here, did they?  
A polishing rag was on the floor. I picked it up, and started scrubbing away at the bike. The gold, though, still looked as dull as ever. I began to realize that that was it's actual color. It was like bronze mixed with gold, to make it not quite brown, but not quite shiny yellow. It really was an amazing color, I thought. The highlights of it were black.  
The helmet was the same color as the runner. The eye guard was black too, so people would only see your eyes if you wanted them to. I had heard that the way you duel on these things is by putting your duel disk into them. I sat down on the seat. It was a perfect fit for me. The handles were underneath the plating, along with the screen. A card holder was above the screen, so you had somewhere to put them while you were grasping the handles.  
When I looked, there was already a duel disk in place. It was a lot like mine, but there was no place where you could fit it onto your arm and it looked more like a blade. It was also all a lighter blue than mine, and the edges were that same navy blue, but duller. The card zones were yellow, but lit up a bright green when you used them. I guess I wouldn't have to get rid of my disk when I used it, then. I got off and put the helmet back on the seat.  
I noticed that there was a white jacket on the floor. I went over and picked it up. In the pocket was another note.  
"_One last gift- Everyone needs a good jacket to ride around in! Good luck with your inheritance. -R. W._"  
I put the jacket in and zipped it up. It was a little big, but I guess it needed to be a little loose-fitting. It was like everything here was made just for me. Kind of creepy, but it really just made me feel more lucky.  
"Living legacy", I repeated. "I'll definitely fight for good. Always." I took off the jacket and set it on the seat next to the helmet. "One day, we'll finish that bridge, too." I crawled into bed and fell asleep.  
The next morning, I scrambled out of bed and pried around for something to eat. In one of the boxes, I found a can of soup. Another had supplies in it. After digging around, I finally found the can opener and a lighter. I just held it under the lighter awhile then opened it up. There was silverware in the box, too. I just hoped that no one had used it before and dug in. It was actually better than Martha's stew. I looked on the front of it, and it said "Chicken Noodle Soup".  
I think that this is now my favorite food.  
At first, I tried to think of about a million excuses to use the runner. I should test it out to see if it still worked, or maybe I needed to show it to someone so they could help me use it. Then again, that quote kept coming back. "Use it sparingly", the note had said. It seemed to burn in my pocket as I thought about it. Eventually, I decided it would be best to respect this person's wishes. After all, they had given me so much and I didn't even know them!  
I almost started to head toward the hideout, but then I remembered that no one would be there. I figured that I would head over to Crow's place and see what Hiro and Yuki were up to. On the way, I started to hear shouts and the sounds of engines roaring away. I started running, for fear of the worst. I came to the house to find Yuki crying one the ground, Hiro no where in sight. I bent down next to her.  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
"One of the gangs", she explained through her tears. "They asked for Crow and you guys, then after we told him that you were gone... they took him! They took Hiro!" A new burst of tears flowed down her cheeks.  
I decided that that day I was destined to ride my runner. I quickly dashed back to the theater and prepped to ride. I put on my jacket and dropped the shorts side of my pants so that they were just pants. I put on my helmet, stuck the deck in the runner, and hopped on. I started the engine, and relief washed over me as it roared to life. I turned it around and sped back to the house. I stopped when I saw her still on the ground.  
"Yuki! Where did they take him?" The sight of me shocked her out of her tears.  
"T-To the B.A.D Area. Where did you get that?" I never answered her question. I sped off towards the worst area in Satellite. Both Martha and Kalin had always advised me never to go there, but this was an emergency.  
The runner was incredibly fast. The note, once again, hadn't lied. I hoped that it wouldn't slip out of my pocket since I was going so fast. I wondered where in the B.A.D. Area they would go, because it was mostly just made up of criminals and their homes. I drove along the edge of the large crater that was the Area's trademark. Ahead, I saw a man standing in the middle of the road. I kept going, thinking he would get out of the way. When I realized he wouldn't, I shoved the brakes and turned to the side, skidding to a stop right in front of him.  
"Hey! What's the idea? I've got somewhere to be!" I got off of the runner and glared at the man, but I didn't show him my eyes. He had white blonde hair in a ponytail down his back and tanned skin, and he had red marks going down from the top of his face through his eyes to his chin. What caught my attention, though, was his eyes.  
Where they should have been white, they were pitch black like his pupils. His irises, though, were a silvery blue. He had big beefy arms and gloves on his hands, along with having gold earrings through both ears. He was wearing a black cloak with red symbols traced on them like veins. His shirt and pants were the same exact design as the cloak.  
"You shouldn't be here", he threatened. His voice was deep and frightening. "It's not your time yet."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Humph. Nothing, I just know why you showed up here."  
"Wh-What? You know about my past?"  
"Hah... I'll let you in on a little secret. One of these days, I'm going to take away everything you know. I'm going to ruin your life." With that, he disappeared in a shower of purple flames. I've got to admit: That was really creepy. I guess now I know why not to come around the B.A.D. Area. Attempting to block out what I had just seen, I got back on my runner and kept looking for Hiro. Eventually, I finally heard the sound of other engines. I headed toward it to find a group of members from a gang we'd already defeated. While looking around, I saw Hiro bound by ropes and unconscious.  
"Hey! Let him go!" I sped out into the open, right in front of the entire group. Luckily, there were only about six of them. I got off and took off my helmet, revealing who I was if they couldn't tell.  
"Well well, look who it is!" One of them stepped off. He was one of the only three that had a runner. "Come to get your little friend back, I'm guessing?"  
"Hahaha! I can't believe just the girl came alone! Did your other friends ditch you?" He slowly walked up to me as he was saying it, so I just punched him as hard as I could in his gut. He recoiled, obviously hurt. Then I punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. My hand throbbed a little, but other than that I was fine. I must have fought like this before.  
"Well, I guess she's a feisty one", the one with the second runner joked. "Get her." They all charged me at once. The first one aimed for my face and let a swing fly, but I just crouched and it missed me. He swung so hard, though, that he went farther than he expected, lost his balance, and fell. The next one came and stood over me while I was still crouched. I quickly held myself up on my hands and swung both of my feet at his, swiping them off of the ground. He fell while the other two came up to me. The first leaped at me, trying to grab my waist. I just nimble dodged, and he fell to the ground as well.  
The last one wouldn't be so easily taken care of. He came up and tried to hit me in the gut, but I hopped to my right. I then brought up my leg and kicked him square in the face. He fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, and I knew that he probably wouldn't be getting up for awhile. The first one had gotten up again and was charging at me. I charged at him, but at the last second skidded underneath him like a baseball player to make him fall behind me. I then hurried over and hit the back of his head so he would stay down.  
The last two tried to take me together. They ran at me at the same time, so I ran at them, too. While I was running, I picked up a metal pipe that was lying on the ground. I jumped between them and quickly turned, so that I was behind them while they were trying to stop. I gave the one to my right a good whack on the head, and he crumpled. While I was doing this, the left one wasn't waiting for me. He brought up his arm and punched me square in the jaw. Sure, it hurt, but I'd have to ignore it. He tried to punch me again, but I grabbed his hand. While I had it with one hand, I grasped the lead pipe with the other and brought it down on his head. He went down with a big thud.  
I dropped the pipe and sighed in relief. It was nice to know I could defend myself well.  
"That was totally awesome!" I looked over to see Hiro completely conscious and, luckily, unharmed. "You're such a good fighter! You were all like bam and bam, and they just dropped like flies! Man, that was cool!" He must have seen the whole fight. I walked over and untied his bonds while he tried to find the colorful words to explain what had just happened. I could only smile.  
"Come on, let's go home." I brought him over to the runner and gave him the helmet. He'd need it more than me if anything happened. He put it on and got on behind me. I revved the engine and zoomed off, away from all that had happened. I was glad when I finally pulled up to Crow's house. Hiro got off and handed me my helmet, which I promptly put on. Yuki ran out and gave Hiro a big hug, tears still streaming down her face.  
"Don't ever worry me like that again! You only got captured because you stood up for me", she muttered.  
"It's okay Yuki, Rain saved me! She beat up those guys no problem! She's the best fighter ever." Yuki ran over and gave me a hug.  
"Oh, thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up." I rubbed the back of her head.  
"It was fine. I was only doing what's right", I stated. "But I need you guys to do me a favor. You can't tell anyone that I have a duel runner, okay? Sorry, but it's kind of a secret."  
"Aww, but that was the coolest part", Hiro complained.  
"Shush! It's okay Rain, we won't tell anyone."  
"Thanks, guys." I then bounced back onto the runner and sped back home. I left my runner, changed back into my regular outfit, and decided to mess around with the piano. While I was walking, though, I felt a sharp pain in my jaw when I moved it and tasted blood when I licked my lips. I remembered how one of them had hit me in the jaw, so I felt around and it wasn't too bad. It just dislocated my jaw, and I might have a small bruise. Of course, I'd have to pop it back. I grabbed chin, and moved it to where I could push it back to where it belonged. When it did, I almost screamed with pain it hurt so much. A tear slipped from my eye and hit the ground. At least it was over.  
I sat down at the piano and placed my fingers on it. Had I ever played before? I almost pressed down a key, but then I heard music start playing. A song I had heard before. _Save Me_ by Shinedown. The music was coming from my bracelet. My bracelet was a music player! I remember how I used to sing to it all the time, and someone gave it to me... someone important. It was hopeless; I would never remember who it was. This bracelet could prove to be useful, though. It was actually controlled by thought. I willed it to stop, it would stop. Sometimes, though, it would start playing to my subconscious, what I wanted to hear but wasn't exactly thinking about it.  
After that discovery, I decided to head back to the hideout. They'd surely be back by now. The sun was just setting, so the waves looked beautiful reflecting the sun's rays. I headed inside and up the stairs. I entered the main room to find only Kalin inside, watching the sunset.  
"I thought you had forgotten how beautiful it was", I pointed out while stepping beside him.  
"I guess you reminded me." He looked at me. "What happened?" He held my chin and brushed my bruise. His touch was so soft, and the way he caressed my chin made my heart flutter.  
"It was nothing", I said. "I fell."  
"You're lying", he muttered. "You're not a very good liar. You're a bit too nice for that, I guess."  
"Yeah? Maybe you could teach me."  
"There aren't lessons for lying, you just do it! Let's focus on the matter at hand. Did you get in a fight or something?" Before I could answer, Crow burst in.  
"Rain! You saved Hiro while we were gone? You even went to the B.A.D. Area?" Well, this just got about a thousand times worse.  
"You did what? I told you not to go there!"  
"He was in trouble", I explained. "They took him because they were looking for us. I couldn't just wait!"  
"Why don't you just tell me what happened."  
"I can do that", Crow answered. He explained my fight, but there were no traces of me having a runner. The kids had kept their promise. Kalin observed me with both irritation and admiration.  
"That was the stupidest move I've ever heard, but I guess it's good that you can defend yourself." Weird how similar two people's thoughts can be. "Crow, can you go tell Jack and Yusei that we can skip over Sector C? Luckily for us, they've offered to surrender and leave the district alone. We'll just have to go after B tomorrow, so we'll meet here early."  
"Well, sure. See you then, I guess." With that, he headed out. Afterwards, Kalin pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Why were you so stupid? You can't just go into that area, you don't know what all could've happened to you!"  
"You act like you're my mom", I said. "I guess it's nice to know someone around here cares about me, though." He looked me in the eyes. He stared at me for a good, long time, as if studying my every thought.  
"I just don't know what I'd do without you", he finally said, looking down. He either really knew how to make someone feel guilty, or he actually meant that. I went with the latter since the former didn't exactly seem like that. "So you're not staying at Martha's anymore? Where are you staying?"  
"I, uh... Found a place." I couldn't tell him about my new place yet. He'd probably follow me inside and see the runner.  
"That tells me a whole lot. Hey, want to go watch the sunset with me by the water? I have to tell you something."  
"Sure." I followed him down through the building and out to the rocky cliff by the ocean. We sat right next to each other, with our legs off of the edge, dangling about thirty feet above the water. For awhile, we just sat there, watching the sunset. "So what was is you needed to tell me?"  
He looked me in the eyes. I had to admit: He looked pretty good. The sunset shining on him only made him look better. His eyes were shining, and his smile was amazing as always. His hair fell just above his eyes, and it made me wonder if he ever liked to hide them, too. If he did, I would have to wonder why. They were beautiful, after all. He looked away, looking perplexed.  
"This is harder than I thought it'd be", he muttered under his breath.  
"What are you trying to say?" He turned back to me and grinned.  
"I love you." Three words to express everything. The time spent together, the way we laughed, and most especially, all of those questions I asked.  
I was glad he had been the one to say it first. I must have had a shocked expression, because worry of the worst spread across his face. I quickly broke into a smile and leaned in close.  
"Don't tell anyone, but I love you, too", I whispered in his ear. He looked at me, a little shocked as well, but then smiled, too. He cradled my face, and brushed his thumb over my lips. Then we brought each other in, and our lips met.


	5. Chapter 4: Rise and Fall

"Team Dirty Works", Kalin described. "Rulers of Sector B. They hide out in an old bowling alley. We're all storming the entrance together." They were all gathered around the table, but I was leaning against the wall next to the door. "Yusei and Rain will search inside while me, Crow, and Jack guard the entrance. Let's head out!" I slipped out next to Yusei.  
"Partners today", he said. "Got my back?"  
"You know it." For the rest of the way, we had to be silent because of how early it was. Most of the people were asleep, and the ones who were awake probably weren't up to any good. Eventually, we came up to the old bowling alley tucked into a corner of Sector B. We let Jack and Kalin slip in first. After they gave us the OK, we ran right through the central way back through the doors to the next room. This must have been the last room, because the only doors in it were the ones we came in through. This room was the actual run-down bowling alley featured on the sign outside.  
As soon as we entered, I felt like something was wrong. Yusei was in first, so I was watching him walk ahead of me. While he was heading towards an alley, I saw the glint of something like a silver string out of the corner of my eye. Then I thought I heard a small crack above me, so I looked up to see that the ceiling was cracked.  
It was a trap. The ceiling was rigged to fall on whoever triggered it, which happened to be Yusei. I didn't have time to think. I dove at his waist, sending the both of us sailing towards the ground. I heard a big crash behind us, but I didn't feel anything hit me. We sat up and looked back to see debris scattered where we once stood, the biggest piece about an inch from our feet.  
"You... you saved me", he remarked. "Good eye." He looked like he had something else to say, but another voice cut us off.  
"Aww, we almost got you! Do you know how much time it took to set that up?! A long time, that's how much!" A man stepped out from behind the counter.  
"You said it", another one agreed. He was standing in the middle of the central alley.  
"I got this one", Yusei mentioned while he was taking out his cuffs. "You take the back." I slipped out one of my cuffs, attached it to my disk, and ran towards the man in the alley. I swiftly tossed the other end at his arm, and it clicked right into place. My disk undid itself and I drew my cards.  
"You first", I commanded. He reluctantly drew his cards and looked at them.  
"I activate the field spell A Legendary Ocean! Now, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack position, set one face-down, and end my turn."  
"My turn!" I drew my card. When I did, I felt an aura of mystery and power emanating from it. It was called The Seal of Orichalcos. It was a field spell that couldn't be destroyed, added a back row of monsters that couldn't be attacked if there were monsters in the front, and added 500 attack points to every monster. I felt like this card had a bad history, but I had to use it.  
"I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!"  
"Don't think so. Mystical Space Typhoon!" The wind whipped up, but the seal wasn't blown away. It only continued to set up and destroyed the other field spell. "What the hell?! What is this?!"  
"The power of the Seal", I claimed. The seal was bright green, and I noticed that it made the symbols on disk glow. It was mainly an odd looking star surrounded by a circle. Outside the first circle were the same symbols on my disk, and then another circle outside of the symbols. "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode." It originally had 2000 attack points, but they rose to 2500 due to the seal. "Attack." The white wolf dug all of his blood red claws into the sea warrior, and it exploded into a thousand pieces. "I'll finish off by placing two face-downs."  
"G-Gah!" He drew his card. "I summon Familiar Possessed - Eria in defense mode and end my turn." I drew my card, and luckily got Ancient Rules again.  
"I activate the spell card Ancient Rules to summon Frostosaurus to the field in attack position!" A huge frozen dinosaur erupted onto the field, wielding 2600 attack points that rose to 3100. "Finally, I bring Gemini Elf to the field!" The elves popped up again. "Elves, destroy the defending monster." They flew over and whacked Eria out of existence. "Now, Warwolf and Frostosaurus, attack and end this!" My opponent was finished off by a flash of claws digging into his skin along with a blast of freezing breath. The seal dissolved around me, and I put all of my cards back and my disk retracted.  
"Gr.. You're pretty tough.." He pushed past me and headed towards the door. I figured that he wasn't my problem anymore. Yusei had just finished his as well, and I saw his opponent take off as well.  
"Easy enough", I stated while strolling up to him.  
"Yeah", he agreed. "Let's just hope they can catch them." We entered the other room to find them already tied up.  
"Nice work finishing them quick!" Kalin jogged up to us. "We've got them all already. We're done here! I'll come back later and finish things up, but we're done for now."  
"Yeah, except I almost got killed", Yusei pointed out. "I'm lucky that Rain has great senses and pushed me out of the way."  
"Or you probably weren't paying attention", Jack added.  
"That was probably it", Crow agreed. We all just laughed, while one of the tied up thugs groaned.  
"Let's get out of here", I said, heading towards the exit. "Too many eavesdroppers." The others agreed, and we all headed out. I fell in the back, beside Kalin, and he grabbed my hand. Eventually, everyone parted ways agreeing to meet up early in the morning, and we were the only ones left.  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Probably to Martha's. I haven't visited in a while."  
"I think I'll join you. If you don't mind, that is."  
"Of course I don't mind", I said smiling sweetly. "If we go together, though, she might find out..."  
"I don't care, I just want to be with you!"  
"Fine then, let's go." And so he ushered me, hand in hand, to Martha's. As soon as we walked up, she gave us the head-to-toe, then hugged us both.  
"Took you two long enough! Come inside, sit down!" We gave each other a look that said "How fast was that?" then headed in and sat at the table.  
We spent the whole time just talking, mostly about what we've been doing and how it happened. She only said that she knew it would happen from the day we showed up at her door. Eventually, we finally decided that it was time to go.  
"Don't forget to visit!" We, of course, could hear her shouts as we walked away.  
"Of course not! Bye, Martha!" I waved frantically as she entered the house. "Where to now?"  
"I've got to go finish up at that bowling alley", he remembered, looking disappointed.  
"Aw", I sympathized. "I ought to head home. I can't believe the sun's already setting! Well, I guess I'll see you." He quickly turned me around and crushed my lips to his.  
"See you", he said, then turned and ran off. I just stood there, beaming, then finally went on my own way. The sun seemed to head down fast, and by the time I was on my street, it was completely dark. Only the moon lighted my way, and I noticed that tonight it was a full moon.  
While I was walking by one of the abandoned buildings that littered the area, I heard an odd clanging sound. Being the curious soul that I am, I decided to investigate the noise. The room was dark, so I could only see where the moon's reflected light penetrated the cracked ceiling.  
"Hello?" No answer, of course. I walked forward, starting to feel a tinge of fright creep up on me. Who knows what- or who, for that matter- could be in here waiting for me?  
I soon got my answer. As soon as I stepped into the light. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and collapsed.  
"Too easy", I heard a voice say. "Hasn't anyone told you not to stay out alone at night?" I slowly brought myself up to my hands and knees, then half ran half crawled to the nearest wall. I used it to try and hold myself up. I looked back, but my vision was blurry and corroded. I could barely see my predator, but through my hazy vision the shape matched the man I had dueled earlier today. I also saw shadows moving in the background.  
We had wasted too much time. They had all escaped, and even followed me home to rid of me first. I started to feel nauseous, so I had to look down and close my eyes. When I did, I felt rough hands grab me by the top rim of my shirt and thrust me at the wall behind me. I squirmed, but couldn't break free. His eyes glinted with a wolfish gleam. My eyes were still swimming, and my body felt limp.  
"We're going to have fun with you... You and the others will pay for all you've done." He was so close that I could smell the rum on his breath. He must have heard something behind him, because he quickly turned and his grip on my weakened. I saw his body go limp, and he finally let go of me and slowly fell to the ground.  
Kalin grabbed me before I fell to the floor. He held me in his arms, protecting me from any harm. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shirt, as I couldn't hold it back anymore.  
"It's okay", he reassured. "Everything will be fine." His muscles remained rigid, but I didn't care. I could only feel his body against mine and the tears streaming down my face.  
My whole world felt like one big question mark. I came here not knowing one thing about myself, and sometimes it was all I could think about. I didn't know who I was or even who I should me. I could just wonder about what the old me was like, or if I was at all like her. I just tried to be the best I could be, kind but strong, to honor her memory as if she were watching me.  
The only thing keeping me together was him. Not only him, but all of them. My friends, and especially the one that I had fallen in love with. Where was there to go from here? Every day was a new fight, new dangers, and a new discovery of my past.  
"Maybe I should just give up", I muttered.  
"What? Why'd you do that? For all that's happened, you're probably the strongest person I know! Even stronger than me." That was saying something, I thought, after feeling his toughened muscles. I let out a weak laugh.  
"It's like... the only thing I've got to live for is you guys. I guess it's kind of sad, not having anything else. Then again, I guess you'll always be enough." He laughed too, but his was much heartier than mine. He slowly dropped us to the floor, and it felt nice to get to sit down.  
"You know, you seem to have a good way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time", he said. "Those guys should have come after me..." I leaned against him and rested my throbbing head on his chest.  
"I guess it's nice to have a guardian angel looking out for me, then."  
"Oh, so I'm your angel now, am I?"  
"Always have been", I stated. "Since the beginning." He flashed a grin.  
"Okay then, allow me to be sworn into my position. I, Kalin Kessler, swear to protect Rain from any harm. Can I have my wings now?" We both laughed, but I realized how tired I really was. He stroked my hair as my eyes began to drift. "Guess we ought to head back to your place, then?"  
"Hah, guess so", I uttered weakly.  
"Don't need wings for that!" He grasped my legs and back, then hoisted me up. "Where is it?"  
"The big one", I said. He carried me out onto the street and strolled along until he came to the large set of black doors. At least, they would be a set if one wasn't missing. He walked inside and up onto the stage. Luckily, my runner was just behind the piano where you couldn't see it.  
"Nice place", he whistled. He carried me over to the cot and gently lowered me onto it. "Sweet dreams, princess." Then he left, and I was alone. My eyes wavered until I finally gave way to sleep. I woke up to hear the sound of my music playing.  
"_She's fighting with the sky... She thinks she can!_"  
"Shut up! I already have a headache!" Luckily, the music stopped. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I felt a lump under my mattress, too. I leaned over, stuck my hand underneath the mattress, and pulled out some black mass the size of my hand. It was a glove.  
It was fingerless and solid black. Stuck inside of it was a small remote-looking object. There were two buttons on it: One green one labeled "here" and one red one labeled "back". First, I tried the glove on, slipping it onto my right hand. Once again, a perfect fit. On the back, when the light hit it, I could see the letters R and W etched into it with decorative text. Next, I tried the remote.  
I pressed the "here" button. I heard an engine roar to life, and I looked over to find that it was my runner. It drove itself over to me, parked right next to me, then turned itself off. Next, I pressed the "back" button. The runner turned itself on and headed back to where I had first found it, then turned itself back off again.  
"This could prove to be useful", I pondered aloud. I decided I would leave the glove on, since it was obviously left for me as well. A quick glance through the hole in the roof told me that it was already late in the day. I swung my feet out of bed, but as soon as I tried to stand up, nausea washed over me. I sat back down, wondering how I was going to get out of here.  
I decided I would just have to ride over to the hideout and stay there. It was probably the best place to stay, and they probably wouldn't notice me pulling up. Plus, now I could just send it right back here. I made it stop next to me and I hobbled onto it. I decided putting on my jacket would be too much trouble, so I just slid the helmet on.  
The ride over felt excellent. The wind rushing past my face and through my hair made my spirits and even my headache lift. When I got off, I could almost fully walk again. I held myself up with the walls and made my way to the main room.  
No one was there. I was alone, again. I only sighed and sat on the long crumbled wall, swinging my legs around and looking out towards the ocean. The waves were ferocious today, and a slight breeze was blowing. I guessed that it was going to storm later.  
I looked at my glove again. The fancy letters shined in the light, and it got me to thinking about who it was that had left me all of this stuff. Why would someone leave their most treasured things lying around?  
Living legacy, that's why. They left it so that I would use it for good and make that name known.  
"I guess that's what I'll have to do, then." What was I, a superhero? Seemed like it would be that way. I bet the guy before me was, too. And the one before that, and the one before that, too! Could there really be a whole line of us? The possibilities were endless. Then again, no one would leave all of that for no particular reason, so that was the best that I had.  
I felt hands spread over mine, and the warmth of a body flush against mine.  
"Hey Kalin." He rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah", I answered. "Think it'll storm?"  
"Probably", he confirmed. "It's fine, though. I really like the rain." I probably would've laughed, but my head was still throbbing with pain. I just leaned my head against his lazily.  
"Not doing anything today?"  
"Just some recon."  
"Recon?"  
"Observing the enemy's hideout, numbers, et cetera."  
"Oh, okay. Sounds kind of boring."  
"Yeah", he sighed. "Someone's got to do it though, and it can't be the someone who decided to sleep in!"  
"Hey!" We laughed, then I grabbed the back of my head.  
"Still hurting?"  
"Uh-huh", I mumbled. "Now it's just annoying."  
"Hah, don't worry. There are much worse pains than that!"  
"That sounds kind of deep", I pointed out.  
"Not really."  
"Well for you", I added. He laughed playfully, and I just smiled. The clouds were building and starting to move in. "Should we go?" He looked into the distance, but he was more thinking than seeing.  
"Will you be okay alone?"  
"I don't..." I trailed off, remembering everything I had been thinking about, and sighed. "I'll be fine. Meet up tomorrow?"  
"You know it." He leaned over and kissed me. "Staying here for a bit?"  
"Yeah, but I'll be gone before it gets here!"  
"And you're absolutely sure that you'll be okay alone?"  
"Haha, of course! Good-by, and I love you."  
"Fine! Love you, too." He finally made his exit, and once again felt entirely alone. The wind was picking up, but I didn't really care. In fact, I felt like I wanted to feel the rain. That feeling of the water pouring down my skin... It made me feel right. I couldn't explain it, but it was like the closest thing to a memory that I had. My bracelet started blowing out music, and I could help but sing along. "_Paradise_".  
"_Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly... Every tear a waterfall in the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes! In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly!_"  
My voice actually sounded good... really good. I used to love to sing, I remembered that much. Clearly I had been excellent with it. I also learned to play other instruments, and made a special demand to learn to play one instrument in particular.  
"The ocarina", I remembered. I reached into my pocket, pulled it out, and played a few tunes. The high-pitched yet soothing tone was something special about this little mechanism. I put it up and decided that I should probably head home and rest up for tomorrow, since I was pretty tired. It was surprising how much a hit to the back of the head could drain you.  
I clicked the remote as I was heading outside, and watched as my runner rode up. I put on the helmet then the jacket, but this time I put up the hood over the helmet. I swung my leg over and drove home, luckily avoiding rain. No matter how much I wanted to feel it, I knew that it would only be bad for me. Just as I entered the stadium, it started pouring outside. The center of the stage was being flooded, too. I shut off the engine and rolled the runner back to it's usual spot, then changed back into my usual outfit and creeped into the bed, pulling my blanket tight up to my chin.  
Sleep soon covered me like the thousand black feathers of my guardian angel.  
"_Wishing I was, knee deep in the water somewhere got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair only worry in the world is the tide's going to reach my chair!_"  
Thank you, Zac Brown Band.  
I immediately got up, and knew that I felt plenty better. A quick glance through the roof showed me that the sun was just about to come up, so I had better hurry over. The runner would be too loud for this early, so I'd just have to jog there. The streets were damp because of the storm, and they remained to be empty.  
I was the first one at the hideout. The map was entirely filled in, excluding Sector A. That was about to change.  
"You're early", a voice said. Kalin stepped into the open.  
"No, you're just late", I responded. The others came soon after, and we discussed the plan. We eventually decided on just a frontal charge. Apparently, there were several of them, so we'd have to take out multiple at once.  
"Don't forget to give it your all", Kalin reminded us on the way there. "They'll probably just be getting there!" We finally made it to the gate guarding the entrance. Kalin somehow got the lock off, and we all stalked inside.  
"Don't let your guard down for a second", Crow pointed out.  
"And don't forget to be relentless", Jack added with a smile. We all stopped in the middle of what looked like a fortress. Shadows were crawling along through the dark, and heads were bobbing along roofs. Shades of people appeared in windows.  
I just smiled and yelled, "Break!" Too many things happened at once. What looked liked about fifty of them pounced us at once, and I was glad that Kalin had given me extra cuffs. I pulled out all five, latched every single one to a new opponent, and swiftly took them out with the Seal and others.  
I could see that my friends were doing well, too. Jack took out three pretty fast, too; I saw Kalin take out a few then head up inside a building. I, of course, decided to follow.  
No one was on the stairs to stop me, as expected. Kalin, of course, wouldn't leave anyone behind. I dashed up the stairs and bursted through a door leading onto a roof. When I made it through, I saw another man looking across to the building next to us. I couldn't help my inquisitiveness; I looked at the building, too.  
My eyes lit with horror as I beheld the scene in front of me. Yusei had somehow fallen over the edge between the two buildings, and would've fallen to his death if it weren't for Kalin. He had caught Yusei's hand with a cuff, and was struggling to hold him up.  
"I-Won't-Let-Go!"  
"Kalin, you'll fall too!" Yusei seemed to have tried this already.  
"Guys?..." Kalin saw me, but then immediately shifted his gaze towards the man I'd seen when I came out.  
"We'll be fine! Get him!" He gave me a brief look, and I knew he was going to try to run for it. I swiftly brought my full disk out and set the Seal of Orichalcos out, and he slammed into an invisible wall.  
"Wh-What the hell?! Let me out!" My eyes grew cold, despite the rage that was building inside of me. "Dammit, I'll destroy you if you keep me trapped in here!" He lunged at me as a desperate attempt to scare me into letting him go. I merely sidestepped, but left my foot out so he could trip over it.  
He tumbled to the ground, and I could only see a perplexed look on his face.  
"Pl-Please", he begged. "Don't hurt me! I've got... a life, you know?" I brought up my hand and tugged at my glove, feeling perplexed as well. He deserved to be beaten, even killed, but that wouldn't be right. I could seriously injure him emotionally, but that still would be wrong. I looked him in the eyes, and I could see the fear in them. He was on his hands and knees, begging for freedom.  
I decided to scare him.  
"Listen... If I ever see you again, I'll kill you. If you ever hurt someone, I'll be there. If you ever terrorize someone, I'll be there. If you ever refuse to help someone, I'll be there. And if you ever look at my friends again, I'll surely be there, with a rusty knife in hand." He blinked.  
"Now run away, and don't ever let me see you again. I don't enjoy killing, no matter how much I do it..." As soon as I lifted the card, he scrambled away screaming, and I had a feeling I wouldn't see him ever again.  
"Well, looks like you had that taken care of." Jack came up behind me. "What did you do to him?"  
"Um, just scared him a little?"  
"Humph, right", he said, looking skeptical, then patted me on the head. "Good job otherwise."  
"Hey", I protested. "Not cool!" We just laughed, though.  
"Oh, and in case you're wondering, your boyfriend is fine." He gestured towards the top of the building, where Yusei and Kalin were sitting and laughing with Crow standing not far.  
"Thank goodness-Wait, boyfriend?!" He gave me a look that said, _Oh, come on!_  
"Do you really think we're that stupid? We knew from the first day! You just need to learn to, ah... control your emotions."  
"Yeah? You're just lucky I don't anger easily at all", I pointed out.  
"Fair enough", he agreed. "From the looks of that guy, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side. Now, shall we?" He opened the door and we headed outside where the others were waiting.  
"Well, that was fun", Yusei commented.  
"Looked like it", I agreed.  
"Pfft, you try holding Yusei up that long", Kalin complained. "Lay off the chips!" We all burst out laughing again, then headed home. Kalin promptly filled in the final hole in the map.  
"Well guys, Satellite is ours! Prepare for a new, better day!" He tossed the map in the air, and we all laughed as it blew away in the wind. After talking for awhile, most everyone broke off, but me and Kalin stayed and watched the sunset together.  
That night, there were only fireworks. That night, there was no one else but us in the world. In that world that we ruled, where there was only you and I, and nothing would ever tear us apart. That night was the best night.  
The worst part was having to go home. It had been the best day ever, and I was sad that it had to end. There was only the kiss goodnight, the walk home, and then sleep overcame me.  
The days after that were amazing. We spent so much time together that it was like a dream, too perfect. Eventually, though, Kalin seemed to get bored without any dueling action.  
Or maybe he was just getting paranoid.  
"There are rising gangs", he addressed the group. "We've got to crush them first."  
"Really? Now I think you're just trying to find ways to make us work... but okay, whatever. I'm in", Crow stated. The others agreed, but I hesitated.  
"Um... I'm sure you'll be fine without me. I've got some things to do."  
"Ugh, fine", Kalin groaned. "Good luck with whatever, then." I immediately sprinted home and put on my riding outfit, but this time, I pulled my hood over my head before putting on my helmet.  
"Off we go!" I started the runner up and surged forward. I only drove all throughout Satellite, cutting through corners and barely avoiding a couple of stragglers. When I had had my fill, I stopped at the end of Daedalus Bridge. I sat down and looked out onto the ocean, wondering what that city across the way was like.  
And then I sang. I sang, and sang, and sang until I couldn't sing no more. Eventually, my voice cracked, then it was lost. Of course, I didn't mind. I think I was the happiest I've ever been. I'd just have to not talk for a while, which wouldn't be too hard. I took off my jacket and helmet, then strapped my pants back into shorts. I placed them on the runner, then ordered it to zoom back home, deciding to hang around here for awhile.  
Eventually, Crow came home. He must have spotted me on the bridge, because he came up and sat next to me.  
"Been here all day?" I just nodded.  
"You seem kind of down", I said, but my voice was low and scratchy.  
"What happened to your voice?" I shrugged my shoulders, but he still looked skeptical. "Okay, guess you shouldn't talk, then. Anyways, I'm just sad because I had to leave the team." He watched as my eyes widened with shock, but just laughed.  
"Don't worry! We're still friends, but look. What he did-Kalin, that is-Wasn't right. He took us to beat up little kids, and he almost smashed one's face in! He said it's to help, but I didn't listen. Like I said, what he did wasn't right, and I wasn't going to help him. I walked, and Jack did, too."  
"Yusei stayed. I know this shook him up too, but I don't think he has the guts to leave. I know you won't, but is there any way you could talk to him? Uh, at least, when your voice is better? I know he'll listen to you!"  
I sighed. He was getting paranoid, too paranoid. How could I help? Would he really listen to me? I, of course, couldn't even talk to him yet. Could I even face him, knowing what he did?!  
I'd have to. He needed me, and I needed him. Crow must have seen the spark of determination light up my eyes, because he patted my on the back and wished me good luck. The thing I think was my worst regret was that I couldn't ride my runner.  
I stopped at the door, noticing Yusei and Kalin at the table. Yusei was grasping Kalin's collar, and it looked like they were having a stare-down. Yusei finally let go, then turned to leave. Only Yusei saw me, and he grabbed my arm as he walked by and took me outside. I leaned against the wall, and he pressed his hand beside my head, looking frustrated.  
"He's gotten into his head to attack Sector Security. You've got to stop him! You're the only one who can anymore." He looked at me, pleading with his eyes.  
"I'll try", I squeaked.  
"Lost voice? Oh no... Hope it gets better quick." He slipped his hand off the wall. "I'm sorry... for everything that's happened to you. Good luck." I fought to find the words to comfort him, but they wouldn't come. I only looked down, not able to meet his eyes, and he turned and left. I looked back at the building, wondering if I would ever regret what I was about to do, but I headed inside otherwise.  
"Where have you been?" He stood up as I entered. "It hasn't really been a good day... But, it looks like we're alone." He stopped, probably wanting me to say something, but I just kept looking at my bare feet. "Listen... There's one more enemy we have to defeat to save Satellite once and for all. Sector Security. They've got duel runners now, and they think they can own the Satellite riding those things!" He tipped up my chin and looked me in the eyes, but I managed to keep a serious look on my face. "Help me."  
"No", I whispered. "Don't do this! You don't know what you're doing... Please!" My voice broke out and squeaked, so I just looked down again. I could feel his eyes analyzing me, coming up with what he should do. I guess the first course of action to take was asking the obvious question.  
"What happened to your voice?"  
_It left with your sanity._ "It's just lost", I attempted to say. "Along with many other things."  
"Whatever... Why won't you help me?! I need you!"  
"We don't have to do this... We're not supposed to! This is insane, a death wish!"  
"No. This is justice."  
"You're crazy."  
"No, I'm right! Why won't you listen to me?! It was them, wasn't it?! Those traitors! Why trust them over me?!"  
"I didn't-"  
"Shut up!" He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He ferociously shoved me, and I tumbled to the ground. He kept his back to me, saying, "I have to do this. Not just for me, but for all of us. If you can't see that, then just stay out of my way." He made his leave, but I just kept sitting there. I don't know how long I was there. Two hours, maybe three? I was stunned, and hurt.  
What had happened to him?  
"_Coming down the world turned over, and angels fall without you there! And I go on as you get colder, or are you someone's prayer?_" The voice snapped me out of stunned silence. It was dark out, and I noticed that the moon was a crescent facing upwards.  
I had to find Kalin. He had to be at Sector Security's main Satellite facility if he was going to strike now. Luckily, I was right. The dark figure standing above the entrance would have to be him. I carefully avoided the guards and climbed up to the awning he was standing on, then immediately heard an explosion. I dashed over and tackled him, looking straight into his wild eyes.  
"What did you do?!"  
"I did what I had to do! Now, get off of me!" I slowly rose, then watched as the duel runners zoomed out of the fortress and underneath us. "It's not like they can catch me."  
"You need to think realistically", I pointed out. "There are probably a thousand of them, and only one of you. Where can a fugitive hide with those odds against him?!"  
"I won't hide, I'll stand and fight!"  
"You think you have better odds that way?!" I shouted it, and realized that my voice had returned, though it was still a little raspy.  
"I would if you would help."  
"Didn't you hear me the first time?!" I could feel tears start to sting the back of my eyes. "I won't help... Why did you have to do this? Why did you ruin everything?" He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm helping." I shook him off. I couldn't stand this anymore. And so I ran. I ran away, letting the tears stream down my face and feeling rain drops fall on my head. I finally came to the stage that I called my home, and wondered if that was all my life was. A performance, just a play for someone to watch. Of course, no one would ever really care, because those kinds of things are never real!  
Except, this was very real. The pain I felt tinged my heart. The fear clawing away made it beat faster.  
And my love made it break in two.  
I had to find the others, and see if they could help. On my way out, though, I bumped in to Yusei.  
"Rain! Where's Kalin? I heard about what he did..." He trailed off after seeing my face. "We've got to find him. I'm sure we're agreed on the one place he would've gone?"  
Getting to the Hideout was easy. Getting inside wouldn't be. The place was surrounded by Securities, mostly in the front. The rain was still pouring down, and the night was full of plenty enough darkness to sneak in. Once inside, we came to find Crow and Jack in there as well.  
"Kalin!" Yusei went in first. The others followed, but I hesitated. Where would we go from here?  
_No, remember what he said. We're escaping._ I went inside and leaned against the back wall.  
"I knew you'd come back, all of you! Now, it's time for Team Satisfaction's last duel!" They, however, all placed their disks on the table. I looked down and noticed that mine wasn't on my arm. "Wh-What? No... You can't do this!"  
"No way, Kalin. We're getting out of here through a back entrance and running," Yusei said. Kalin backed up, stunned by this revelation.  
"N-No... I've been running all my life from them! It's time to stand and fight!"  
"Grow up", Jack demanded. "Can't you see that you've backed us into a corner?! There's no way we can get through that!"  
"You took this way too far", Crow agreed. "Now it's our only choice." Kalin started to look lost like a lost puppy. He glanced to all of them, but when he looked at me, I just hid my eyes. They were right, and rather he knew it or not, we were helping him. Eventually we had him mostly convinced to at least follow us.  
"Let's go", Yusei said, leading the way out the door. Jack and Crow followed, then Kalin, who I followed. Before we were out the door, though, we heard a voice boom outside.  
"We only want your leader. Turn him in, and the rest of you can go free." I just snorted.  
"Not a chance", I whispered.  
"Hurry up, will you?" Kalin stood looking down on me. "No time to think!"  
_That's your life motto, isn't it?_ "Right, sorry." We dashed off down the hall, down the stairs, and through the back door. We ran as fast as we could, wherever we could go. We all were separated in the darkness. The rain poured down as I heard someone scream everyone's names. Was that Jack? After running out of breath, I found a shed to use as hopefully a safe haven for awhile.  
Upon entering, I was surprised to find everyone else in there. Jack and Crow were holding back a heaving Kalin, while a perplexed Yusei paced the scene. Securities could be heard outside, but I was just left staring at the blood on his shirt. _Now's not the time for questions! Just find a way to get out of here!_ None of them had noticed me yet, so I walked out into the open.  
"Rain!" Kalin tried to lunge forward, but Jack and Crow held him back. I only heaved a sigh and looked at Yusei.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"I've got to do something... You three sneak out the back. Rain, I need you to come with me." While they tried to wrestle Kalin through the back hallway, Yusei explained what he was going to do. "They said that if they give up the leader, they'd let the rest go. I'm going to give myself up as the leader of Team Satisfaction so everyone can get away."  
"Wh-What?! No, you can't do that! Let me..."  
"No! I can't let you do that. I never should have left... It's my fault. Fighting over this now is pointless! I'm going to be the one going to the facility." No matter how many times I would try to argue, he would always just either ignore me or counter me. I had to give up.  
"But why did you get me to stay?"  
"I need someone to tell them what I did", he explained. "They should know. As soon as they take me, find them and let them know what happened. Maybe that will make Kalin change his ways."  
_Yeah, right._ "I'm starting to wonder if this whole thing is just pointless..."  
"Just come on", he said.  
"Yusei..." I gave him a hug. "No matter what happens, I'm sorry I couldn't have done better. I was supposed to help him. I'll miss you!" He hugged me back, then stepped back and flashed a smile.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. There have been worse times." And so, we headed out to Yusei's apparent doom. Once outside, all of the security cars pulled up to us. "I am the leader of Team Satisfaction! You said if you take me the others could go. So here I am!" I could feel that something was wrong. I reached into my pocket and pressed the "here" button on the remote.  
"Yusei!" Crow's voice rang out from across the way. He and Jack were being held back, obviously caught trying to escape. A Sector Security force leader came up behind us.  
"We asked for the leader", he pointed out. "You didn't seriously think that we didn't know who that was, did you?" Security officers were leading Kalin to a car, trying to take him away. He looked our way, and I saw the officer patting Yusei's back. "It was cute that you tried to save your friend, though!" Kalin obviously mistook the scene.  
"Yusei! You... you betrayed me?! How could you, you traitor!"  
"N-No! Kalin, I didn't-"  
_No. This won't happen! Not here, not now!_  
"I'll get you for this, I swear!" I heard a slight roaring sound behind me.  
"Yusei", I said under my breath. "Don't miss me." I did a quick backflip onto my runner as it blasted through a line of Securities and saw the force leader dive out of the way.  
"Wh-What? A Satellite with a runner?! Impossible!" I sped over to where Kalin was and did a quick turn break, smashing it into more Securities, while I jumped off and dragged Kalin by his shirt into an alley. Then we squeezed through a slight crevice in two walls into a different alley, then climbed a fence onto an awning spanning the distance between two windows. There we stopped and caught our breath.  
"Haha, well that was fun", I said.  
"You... Why did you do that? Now they'll be after you, too!"  
"I know. I'm not done yet, though..." I grasped his shirt and crushed his lips to mine as the rain poured over us. Feeling his skin on mine, his warmth on my body. My heart was racing, and everything finally felt right. It was then that I knew that what I had to do. "Promise me something", I whispered.  
"Whatever you want."  
"Promise me... You won't follow me." I saw a bewildered look creep onto his face, but I pushed him off of the awning and jumped out on the other side before he could react. I heard him screaming my name, but I had to ignore it. _Anything for you._  
I swiftly dashed back into the alley where we had come from. As expected, Security was searching the area.  
"There she is, everyone! Get her!" I acted like I was running away, then fake tripped.  
"Stop right there!" It was the force leader. He grabbed my arm and hauled me up. "You made a big mistake here tonight. Helping a fugitive escape, harming Security officers- A double offense! I don't know if a female has ever had to be sent to the Facility before, but there's a first for everything." He brought out a pair of cuffs and placed them on my hands. They led me from the alley back into the road where they were trying to capture Kalin. I saw Yusei and the others out of the corner of my eye, so I turned the best I could and just flashed them a smile. I could hear them yelling and complaining, but there were no commotions other than that. Kalin had kept his promise.  
They roughly threw me into the back of the truck and shut the doors.  
"Send her to the New Domino City Facility", I heard a voice say. "They'll know what to do to her there. And don't worry; Her little friend will join her soon!" The truck started, and there was only darkness and the bouncing of the truck over the ground.  
_A new home, as a prisoner. Alone._  
_But no remorse._


	6. Chapter 5: Trapped

The first thing they did was imprint me with a criminal mark. These marks were placed on every prisoner who has ever been in the facility or committed a serious crime due to it's tracking capabilities and alerting those around to what they had done. Albeit always bright yellow, each mark was different for every person, and you could get multiple. In fact, Crow had three of them, though he had never told me where they were from.  
The operation was incredibly painful. They placed you in a machine that scanned your face, then decided where to imprint the mark. It would be placed just underneath my right eye, in the face of two crescents. One was facing up, and another was attached to the left side of the first, but turned on it's side and facing outwards from my face.  
_Just like the moon that night._  
A searing pain shot through my face as the mark was placed and stayed there for about five more minutes. Tears stung the back of my eyes and my throat fought for the breath to scream, but I held them back. Here, there was no room for showing pain. After that was done, they sent me to the Facility's chief, known as Mr. Armstrong.  
He was a large, fat, dark-skinned man with black hair and a sailor's beard. His arms were big and beefy despite his fat belly, and his nose was fat just like him. His eyes were black and beady, and he wore a pure navy blue chief's uniform.  
"Satellite, huh?" His voice was deep and excessively loud. "And a girl? We've never had one of them around here!" He gave me a glare of disgust, so I gave him one back. "We don't take kindly to your kind around here... What kind of charges? Huh? Aiding a fugitive and harming Security members in the process, apparently was in possession of a duel runner? Those are some serious crimes, kid! I'd never think someone like you would... Hm. Put her in the special room. Hope you have a horrible time!" He let out a horribly cruel sounding laugh, then they led me to my cell.  
After I was thrown in, I observed my surroundings. Obstructing my hopes of escaping were columns of iron bars over a window looking out unto the Facility. A securely locked door was the way in and out. There were two not-so-comfortable beds in place, so there must have been two to a room. No one else was in the room at the moment, which must have meant that I hadn't been assigned a roommate yet. The most curious thing about the room was the window looking outside the Facility. After passing by numerous cells, I noticed that they were significantly smaller than this one. It still had iron bars over it, but it was just low and wide enough to be able to sit on.  
_That's why he called it special._ This room must have had some kind of history, because they would never allow one to be so huge in one room... Would they? I suppose it didn't matter at the moment. It had been a long day, so I decided to turn in early.  
I awoke to a racket outside of my cell.  
"Breakfast!" A tray of nasty looking food was slid under the door, but I couldn't eat. I didn't feel like doing anything in all honesty. I ended up just sitting on the huge window, looking out into the sky.  
_It looks so... liberating._ the window was facing out towards the entrance, which was by the sea. The salty sea breeze blew through the window, giving me a whiff of this city's clean air. I could see the town's rising skyscrapers and crowded streets in the distance. Looking down from the window, I could see that I was about 100 feet off the ground right above the entrance. I could see that a tall wall rose to about halfway down and rounded the entire Facility. Outside of the wall, there didn't seem to be much to stop runaways.  
I must have been immersed in my thoughts for some time, because a guard came by, opened my cell door, and yelled "Rec time!" He then grabbed me by my arm and tossed me to the ground behind him. "Get a move on, Satellite!" I reluctantly rose and exited the cell, followed close behind by my new "friend".  
The recreational room was basically two duel fields and a large row of bleachers. Many other prisoners were wandering around aimlessly. I didn't exactly understand why duel fields would be there, assuming that their decks were taken away, which I had heard that they were.  
My arm suddenly grew heavier, so I looked down to see that my duel disk had appeared back on it.  
_It always comes back._  
"Hey, you!" A big man with blue hair arranged in spikes coming out around his head addressed me. He was tall and muscular, and wore a black shirt under a plain brown open sleeveless jacket and jeans. His mark was symmetrical on both sides of his face, slashing under his eyes down across his cheeks. He was wearing a duel disk with a full deck in it. "I had heard that a girl was in here now. I have to admit, from that look in your eyes, I can tell that you're tough. You know, there's only one way to earn respect around here, if you want it." His disk lit up to life.  
"The name's Bolt", he explained. "Bolt Tanner. So how about it?" I answered simply by activating my disk as well while pulling my five cards out. He only belted out into a tremendous laugh, stating, "I like you already! I'll go ahead and go first, then."  
_Friendlier than I thought._  
"I'll start off by summoning Jirai Gumo!" A giant red spider emerged from the ground, boasting 2200 attack points. "I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down."  
"My turn!" I drew my card, but was surprised to find that the deck I was using wasn't the same one I'd always used. _It changes? This one is just as good, I guess!_ "I activate the spell card Terraforming to bring A Legendary Ocean to my hand, then activate it!" An underwater scene formed around us, engulfing our old surroundings. "Now I activate Field Barrier, preventing the field from destruction. Next, I'll summon Giga Gagagigo in attack position and make it attack that spider!" The giant mechanical lizard man flung itself at the spider, tearing it's claws through it and reducing Tanner's life points from 4000 to 3550. "I'll end my turn by placing these two cards face-down." The only card remaining in my hand was Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, the card I remembered helped to bring out my ace.  
"Humph, pretty impressive, but not quite enough!" He drew his card, a grin stretching across his face. "I activate Cost Down, discarding one of my cards so that I can summon Ushi Oni! Now, though, I sacrifice it to special summon Giant Ushi Oni!" Another giant spider arose, but it had the upper body of a blue bull. It had 2600 attack points, which was 50 points less than my Giga's points. "Don't get to excited, I'm not done yet! I activate Axe of Despair and equip it to my Oni!" A giant axe grew in the bull spider's hands, increasing it's attack points by a whopping 1000. "Now, attack!"  
"Not too fast", I exclaimed, activating my first trap. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow stops your attack cold, then goes back into face-down position." The tiny scarecrow popped out, and the bull skidded to a stop in front of it. It then flew back into the card and flopped back down again.  
"Gah, fine! I end my turn." I drew my card, and immediately felt it's power pulse through me.  
Ace. I sacrifice Giga Gagagigo to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus! I sacrifice it once more, though, to special summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus!" The waterlogged fish dragon emerged from the depths of the legendary ocean, wielding a whopping 2900 attack points bumped up to 3100 thanks to the field spell. However, it remained to be less than the Giant Ushi Oni's 3600 points. Easily destroyed. "I activate my leviathan's effect, destroying every single card on the field except it and forcing us to discard both of our hands just by removing my field spell!"  
He swept every card off of his field, as did I. I was out of a hand, but he discarded the rest of his.  
"Finally, attack directly!" The dragon spit out a jet of deep blue water at Bolt, who recoiled, losing 2900 points to take him all the way down to 650. "I end my turn."  
"Hah... You do pack a punch. I'll be honest, Satellites usually aren't very welcomed around here, but you might just make an exception. On to business... My turn, down but not out!" He drew his card, but this time, his expression grew grim. "I set another Jirai Gumo in defense mode, and end my turn." The spider came out again, but this time fully blue, indicating it's defensive position.  
Easy as cake... I drew my card. Gagagigo, 1850 attack points. Plenty enough. "I summon Gagagigo in attack position and use it to attack that giant spider!" The pure lizard sliced through the spider, ripping it to pieces. "Now, finish him Daedalus!" Another jet stream of water shot out at Bolt, and his life points finally reduced to zero.  
"Hah, nice job... No one's beat me in a long time. Okay, you're in." A cheer arose, and I realized that everyone in the room was watching the duel.  
"In what now?"  
"There's no name! Look, point is, you're in. Now, you're the strongest duelist here, too! Just do what you want, but I wouldn't let the guards touch those cards."  
"Eh, that's not really a problem", I sighed.  
"Rec time's over", a guard yelled. "Get a move on! Back to the cells!"  
"Well, see you later", Bolt lamented. "Hey, I never caught the name..."  
"Rain", I said. "Like the stuff that falls from the sky?" I flashed him a smile and skipped off. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._  
After spending some time watching the stars, I headed off to bed. The following day for the most part was the same as the last. Woken abruptly, then given breakfast. Today, though, I was actually hungry enough to eat it. Then later I was once again dragged to the rec room. I only walked over and slumped onto the bleachers, watching what all was going on. Both of the fields were in use.  
"Hey!" Bolt came over and sat next to me. "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good, I guess", I answered. A couple of other people were sitting around. "So, I don't get it... What happens if you don't past that um, test?"  
"Generally? Most people don't have a deck to fight with. To be honest, not much interaction really goes on around here at all. It's really just a dead place."  
"Why not make it better?"  
"What?"  
"I mean, everyone did something bad to get here, right? And if you had a second chance, you would fix it... right?" I heard murmurs of agreement, so I continued. "So really just being stuck in here is just a waiting process. Everyone regrets what they did, so they obviously wouldn't do it again. If all we're doing is waiting, why not at least try to make it at least a fun one?"  
"Huh... I guess it makes sense. It would be a little hard to make it, uh, _fun_, though."  
"No it wouldn't! We could at least _talk_. Is that really so hard? I think the only ones who should be shunned are those people who don't regret what they've done!"  
"Humph, you sure do have a lot of ideas. Can't you just leave everything the way it is?"  
"Now hold on", a man from the crowd said. "I agree with the little girl! This place shouldn't be as bad as it has to be!" All of the others once again agreed.  
"I guess it couldn't be so bad", Bolt said, scratching his chin. "Hey, why not try it?" Therefore began the revolution. Everyone introduced themselves, everyone told what they had done to be thrown in here, and everyone became friends. For some reason, I had become the center of attention, which I had actually kind of liked. Helping people seemed to have become my forte. Plus, they all said I was the nicest.  
The guards were giving odd looks, as if they've never seen anyone here share an actual laugh before. Eventually, I finally decided to go over to one.  
"Hey", I said, flashing a smile. "Want to join in?" I was answered by a prompt blow to the stomach. "Fine then..."  
"Get back to your new friends, Satellite! We don't want anything to do with your kind."  
"Yeah, well I hear you're not the only one", I grumbled. He roughly stuck his nightstick deep into my stomach and stepped close to me, whispering.  
"Misfits only stay with misfits, and a couple of misfits can only mean trouble." He drew it back, then struck my face with such force that I tumbled to the ground. He turned and walked away, as if nothing had happened.  
I stood and wiped the blood from my mouth.  
"Tough crowd", I muttered.  
"Hey!" Bolt was the one to run over to me. "Who did that?"  
"Oh, you know, just another of those heartless guards."  
"Gah, I swear, those guys should really stop screwing with us!"  
"Well, I guess I should be glad, learning how Satellites are treated here..."  
"Don't worry", he reassured me. "Not everyone's like that. Technically, none of you are supposed to be in the city other than being here, in the Facility."  
"Isn't there a Facility in the Satellite, though? Why did they bring me here?"  
"Sometimes that one overflows", he said. "It's smaller than this one. That's why a lot of them get shipped here."  
"Huh... Fun, fun."  
"So anyways, I'm pretty sure you never told anyone why you were sent here."  
"Oh, um, it's a long story..."  
"I've got time! Hey, everyone", he addressed the entire group. "She's going to tell!"  
"Rec time's over. Back to the cells!" Guards came, split us up, then directed us all back to our cells. Bolt had to get a word in before we were divided, of course.  
"Dammit, so close!" I was just heaved back into my cell, left to watch the sky.  
_Liberating..._ However, I ended up finding myself thinking about why they had listened to be today. Generally, they're viewed as worse than that, aren't they? Yet, they still listened to me, a younger girl.  
Maybe... Maybe they were just all thinking the same thing inside, and didn't have the courage to say it. _I guess, sometimes, all it takes is a little courage._  
Every day was probably going to be more or less the same, ending up with just me and my thoughts. Come to think of it, I need more of them. After getting some sleep, the next day started exactly the same as the last.  
During rec time, they forced me to tell my story, so I told it from beginning to end. My life seemed to be so short, but it was anything but dull. It had seemed like hours before my story finally came to close, ending here.  
"Well, that's better than any story I've heard in quite some time", Bolt said. Shouts of agreement were heard through the crowd. "I guess it makes sense that you got his room, though!"  
"His... room?"  
"Yeah! You don't think that window got there by itself, do you? It's an old legend. They say that a guy who was locked in there once wanted to watch the sky, so he made it larger. No one knows how. No knives, tools, anything! He would always just look up at the sky, and when he couldn't, he'd be thinking about it. He kind of reminds me of you, actually."  
"Anyways, one day, he just disappeared. He must have somehow escaped, but no one knew how he did it! Some even say that he sprouted wings and flew away, as if he was actually a bird. I wouldn't believe them, though."  
"Interesting..."  
"Rec times over!" Great, back to the cells for another lonely night with the stars. Who could the man be? An odd idea rushed over me as I once again sat on the windowsill.  
_Could it be R.W.?_ We could have undergone a similar path somehow. I held up the glove that now looked silver in the moonlight, the etched initials shining through. We were similar? The sound of footsteps and something being dragged withdrew me from my thoughts.  
The door slammed open, followed by a guard yelling, "Say hello to your new roommate... Though I've been told you've already been acquainted!" A limp body was tossed through the open door, which was quickly shut. "Have fun", he left us with, letting out a sadistic laugh. I carefully observed what I had been left with.  
"_Kalin_?" My face, once filled with only grief, was struck with sheer horror. He was unconscious, his body having been severely beaten. He also had a bright yellow mark running down the right side of his face, through the far right of his eye and down to his cheek. Other than that, he looked exactly the same as always, minus the headband and usual outfit. _Why do you always have to get yourself into so much trouble?_  
I lifted him onto the bed as carefully as possible, despite his bulkiness. I raised his head and placed both his and my pillow underneath it. Tonight, he'd most definitely need it more than I did.  
I walked over and rested on the windowsill once more, being left to my thoughts. Tonight, though, they'd again be focused on him. No matter how many questions I had, I knew I couldn't drill him, even if he woke up.  
"I don't want to think anymore!" My bracelet started to play music softly, knowing that that was what I actually wanted. "_Life starts now! You've done all the things that could kill you somehow, and you're so far down... But you will survive this somehow because life starts now!" I just kept singing softly, not wanting to keep my mind on any one thing but this. "All this pain... Take this life and make it yours! All this hate... Take your heart and let it love again! You will survive this somehow..._"  
"R-Rain?" I turned to see Kalin bended over propping himself on his bed, looking at me. "Why are you here?" I swiftly hopped off the windowsill and helped him up.  
"You shouldn't be up", I told him. "You're hurt!" He only let out a weak laugh.  
"I think I'll live..."  
"Seriously, get back in bed!"  
"You worry too much."  
"Well, I have good things to worry about", I pointed out, helping him sit down. He clasped his hands together between his knees and lowered his head.  
"You never answered my question."  
"I'm here because I want to be, okay?" He shot me a look that said_ yeah, right_.  
"No one wants to be in here. I swear, you make me keep the worst promises!"  
"What matters is you kept it", I said. "I just wish you weren't here."  
"Well, thanks!"  
"You know what I mean! Well, this place isn't so bad."  
"Really? Because I'm pretty sure the guards are going to beat us up every day. This is all Yusei's fault..."  
"Yusei? Yusei didn't do anything."  
"Are you kidding? He sold us out! He's a traitor."  
"What? No way", I said. "He was trying to save you!"  
"Yeah, right. I know the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here..."  
"Umm... Go home and live a happy life?"  
"Hah, is that your dream?"  
"Maybe", I speculated. "Or maybe it's just a wish."  
"Well, I guess I can only hope that it comes true", he stated. "You know, I'm kind of tired."  
"You should really go to bed." I stood up went back over to the windowsill. "Who knows what'll happen tomorrow?"  
"Yeah yeah, I get it." He lifted his legs onto the bed and closed his eyes. "I guess I am a little glad that you're here, too..." With that, we both fell asleep, both comforted and perturbed by the idea of being close to each other once more.  
"Wake up, Rain!" My eyes fluttered open to see Kalin standing over me. "Still sleeping late? Come on, I thought you'd be better than that by now!" Luckily, he looked better than yesterday. A lot of his wounds had healed. "Want some breakfast?"  
"Oh, I'm fine." I had fallen asleep on the windowsill, and after looking up, I saw that the sun was long risen. "Wait, that means it's almost..."  
"Almost what?"  
"You'll find out, I guess." I stood from the windowsill. "What have you been doing?"  
"You know, this and that", he said. "Eventually I got tired of waiting and had to wake you up." He came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Why don't we just stay here all day?"  
"Hey, lovebirds! Rec time. Come on!" We were shoved into the hall and started towards the rec room.  
Kalin leaned over and whispered, "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see", I told him.  
"If we make it there", he grumbled. "Wait!" He grabbed my arm and we watched as a guard blocked our path.  
"You two shouldn't be here", he hissed. "Satellites... You're why I joined the force in the first place! Nothing but trouble. You shouldn't even exist! The only thing that comes from that island is pure evil, and you're no different. In fact, I think I might just do society a favor!"  
"Well, you're a person, and I'm a person... I don't really see any difference." Kalin gripped harder, probably telling me not to egg him on.  
He grabbed my collar and screamed, "No difference? You're a condemned Satellite, and that's why you're in here!" He struck me across the face, and I toppled over.  
"Hey!" Kalin stood over me, facing the guard. "You can't do that!"  
"Watch me!" He tried to hit Kalin, but he dodged and hit him back. "G-Gah..." I slowly rose to my feet, tasting blood. "If I can't, then you most definitely can't!" He drew his nightstick, ran to me, and slung it at my head like a baseball bat. I, of course, was too disoriented to dodge. My vision shut off, but I could vaguely hear the sounds of shouts in the distance. I felt myself being picked up, my arm slung around someone's neck, while my feet dragged underneath me.  
"Come on, wake up!" Kalin's voice rung in my ears, but I couldn't say anything. Whenever I tried to open my mouth, the words caught in my throat like it was filled with cotton. I still couldn't open my eyes, so I only knew that he was taking me somewhere. Finally, I was propped sitting against a wall, feeling him slide next to me.  
"That's one nasty hit", I heard a voice point out. "What happened to you two?" It was Bolt, Bolt Tanner. He had brought us to the rec room.  
"Guards decided to pummel us", Kalin explained. "Who are you?"  
"My name's Bolt, and your friend and I are already acquainted. Then again, I do know who you are, too. Kalin Kessler, right?"  
"That's the name, but how-"  
"Don't worry about it." I tried to say something, but it came out as a low groan.  
"Rain?" Kalin stroked my hair. "Come on... Wake up!"  
"Rec time's over", I heard a voice in the distance yell. "Back to your cells!"  
"Ugh, guess I'll have to carry you again", he joked. I felt his arms slip under me, then lift me up. We must have made it back to the cell uninterrupted, because soon I felt myself being placed on the bed. "I guess it's a good thing you're pretty light!" My head was throbbing with pain, and my eyes still refused to open. My mouth felt stuffed, so I couldn't talk. The only thing I could do was sleep, and I did.  
I woke up only a few hours later, but this time, my eyes opened. I tried to prop myself up, but my head throbbed and my muscles gave, making me fall back flat again. I looked over to see that the moon was high in the sky.  
"You're awake!" Kalin kneeled next to me. "How are you feeling?"  
"Can't- move", I complained.  
"That's okay", he told me. He helped me to slowly sit up, then turned me so my back was against the wall and my legs were hanging off of the bed. "You'll be fine!"  
I let out a weak laugh and uttered, "Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me", he explained. "You and me, we're partners. We've got to stick together, because we're all each other has!"  
"But we don't always have to be alone... We have friends."  
"So they can betray us, too?"  
"He didn't-"  
"Whatever! Hey, isn't that your disk?" He pointed on the sill, where it rested. "You're lucky you got to keep it! They took mine and my deck away..." Even though I couldn't lift my head to see his face, I could feel his sorrow from across the room.  
"'Lucky'", I repeated. "Right..."  
"Hey, cheer up!" He came over and sat next to me. "One day, we'll be out of here. I swear!"  
"But until then", I added, "I've got to get some sleep. Good night, Kalin. I love you."  
"Hah, love you too." He got up and sat on his bed, so I laid down again. My eyes finally closed, and sleep overtook me.  
Every day was more or less the same as the last. Eating, sleeping, hurting, and loving. He would always complain about his deck and our old "traitor" friends. No matter what, guards always ended up beating us. We'd always go to sleep damaged. One night, I couldn't go to sleep. It was the fifteenth night we had been here. I had to do _something_ to help him, but what?  
I got up and walked over to the barred window. Looking at it, the bars were quite far apart. In fact, I might even be able to slip through. I grabbed a bar and hauled myself up onto the edge, and started fitting my right shoulder through the bars. They actually fit through, and eventually my entire body ended up outside the cell.  
_Free!_ I knew my objective; Grab the deck and come right back. I hid in the shadows and dashed through the hall and down the stairs, until I found the first floor. Upon looking through the rooms, I finally found where they kept decks. I scrambled through the drawers, looking for his deck. I opened one to see his headband, and knew this must be where it was.  
I grabbed the deck and tied the headband around it, slamming the drawer shut and heading out the door. I put the deck in my back pocket. I headed back the way I came, back through the halls and up the stairs. I got back to the cell and slid myself back inside.  
Kalin was on the ground, shaking in pain. I slid to his side and held him up.  
"Kalin? What's wrong?" He held up a shaking hand, pushed some of my hair back, and smiled.  
"It's my time to go", he muttered. "I'll miss you." Tears filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks, and I caught his hand as it fell.  
"No, you can't go! What will I do without you?..." But it was too late. I felt his hand dissolve between my fingers, and a dark fire enveloped him. I dropped myself to the ground through the fire and sobbed. My face hit the ground, and I sprawled myself on the floor.  
_Alone_. I pushed myself off the floor, letting the bed hold my weight, when I saw a twinkle out of the corner of my eye. I looked out of the window to see something red in the distance, but it was getting closer, heading towards me. My eyes slit as I tried to see what it was, but it was too fast. A red blur flew through the window and straight at me, slinging me against the wall behind me.  
_Chosen_, a voice told me. Then all went black, and the last thing I felt were more tears falling in my lap.


	7. Chapter 6: Alone

I awoke strapped to a chair, my hands and feet bound. My eyes stung from the tears, so I knew they must have been red. I ached all over from the constant beatings, but my back was especially hurting due to me being slammed against the wall.  
"Looks like you're finally awake!" It was that man again, Armstrong. "Now, I don't want to have to hurt you... Ah, who am I kidding! I'd love to hurt you, but I'll let you go as long as you tell me one little thing... Where is your friend? His mark isn't even showing up on the tracker!" Of course, he had disappeared. They would be looking.  
"He died", I told him. "He's gone!"  
"Haha, like I haven't heard that one before! Just tell me where he is, how he escaped, and you're free to go! Come on, let's not make this hard, lil' girl..."  
"I told you, he died! I saw it with my own two eyes!"  
"Those eyes don't look like they could see anything", he scoffed. "If he died, then where's the body?"  
"It... disappeared in a flurry of dark flames."  
"Well, this story just gets better and better, doesn't it!" He unleashed his sadistic laugh, then gave me the evil eye. "Look, if you won't tell me, then I'll have to force you. Make sure you scream real loud!" He reached forward and clicked a button. I heard the whirring of machinery, then bright lights sparked around me.  
_He put me in some kind of torture machine!_ My whole body began to feel like it was on fire, as if lava was caught underneath my skin. I screamed and tugged at my bonds, trying to free myself, but they were too tight. The lights blinded me from anything else, and the pain was too intense to try and focus on anything else. I could only sit there, screaming and crying in agony.  
Finally, the machine stopped. The lights turned off, but they left spots all over my vision so I could barely see anything otherwise. I lowered my head and closed my eyes, but Armstrong's voice penetrated my deadened hearing.  
"Are you ready to tell me now?" I could feel his beady eyes scanning me, waiting for a reaction.  
"I already told you", I whimpered, my voice almost lost. "I just saw him die and disappear."  
"Still not talking? You will suffer." He turned it on again, for a much longer time than the last. After it was finally over, he asked again, but I could only give the same answer. This went on for countless hours as far as I could tell. Pain, agony, suffering, yet the only thing that would ever bring tears to my eyes is when I thought about him. About how he was gone.  
_Why did you leave me?_  
"That's enough for today! I'm tired, and I'm sure she'll be fine waiting until tomorrow to continue. Throw her back in her cell." Guards came, unbound me, then caught me before I could stumble to the floor. Every muscle in my body ached, every molecule feeling the emotional and physical agony. They tossed me onto the floor of my old home and slammed the door shut.  
I lay there for what seemed like forever, not able to think of anything but him. My tears began to make a puddle around my face, so I heaved myself up as best I could. The closest thing to me was the windowsill, so I just sat up there, resting my head against a bar and watching the stars.  
_I need to be free. I can't let this happen again!_ I slammed the back of my hand against the outside of the window in anger._ How are they even remotely allowed to be able to do something like that to a human being?_  
I heard a soft click after my hand slammed down. I glanced over to see three small knives sticking out flat through my glove in between my fingers. Bolt's words echoed through my mind.  
_"There was a guy there who stayed in that cell. One day, he disappeared! No one knows how he did it."_  
_ I know. I'm his living legacy_, I wanted to say back to the memory. He broke out of here, wanting to be free as those birds flying in the sky.  
And I do, too. I stood behind the sill and pushed the two center bars forward. Sure enough, they came loose, already cut but cleverly concealed. I slipped out and placed the bars back exactly where they were before.  
Holding the bottom of my window, I slowly lowered myself to the next one. I continued to repeat this measure until I finally came to the top of the wall that surrounded the Facility. I carefully turned and leaped with all my strength, just reaching the top of the wall. I hauled myself to the top, and started scaling the wall down, not looking back. I finally landed on solid ground, next to the coast.  
Then I ran. I ran and ran along the shore, until finally I had made it to the city. I looked out over a short wall that divided the city from the ocean. The sun wouldn't rise in awhile, and looking up, I could see the moon high in the sky. It's pale face shone down on me as I wondered if anyone else was watching me from up there.  
Looking out unto the water, I wondered if I should just end my life, there and now. It sure would make things a lot easier, but I don't think it would exactly be right. It's either that, or just keep running from that place in this world that would probably do better without me. Then, I reached into my back pocket, feeling his deck in there like a burden if I ever knew one.  
_He wouldn't want me to do it._ That was all the convincing I'd ever need. I plopped down next to the wall, closed my eyes, and immediately fell asleep. A voice aroused me.  
_Get up! They'll find you here!_ My eyes flew open to see the town bustling with activity. I brought myself to my feet and looked around, wondering where to go. I ended up running through back alleys and streets to end up in the slums of the city. Securities seemed to be patrolling the streets everywhere, clearly to look for me. I just kept running, needing to stay free. I had run out of breath by the the time I was at the slums. Even here, though, they seemed to be searching. I only ran and ran, until I finally collapsed, unconscious, in front of a run-down building.  
"Hey! Come on now, wake up! You should be fine by now, girl." My eyes fluttered open to behold a man with dusty brown hair, wearing a dull green open shirt with the sleeves ripped off over a plain long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. "Don't worry, I'm here to help. The name's Blister, a bit of a technology expert. I already got rid of the tracking on that mark of yours, little escapee."  
"The... What now?" He gave a slight laugh to my troubled, questioning look.  
"Yeah, you're a tad out of it. What happened to you?" I groggily recounted my story from when I was stuck in the Facility, but briefly had to go over what had happened before when I came to Kalin. He grew a gloomy look when I told him about being tortured.  
"That sounds awful", he sympathized. "You should stay here a while, with me. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Staying on the low-down for awhile will lead them off your track, and eventually, they'll stop the search altogether. I've seen this kind of thing before."  
"Um, okay, but are you sure? You could get in a lot of trouble."  
"I think I'll be fine, but you, on the other other hand, need all of the help you can get."  
"Hey!", I complained, but we just laughed.  
"Here, take this", he said, handing me a steaming cup. "It'll help to wake you up."  
"What is it?"  
"Just try it", he winked. I took a sip, but immediately spit it out.  
"Ugh, gross! What the heck is it?"  
"Hah, it's coffee! Come on, just ignore the bitter taste and drink it! You need it." His brown eyes bore in to me, as if he was giving a serious command. "Trust me."  
"Fine!" I held my nose and quickly downed the whole cup.  
"Great! Now, I need to know one last thing. What's your name?"  
"Rain, like the stuff that falls from the sky", I said pointing up.  
"Rain, huh? That's a pretty cool name. Rain, I've got some things to do, so you need to just stay here while I'm away, okay? Just don't... break anything. Good bye."  
"Wait!"  
"What is it?"  
"Um... thank you." I felt tears start to swell my eyes as I remembered the first time I said those words. Blister came over, grasped my shoulder, and looked me square in the eyes.  
"I know it's rough. I've been in a place like that, too, but you've got to move on. You just stay here and rest, 'cause I really think you need it after all you've been through. There's no need to thank me."  
"Okay", I agreed, and lowered my head. After he was gone, I lowered myself back onto the couch I had woken up on. My whole body was still aching, and my eyes were tired. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, not letting my thoughts wander on those rabbit trails they so loved.  
_ Why are you shutting those thoughts out? If I were you, I'd let them in. Pain will only make you stronger in the end. _  
_ That voice again? Who are you?_  
_ I'll tell you... someday. If I were you, I'd listen to my advice, though._ Then it was gone, just like that. The almost overwhelming presence along with the deep, booming voice disappeared, probably for quite some time. What was that voice, though?  
_ The red blur?_ After Kalin died, something appeared and slammed against me. Maybe not against me, but _into_ me. Could whatever that thing was be inside me now?  
"I'm back!" Blister's voice dragged me out of my thoughts. "Did you miss me?"  
"Yeah", I told him. "Being alone is boring... and creepy."  
"Haha, I agree. Especially in this dump, eh?"  
"Oh... I didn't mean that!"  
"I know", he said, letting loose another laugh. "You know, you're pretty funny."  
"More like fun to mess with", I uttered.  
"Same difference! Come on, that's not so bad, is it?"  
"I guess not." My eyes drifted across the room until they spotted a dusty old picture. "What's that?" I got up and headed over, Blister watching me questioningly. I picked up the frame and blew off the dust to see a young Blister palling around with someone else. "Who is this?"  
"That's nothing." He took the picture from me and placed it face down on the table. "Just an... old friend."  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
"Look, it's nothing, okay? Just drop it!"  
"Aw, come on Blister! I want to help you. Hey, what's this card?" Machina Sniper was tucked in the back of the frame.  
"Put that down! It's none of your business."  
"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what this is all about."  
"Agh, fine! Once upon a time, there was a guy named Blister and his best friend named Aero. They were tag team duelists, the best in the land. One day, a duel went haywire, and their runners were split up. Blister tried to save his friend Aero, but turned away to save his own skin, watching Aero crash. Aero and Blister didn't talk for awhile, but later Aero sent Blister that card to show further hatred. The end."  
"What? You've got it all wrong", I told him. "He sent you that because he wants to be friends again! How can you not see that?"  
"Haha, yeah, right. I don't think I'll ever have a friend again after all of that."  
"Really? Because I'm your friend." He brushed the comment aside like a fly.  
"Yeah, right! I'm just being hospitable to a person who won't get that anywhere else, here at least."  
"Blister", I grumbled. "Come on! That guy wants you back. I swear, you're like a dysfunctional ex-girlfriend."  
"You complain too much. Look, it's dark, I'm tired, and so are you. I'm going to sleep, and you should, too."  
"Okay then, sleep on it!" _And tell me I was right in the morning._ As soon as he was gone, my bracelet started bursting music. I sat down and sang _Haunted_ by Taylor Swift. After I was done, I was startled to hear the door slam. _He was listening?_  
I eventually gave way and settled down to let sleep envelop my thoughts and movements. If I could dream, I would, but I never had before. It was probably the deepest sleep I had ever had in awhile, where I had actually felt safe.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's morning!"  
"Nngh... Morning, Blister. Well?"  
"Well what? I brought you some breakfast. Chow down." He dropped a bagel on the table in front of me.  
"Oh... Thanks!" I grabbed it and took a bite.  
"So, I've been thinking about what you said", he told me.  
"And?"  
"Nothing yet", he said. "Stay tuned. I've got to go again, so stay here. Catch you later."  
"Oh, fine! Good luck with... whatever." I was left there, staring at an empty plate. I just found ways to waste my time until he got back, like looking through my deck over and over.  
"Back", I finally heard him call.  
"Thank goodness", I told him as he shut the door behind him. "You know, I really need to get out of here before I die from boredom."  
"Tough luck. The search for you is still at large. If you were to go out now-" A knock upstairs interrupted him.  
"Hello in there? We've come to search this building for a missing fugitive. We have reasons to believe an escaped prisoner is finding refuge here. Open the door now, or we'll kick it down. You have until the count of ten." We looked at each other with bewilderment. How could they have found me?  
"Don't worry, I've got a good place for you to hide."  
"One..." He brought me over to the corner of the room and picked a part of the carpet up to reveal a trap door. "Two..."  
"Coming", Blister yelled. He then whispered, "Hide down here until I get you. You'll be fine, I promise." He opened the trap door, and I hopped inside. He closed it, leaving me in pure darkness. I could hear voices upstairs.  
"Took you long enough!"  
"Yeah, yeah." That was Blister's voice. It looked like there was only one guard, and the footsteps I heard proved me right. "Look all you want, there's no fugitive here. I wouldn't trouble myself with any more than I have to."  
_He sure is a good liar... I hope._  
"A warrant's a warrant." The guard had entered this room. I heard his steps creak throughout the whole room, then stop right above me. I held my breath, praying he hadn't noticed anything odd here. "Well, I think that's enough. Good day, sir, and sorry for the trouble." I think I could feel both mine and Blister's relief.  
"Have a good one." I heard their steps echo up until the door slammed, but still waited until Blister opened the trap door to let me out. "Close call, but no problem. They won't be back. You sure you haven't gone out?"  
"Positive. Just standing outside would be much less boring than sitting down here, but I never went out. Haven't even left this room since I woke up here."  
"Fine, fine, I believe you. You'll have to spend a lot of time down here, though. I hope you've got a lot to think about."  
_As long as whatever that is doesn't make me cry, right?_ "I think I can manage."  
"Good. I think I'm going to tuck in for the night, so I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and, before I forget, there's food stocked in that cabinet. Take what you want, but not too much, all right?"  
"Okay, good night." He left, so once I again I was left alone. I just turned off the light and lay on the couch, thinking, until finally my mind grew too tired and succumbed to sleep.  
It went on like that for weeks. Every day, he'd have things to do, and I'd end up having to stay alone with nothing but my memories. The only thing they brought was sadness, though, not entertainment. I often nagged him about Aero, and how they should really get to being friends again. He usually just brushed it aside, but I could see that he really had been thinking about it. Blister often told me that the search was lasting a lot longer than it should of been, especially since my charges weren't that bad.  
_ What could be so special about me? I'm just a girl, with no memories yet nothing but memories._ Then, the day finally came. This was that fateful day, the last one that I'd remember and not remember for a long time.  
"Hey!" It was late in the day, and Blister had been out for nearly all of it. Now, he was finally making his daily entrance to check on me. "I see you're doing well. Look, we need to talk. I think I've decided that... you were right. About Aero, about friends, about everything. I've just been making a huge mistake, being stuck in the past like that."  
_If only I could get out of that rut as well..._ "That's great! I'm so glad you've finally found the answer." I hopped up and drew him in to a quick hug.  
"Haha, you know what, I think you're the best thing that's happened to me in a while." I just flashed him a smile.  
"Nice to know I'm making at least one other person happy."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing", I muttered. "I'm actually feeling pretty tired... I'm sorry."  
"Haha, it's no problem. Good night, Rain, and thanks for everything. I mean it." He shut the door behind him, and I went back to my couch.  
_ Why am I so tired? I haven't done anything. I never do anything! It feels like I've been drugged or something... Then again, that's not really possible._ I wavered away all of the doubts that suddenly popped into my head, then fell asleep.  
It was the first time I had ever dreamed. It was odd, how incredibly real it felt. I was standing in what seemed like a desolate wasteland, and saw a mountain in the distance. I was startled to see some sort of figure carved in the rock, one that looked like a dragon. Then I heard it's voice call out to me.  
_You're here!_ The voice was soothing and kind. _I've been waiting for your arrival, young one. I am Ancient Fairy Dragon, and this place is the Spirit World. This is where Duel Spirits reside in what used to be peace, but now something has disrupted the balance. They've even imprisoned me here, so that I cannot help protect my home! A Signer has been chosen to help me, but you must aid the young girl. It is your job to protect your Signers, is it not?_  
"Signers? What's a Signer?"  
_ You have not been instructed yet? Or maybe... Surely I have not summoned the wrong person to my realm? No, you are most definitely the one who has been chosen. I can feel it's presence within you. Listen closely, child. There are five people with glowing red birthmarks on their arms who you must protect at all costs. That is your job for now, do you understand?_  
"I do. But what about you? Don't you need my help?"  
_ We can last a little longer. It must not be time yet. Just please, promise me that you will remember to help us?_  
"I promise, Ancient Fairy Dragon. But who are the Signers?"  
_You will find them in time... Good-by. I can see now why you were chosen._  
I tried to ask what I was chosen for, but I was quickly catapulted out of the memory and back to reality. I shot up, eyes wide. I grabbed the sides of my head, trying to absorb everything I had just heard.  
_ I've just got to keep my promise. I will help her._ For now, I couldn't stay in this stuffy room now. I had to get out, to see the sun just once. I threw off my blanket and flew threw the door out into the hall. Straight down was another door on the left, probably Blister's room. Walking down the hall, I noticed this hall opened up to another branching off to the left. There was an elevator at the end.  
_That's how I can get out._ I dashed down the hall and activated the elevator, then let it carry me up. It opened to show me a final hall leading to a single door. I hurried to open the door to find myself outside for the first time in about two months. I looked up to see the sun high in the sky, and finally feeling it's warmth on my skin once again was the best thing I ever could have asked for.  
"What are you doing out here?" Blister's voice scared me out of my skin.  
_ Caught._ "I, um-"  
"Decided to come up for once? Rain, why are you so stupid!"  
"I had a weird dream", I admitted. "Something about the Spirit World."  
"Spirit World? Weird. Was it a nightmare?"  
"You could say that. Look, can I just stay out here a few minutes? I just really can't go back down right now. I'll return at the first sight of trouble, I promise!"  
"Ugh, fine." He walked past me and entered through the door. I let out a big sigh and leaned myself against the side of the building.  
"Hello there", I heard a voice say. A shady looking man came up to me who I thought I saw in the background while I was talking to Blister. His eyes seemed to carry what seemed like a glint of evil. He carried a golden duel disk, and I noticed that mine was on my arm, too. Would he ask for a duel? "My name is Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement. I would like to offer you an exclusive invitation to the Movement, due to your extraordinary abilities."  
"No thanks. I've already got a bit too much to worry about." Blister told me a bit about this Movement, how they were all psychic duelists. What would he want with me?  
"Well, I tried the easy way, but if you really want to make this hard..." It was too late before I realized what he was doing. He swiftly activated his disk, and drew a particularly certain card from his deck. "Brain Control!"  
An invisible force suddenly felt like it was collapsing my head in. I grasped the sides of my head, trying to ward it off, but it was too strong. I fought hard, but the force won. My own consciousness failed me. I was his.  
I came back, but couldn't open my eyes. Only my ears held true to their purpose as I heard the voice of Sayer and a woman.  
"She has connections to the Spirit World. Do you know what this means? We could wield such power as that! Our only obstacle is that she resisted."  
"So I need to wipe her memories?" The woman's voice sounded sweet despite the conversation it was having.  
"Completely. She just needs to be our puppet."  
"As you wish, sir." I heard a machine whir to life, then a sharp, searing pain in my skull. I felt my life being literally drained, forgetting everything that had happened since that day I had woken up. Before I fell unconscious, the horrible realization came to me that I would be exactly like that again.  
_ Please, oh, please don't let it all happen again! Why are these people doing this to me? What did I ever do to them? Someone help me..._  
My guardian angel was gone. I was just alone, alone in a world that would only slowly destroy me.  
But I wouldn't let it.


	8. Chapter 7: Purpose

_ Wake up, Rain. We have work to do. The deep, commanding voice came back to me. You have a promise to keep._  
When my eyes opened, I immediately knew I was in the Spirit World once again. This time, though, I was sitting on paved stone. In front of me stood what looked like a tiny Dark Magician, a child.  
"Oh my! You're finally awake! Oh, thank goodness. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake! Then how would I save Luna? She's counting on me, trapped in that damp, dark fortress with all of those monkeys-"  
"Shut up for a second!" My voice came out nice and clear, just as it should be. _Sayer took my memories away. He made me relive it all... He made all of that happen to me twice! Now he's ruined my life, too, all for what, personal gain? To try and gain power? _  
_ Now, my memories are back, and he isn't going to take them again. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to end him. He should feel the pain I've felt!_  
"Um, miss? I'm sorry if I offended you, or-"  
"No, you're fine. I'm sorry, there's just a lot on my mind right now. What were you saying earlier? Some girl named Luna?"  
"Oh yes! She's the only human to come to the Spirit World... Well, besides you, of course. Wait, first things first, you do know that you're in the Spirit World, correct?"  
"Yeah. I came here once and promised to save Ancient Fairy Dragon along with this place. I also have to protect these Signer people."  
"Perfect, then! Ancient Fairy Dragon chose you, and I guess it's convenient, since Luna is a Signer!"  
_She was the young girl the Dragon mentioned._ "Where is she? I'll save her."  
"Well, see, it's kind of complicated. There are these monkeys guarding the place. Their leader came here, trapped the dragon with the help of his partner, then took over the whole duel realm by using negative power! I would use my normally tremendous amount of power to aid you or save the place, but they took my powers away and turned me into this tiny form. I've only barely escaped being captured myself before finding Luna, then you! Plus, the only reason she was captured was because of me."  
"Say no more. I'll bust her out myself, no worries." I looked down to make sure that my disk was strapped on my arm. I sifted through my deck to find that my original one was strapped on my arm, then remembered that this was actually the first time I had looked through it. I just picked two cards to back me up, one small and one large. Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Alien Shocktrooper.  
"What exactly do you plan to do?" I activated my disk and threw the cards on it. The dragon erupted a burst of white light, using it's signature roar. The alien came out in a green light, wielding wickedly sharp blades.  
"Stick close, Alien. Blue-Eyes, watch our back, please." They let out affirmative grunts and roars.  
"W-Wow, I am kind of impressed. Then again, aren't those just holograms?"  
"Not when I use them, uh..."  
"Oh! I'm sorry, the name is Torunka. Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise. I'm Rain. Now, take me to this fortress." He led the way, and my dragon blasted any monkeys that tried to get in our way. After going up a mountain path, we came to a dark castle that must have been the fortress Torunka was talking about.  
We blew our way through the gates to enter the castle.  
"The dungeons are over here!" He took me to a door to the right of the entrance. "Just through that door to the left! It may be locked, but-" Before he could finish his sentence my Shocktrooper broke down the door. Luna screamed of course.  
"That's you, right Luna? Back away from there, Shocktrooper! Can't you see you scared her?" He backed away, and I thought I saw a bit of a sad expression on his face. I felt kind of bad about what I said, but I didn't have time for regret. Luna crept in to the open. I didn't blame her for being so cautious.  
She was about a head shorter than me, with bright green hair in pigtails along with shoulder length bangs on either side of her face and shining gray-gold eyes. She wore a small pink jacket over a long sleeved red shirt with a yellow symbol on it. She was wearing white shorts and sneakers adorned with black and pink markings.  
"Torunka? You actually saved me? Well, with help from... Uh, who are you?"  
"My name is Rain", I told her.  
"Oh, nice to meet you! I didn't know that any other humans could come here."  
"Ancient Fairy Dragon saw to it personally", Torunka pointed out. "Rain's got to be pretty special."  
"While this is all stimulating conversation, we should probably get out of here. I don't think we're up for blasting or cutting more monkeys."  
"Oh, right! I'm sorry", Luna apologized. "You're right. Let's go." Torunka again led the way out since I'd probably get lost. We finally made it back to where we had begun at the town's center. There was a fountain there, but it was broken down.  
"Whew! It sure it nice to have you back, Luna. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't run into Rain here!"  
"Yeah", Luna agreed. "Too bad I'm still trapped in the real world! Me and Leo are stuck at the Arcadia Movement thanks to Sayer."  
"Well, isn't that a real coincidence. I'm there, too. I'll help you."  
"R-Really?" Hope lit up her face. "But why are you there?"  
"It's a really long story. How do we get back?"  
_ I'll take you._ The soft voice rang in my ears again, and I was swept away to a different place. I was back at the same place that I had that dream. The dragon was still trapped in the mountain.  
"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna was standing beside me, in awe at the mountain.  
_ Yes. Hello, children. Rain, your memories have finally returned. I'm sorry that you had to experience such an ordeal because of me. The truth is that the Crimson Dragon has chosen you as it's vessel. It has been your guide, your strength. You must use it to aid you, as you must aid it. There is a reason it chose you._  
"Wait... You mean that big red dragon... Those blurs...? That thing is inside of me?" Now Luna was looking at me in astonishment.  
_It's true._ The booming voice came back, that voice that I know now is the dragon.  
"Wow, Rain, that's amazing! No wonder you're so strong to have that dragon choose you!"  
"Yeah... Can we go back now?"  
_ Of course._  
"I'll find you, Luna", I told her just before we were thrown back into the real world. I awoke in one of the various rooms of the Arcadia Movement. I remembered that the last thing I saw was Yusei, who had triggered my memory. Now I just had to make my way to Luna and get out of here.  
First thing's first: Get out of these clothes. The Arcadia Movement uniform was not something that I'd like to bolster, so I ripped it off to show my old clothes underneath. It was nice to see them again.  
The door was locked. They weren't able to wipe my memory yet, so they had to keep me from leaving. Of course, they were mad if they really believed a mere lock would keep me under wraps.  
My duel disk was back on my arm. I drew the first monster, summoned it, and had it break down the door. Then I swiftly put it right back in the deck and headed out. I hoped that this would be the floor that they were keeping all of the prisoners and headed down the corridor to the first room. I heard banging on the inside and someone yelling the word "help" so I decided to start there.  
I creaked open the door to find Carly Carmine, ace reporter on the other side.  
"Oh thank goodness! Hey, wait a second... You're that girl from before! Well, thanks for saving me. I got caught trying to do a little bit of snoop work."  
"Really? You should probably get out of here. There are bad things going on, and you shouldn't get caught up in it."  
"I'll be fine, but thanks! I should really get an interview out of you someday. You seem like an interesting case."  
"I'll say", I uttered as she scampered off. The next door down, I found what I was looking for. Luna was waiting on the other side of the door.  
"Rain, you came!"  
"Of course I did!"  
"I like that outfit better than the old one, by the way." I laughed and agreed with her. "Rain, can you help my brother? He's trapped in this glass thing! I've tried, but can't get him out."  
Laying on a bed in the glass case was a boy who looked almost exactly like Luna. His hair was in a single ponytail with the same bangs. He was wearing Luna's same jacket but pure white over a dark blue shirt with the same yellow emblem. He also wore the same shorts as Luna and sneakers, but the shoes had blue highlights instead.  
"Sure, I'll help him out." I looked around, but there was nothing to smash it with. "Here goes nothing..." I brought up my fist and hit the glass with all of my might. Oddly easier than I thought, the glass shattered and fell in shards to the floor. I was careful not to step on any and went over and picked the boy up.  
"Wow, nice hit!" Luna was nice to be around.  
"Okay, let's leave." We headed out the door and through the hall to run into someone I wouldn't ever expect to see here. Bolt Tanner stood before me, wearing the same bewildered expression as me. He was with an odd looking old man. Luna immediately recognized them both.  
"Bolt! Yanagi!"  
"Rain? Why are you here?"  
"Hi Bolt!" I ran up and gave the boy to him.  
"What happened to Leo?" The old man gave me an inquisitive look.  
"I don't know, I just found him like that. You'll have to ask Luna on your way out."  
"You're not coming with us, Rain?"  
"Not yet", I told them. "I've got some things to take care of is all. Just get out of here!" They obeyed and headed down the hall to the elevator. I felt the whole building shake, as if an earthquake was happening. I grabbed the railing beside me so I wouldn't fall, then looked down to the floors below. On the bottom, debris littered the floor. People were scurrying out of the building as fast as they could. _What's going on?_  
I headed down the hall opposite of where I started, past the elevator. I tried all of the doors, but they were locked, and no sounds were coming from the other side. In the distance, I heard what sounded like glass breaking. It sounded like it came from near the elevator, so I headed over there. As soon as I was standing in front of the entrance to the short hall with the elevator at the end, I stopped at the sound of footsteps.  
"My, my... You've gotten to cause lots of havoc today, haven't you?" Sayer stepped out into the open. "I'm afraid play time is over. It's time to return to where you belong."  
"That's where I'm going, thanks."  
"Resistance again? You should know that that won't work. I think you're starting to be more trouble than you're worth." Gold flashed as his disk activated and he tossed on a card. A ball a fire appeared and flew at me, hitting me square in the chest. I was tossed back against the rail, and I could feel the glass between the rail and floor start to crack.  
_ What are you doing? Stand up! Fight back! Don't you know what he did to you?_ The dragon's voice fueled my strength, and I stood to my full height.  
"Still resisting? You will suffer for your persistence." He conjured another fireball and it hit me in the stomach this time. I flew backwards, straight into the glass which broke as soon as I hit it. I reached up and grabbed the rail, but my arm cut on broken glass still attached to the side. I yelped in pain and let go of the railing, leaving me to fall all the way to the bottom... or so I thought. I ended up landing on the floor below.  
_How is the walkway out this far?_ I looked over to find that the edge was just barely attached to the side of the building. I scrambled up to the top and leaped over to the part that was securely attached. I was surprised to see Akiza standing just in front of me, dueling.  
"Aki?" She looked perplexed, as if caught in a bad trap. She was dueling a woman with long black hair dressed in all black. A black cloak over a black shirt and a long black skirt. However, there were green markings on the cloak and skirt. She had green eyes, but outside of her irises the rest of her eye was solid black just like that man from so long ago. She had a jewel in the middle of her forehead leading up to her hair. She also had red markings on her cheeks. On her arm was a glowing purple mark that looked like a lizard.  
"You'll pay for what you have done with your own life, Akiza!"  
"I don't know what your talking about", Aki pleaded. "I didn't hurt your brother!"  
_That woman is a Dark Signer, one of our enemies. They will try to destroy the Signers._  
_ Aki is a Signer?_ I watched as Akiza summoned Black Rose Dragon, then her red mark glowed on her arm. _I guess so, then. That means that I have to get her out of here._  
"You think that dragon can save you now?" The lady summoned what must have been a powerful monster. I felt a dark force looming near, and I felt a growl develop deep in my throat. That Dragon really must have been getting to me. The beast must have appeared outside because it was too big to be in here. I looked over out the window that was at the end of the part of the hall that had fallen to see a humongous neon green eye glaring at me.  
"W-What is that?" Aki's terrified voice brought me out of my trance. All of my hairs stood on end, my body coiled to spring into action whenever needed. Something about that thing just wasn't _right_.  
"Hah, you're finished now!" After she said that, I heard another screech from outside.  
_Someone summoned another one of those things?_ The building rumbled once more, and I saw more of the ceiling fall through the building. I then heard the sound of glass shattering, and saw a familiar limp body fall along with the debris.  
"_Sayer_?" Akiza's broken voice made me almost feel bad about what happened to him.  
"Humph. It appears as though we'll have to finish this duel another time. I'll be sure to take your life the next time around! Unless, of course, you don't make it out of this building. Good bye for now, Akiza Izinski." The Dark Signer made her exit as tears began to stream down Aki's face.  
"Sayer!" She almost leaped along the railing to die with him, but I held her back.  
"Aki! Keep your head. He wouldn't want you to go dying now, would he?" She only answered with muffled sobs. I just grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the elevator which was luckily still operating. I pushed her in, shut the door, and made it go down to the main floor.  
"He's gone... He's really gone!"  
"It's okay", I told her. "You'll be fine without him! Please, Aki, we need to get out of here."  
"No... It'll never be okay! You don't understand, you could never understand what it means to lose him, the only person I could ever care about!"  
"You'd be surprised."  
"And how do you figure that?" She was yelling now, starting to turn her sadness and pain in to hate and rage. I just let out a slight laugh.  
"I can only hope that you never get to find out the answer to the question." The elevator door opened, so I grabbed her arm and brought her out. All of the lights were off so everything was completely dark. I managed to find my way through the rubble and could finally see the entrance in the distance. I started to head on, but Aki stopped.  
"That's... He's..." She ran ahead of me and stopped right next to Sayer's still body.  
"Aki, we need to get moving!" I started towards her, but heard an off sound. I looked up to see a huge chunk of rock falling straight towards were Akiza was standing. She won't get out of the way in time! _There's only one thing I can do..._  
I jumped with all my might, pushing her out of the way just in time. The rock fell on me, crushing my lower body. Akiza stood and turned, watching me be crushed. She started to head to me, but my voice stopped her.  
"Don't make this for nothing! Don't stop, don't come back! Just run!" Thankfully, she listened to me. It must have been the look in my eyes that proved my stubbornness on the issue, but I could only hope that she wouldn't blame herself for this. You know, even if it really was her fault.  
The excruciating pain I felt became too much. I saw yet another flash of red before my eyes before I fell unconscious.  
_ I knew I had chosen the right one._  
I opened my eyes, blinking in an attempt to get used to the bright white light in the room. I sat up, my legs aching. Scratches covered my arm, and I noticed a closed gash along my lower left arm. My head was pounding, but I managed to stand.  
_How did I get here? I guess it doesn't matter... I just need to get out._ I stumbled along the wall, opened the door, and headed down the hall. Luckily, it was empty. After entering through the door at the end of that hall, I came unto yet another hall. The entire right wall was made of glass, revealing a huge room. The glass was scratched on the inside. Through it, I saw a duel going on, and causing the damage was none other than Black Rose Dragon. Tough petals flew around at light speed, causing the cuts. Akiza!  
I ran to the door and into the giant room. Wind howled and swirled around me. I saw some people standing around, observing the duel. Leo and Luna were present, so I started to head over to them. I looked over to see a man trying to reason with Akiza, but he wasn't the one dueling.  
The one who was wearing the disk was none other than Yusei Fudo. He looked different now, wearing a blue riding jacket and red pads over his jeans. I also noticed a criminal mark on his face that was just like Kalin's but on the opposite side of his face. Other than that, he was the same old Yusei.  
"You... You're alive?" Aki's voice rang strong and clear through the room, but I could still here her emotions through it. I looked over to see her eyes starting to tear up, hid behind an attempted mask of anger. She was lost and alone, just like I was.  
_ But what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger._ She ran straight to me and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing on my shoulder.  
"I thought you were dead! I thought that you were gone, all because of how stupid I was! I'm so sorry..." Her sincerity and sorrow actually surprised me, but it was probably more shocking that I was the one she was confiding in.  
"Um..." She slightly pushed me away, but kept her hands on my shoulders. She looked me square in the eyes, and I could see them betray her mask. _Lost in a world that despises you merely because of who you are. That's what I see, and I understand._ She nodded, as if she could hear my thoughts, then let go of my shoulders.  
"I don't think I ever got your name", she pointed out.  
"It's Rain", I answered, and flashed her a smile.  
"Rain?" Yusei dashed over and got a good look at me. "Yeah, definitely you. What happened? Shouldn't you be-"  
"Don't ask! It's a really, really long story, and I'd rather _not_ to get in to it right now."  
"Fair enough", he noted.  
"But um, you know, I have to say that it's really great to get to see you again."  
"Hah, same", he agreed.  
"See Leo, _that's_ the one who saved us."  
"Her? No way!" The boy's voice was high pitched. I looked over to see the twins talking about me. Yusei and Akiza began to have a conversation that seemed serious, so I headed over to them. "I don't need some _girl_ to save me. I bet it was Bolt, or-"  
"Really? Because she broke that glass thing they put you in with one punch!"  
"Um, sorry to interrupt guys", I cut in. "But what exactly happened?"  
"Oh! Uh... Hi there! My name's Leo and I heard that you saved me, so thanks!"  
"You're not a good liar", I pointed out, smiling.  
"W-What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Haha, nothing if you want it to."  
"Whatever!"  
"Akiza was in a coma", Luna explained. I was glad someone finally got to the point. "Something about emotional trauma because of a recent event. Those people over there are her parents. Apparently, they didn't give Akiza much attention when she was young. The man there is the senator, so he had to be away a lot of the time. When Akiza first showed signs of her powers, he called her a monster. Now he regrets it, but it devastated Akiza at the time. Then, they sent her away to the duel academy. The other kids were afraid of her and her powers. She eventually ran away, then went to live on her own. She finally found the Arcadia Movement, the only place that was a safe haven for her."  
"That's awful..."  
"No", I heard Akiza yell. "He was my only real friend! The only one who really understood me, and now he's gone!" She was yelling at Yusei.  
_ It's funny how similar some people's thoughts can be, isn't it?_  
_ But pain will only make you stronger_, the Dragon repeated.  
_ Yeah yeah, I get it. Why don't you ever mind your own business?_  
_ Because you _are_ my business._  
_ Fair enough._  
"We're your friends too, Akiza!" I was glad not to be in Yusei's position, having to keep her on our side. Then again, I really should have been trying, too.  
"But how do I know that? All anyone else has ever done is judged me, resented me. How can I trust anyone?"  
"We only tried to help you Akiza, really. We cared about you", the man I now know is Aki's father told her. "We just didn't know how! Please believe me. I love you." I felt her anger sear all the way across the room.  
"All lies! I'm just a monster. That's all I'll ever be to anyone! Anyone except Sayer..."  
_ This is going to be a long day._  
"Why would I be here if I didn't care about you? That man never allowed us to see you! I missed you, my little rose." This time, Aki let him hug her. I leaned against the wall and hid my eyes as I listened to him comfort and care for her. I felt a light burn inside of me, meaning that all of their birthmarks must have been lighting right now due to heightened emotions.  
"Yes, I knew it! These marks are really a mark of friendship, too! An everlasting bond between us", Leo said.  
"Of course", Yusei agreed, now standing beside us. "These marks brought us together. They couldn't be wretched." I heard the door open in the distance.  
"Everyone, I've come to bring you to Rex Goodwin's mansion."


	9. Chapter 8: Home

It was a woman's voice. I still didn't look at her, just focused on the floor. "The Signers need to meet there so that he can explain some things to you." Akiza came over to us.  
"Why should we", she said. "That man isn't to be trusted!"  
"It's all your choice. I'll give you all some time to think about it. In the meantime, Akiza, there are some things I need to show you. About the Arcadia Movement." Aki and Yusei followed the woman out the door.  
"Well, I know that I'm going", Leo said.  
"I'm going, too! Rain, what about you?"  
"Um, yeah, sure." The two continued to converse until the other three returned. Leo and Luna went up to them, so I slowly followed.  
"Wait a second... Aren't you Rain?" The woman's startled voice brought me to look at her. "You must be! Goodwin will be happy to finally meet you! I am ordered to capture you if I see you, but you don't really look like you should be messed with right now."  
"Whatever. Can we just get going?" We were all packed into a limousine and taken over to the mansion owned by Rex Goodwin, director of Sector Security. _Of course he'd be happy to see a fugitive that's finally turned up._  
After we were finally there, the doors opened and we were escorted to his office. We all stood in front of him, and he took a good look at all of us. His gaze shifted to a stop on me.  
"Nice to see you turn up, but odd to find you with my Signers." His voice was soft yet threatening, as if he had all the power in the world. I saw his hand drift down from his face, then two guards promptly restrained me. "After all of that at the Fortune Cup, I was afraid that I had lost you. Now, I am sorry for what I must do now, but please know that it is for the good of all of us. It won't be as bad as the torture you had to endure at the Facility. Shame that had to be done to you, but you know how Armstrong is! Always angry when one escapes. Lazar!"  
"Yes sir?" The man that looked like a clown answered his call.  
"Now is the time for the test. I believe we've finally found the Crimson Dragon." While the guards dragged me off, I heard my friends protesting for me.  
_It's nice to be around people who care about me._ I was thrown into a machine.  
_They're looking for me,_ I heard the Dragon's voice say._ I must hide in your heart now. They'll never find me there. Before this, I've only been in your mind with your thoughts. Now I'll not only know what you think, but I'll share your feelings. I didn't want to have to do this, but we cannot be found yet._ A sharp pain quickly erupted in my heart, and I knew that he was there now.  
After I was strapped in to the machine, it whirred to life. I saw red sparks of electricity start to spark around me, then I felt the pain. It was like a strong, continuous shock that never seemed to end. The red bolts flew all over and around me, searing my skin. I caught my screams in my throat; He was right, it wasn't as bad as the torture. I refused to show weakness.  
After what seemed like forever, the machine finally stopped. I couldn't move anything; They really searched everywhere but my heart. It probably would have killed me if they would have. I was thrown to the ground back in front of Goodwin's desk. I felt an arm bring me to my feet by mine, then another arm grasp my other arm.  
"We found nothing, sir. Truly sorry."  
"My, my. Either the Dragon is good at hide and seek, or you really don't possess it's power."  
"What did you do to her?" The voice sounded so familiar, but I almost didn't recognize it. I tried to say "Jack", but the pain in my throat kept me from doing so.  
"I had to search her for readings of the Dragon. If we could find the vessel it has chosen and bring it to our side this early, we may be unstoppable to the Dark Signers. However, it appears as though he isn't in her. That means that there is only one more person who it could be in. Rain, where is Kalin Kessler?" Just hearing the name struck me to the core. My breathing was heavy, my eyes were closed, and I couldn't lift my head.  
"Dead", I managed to answer. "He's dead."  
"But that surely can't be possible. His body wasn't ever found. He must have escaped."  
"I saw him die with my own two eyes." I felt a tear slip after I said it. "A dark flame took his body. He was just gone. I saw it." My voice was weak and shaky, but I had to answer. I wouldn't be tortured again for answers I didn't have.  
"You aren't going to need to be tortured again to tell me, are you?" I recoiled, shaking the two hands off of me and slammed myself against the wall. I finally lifted my head and glared at him, eyes full of whatever emotion I was showing the most. Fear? Sorrow? Or maybe just plain, raw pain?  
"Please leave me alone", I begged. I then gripped the sides of my head and pleaded, "They did the same thing! Just asked me the same thing over and over again... Then they'd start that damned machine... It hurt so much... But I couldn't tell him what I didn't know! Please let me go..." This time, those that I remembered were around me finally spoke up.  
"Just leave it alone! She's obviously telling the truth!" That was Jack's voice, I knew now. I slowly lowered myself to the floor, still clutching my head. Now tears were streaming down my face. All of those memories were coming back.  
"I'm only trying to help. A tremendous asset to aid us in saving the world is no small object. One broken person is worth it."  
"Listen to yourself", Yusei told him. "I'd rather do it on our own then have to hurt anyone!"  
"The same goes for me", the others chimed in.  
"If you all really refuse, then I suppose I must let you go."  
"No." The voice came from my mouth, but I wasn't the one who had said that. Tears stopped flowing, but in the inside I felt as if they should be. I stood up and said, "I'm staying with you. I want to know what's going on. I don't trust you, sure, but I need to hear this."  
_ I'm sorry for taking over without consent,_ the Dragon apologized. _But I meant what I said. You do need to hear this, despite the pain I know you are feeling._  
_Okay. You don't need to apologize... I'm glad you did it._ He was luckily hiding my eyes. Despite not exactly being able to control myself, I could still use all of my senses. _What's that odd feeling in my mouth?_  
_ Fangs._  
_ Fangs? Why do I have fangs?_  
_ It happens when my power is being exerted. A small side effect. I'll make sure that no one notices._  
_ But... fangs? Really?_  
_ You'll get used to them eventually._  
"Rain, are you sure? You seem really hurt", Yusei pointed out. "Maybe it's best you rest."  
"I told you, I'm _fine_", the Dragon answered.  
"Good then", Goodwin decided. "Let us go." We were all led out, but I stumbled on the way out. Luckily, Jack caught me. He wrapped his left arm around my waist to help me walk.  
"Thanks, Jack."  
"No problem. We are friends after all, aren't we? Then again, we need to have a long discussion about where exactly you've been."  
"Yeah, I guess I kind of owe everyone a bit of an explanation, huh", the Dragon relented.  
_ You're pretty good at saying what I would... for the most part._  
"We're here", Rex said. We had been descending in an elevator for what seemed like forever. The doors opened to reveal a huge underground cavern. A red light began to emit from the ground, revealing an etching of the Crimson Dragon glyph around a ginormous staircase. I could see all of the Signers notice their marks on the glyph.  
_ That's the Stairway to the Dragon Star, the pinnacle of an ancient civilization that worshipped me._  
"That surrounding the stairway is indeed the symbol of the Signers. It has been passed down as a legend of the People of the Stars, an ancient civilization from thousands of years before our time", Goodwin explained. All of the Signers birthmarks began to glow in correspondence to the glyph. The Dragon was tempted to come out as well, but stayed considering the circumstances.  
"Jack, Yusei, don't you remember your first encounter with the Dragon?" The scene surrounding us shifted according to their memories, showing us a duel between the two. Both of their ace cards, Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend were attacking each other, bringing the Dragon out. It's glowing crimson hide lit up the arena as it soared through the sky. "The Dragon guided both of you here so that you may reunite."  
"Not true", Jack and Yusei rejected in unison.  
"We just had a score to settle is all", Jack told him.  
"Really? I'm pretty sure it was just Goodwin's scheming that brought us here together."  
"I did nothing of the sort. Your meeting was fate; I merely followed the Dragon's guidance in my actions."  
"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Yusei stepped forward, looking skeptical and even a tad angry.  
"It's up to you rather you believe or not, but no this: None of you can escape your fate. You have been chosen and brought together for a reason that must be followed through."  
"But my mark has only every brought me pain", Aki complained. "Is that the kind of fate you mean?"  
"If it weren't for the powers the mark granted you, you would never have met any of the other Signers. The mark is given to duelists chosen personally by the Dragon itself. You were clearly deemed worthy. Your fate not only includes this fight coming up, but may link to other affairs as well. Isn't this correct, Luna?"  
"Yes", she answered. "Now I know that I have to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and that world, no matter what!"  
"Precisely", Goodwin agreed. "You all share the same birthmarks as the original chosen Signers of the People of the Stars. As reincarnations of these warriors, it is your duty to stop the evil that will attempt to envelop this world."  
"Wait a second", Leo interrupted. "Aren't there supposed to be five Signers? Where's the last one?"  
"The fifth Signer was already awakened long ago. They and the Dragon will surely come to your aid when they are needed."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It will be long before any of us will truly know. Now, on to the next topic." As Goodwin said this, the scene around us shifted to ancient looking designs in the ground.  
"The Nazca Lines", Jack pointed out. "But they disappeared just earlier!"  
"That's right, Jack. These lines are actually ancient seals on dark incarnations beneath the earth sealed there by the Crimson Dragon centuries ago. The lines have recently been disappearing due to the work of the Dark Signers." A glyph that resembled a Spider lit up and slowly disappeared. I noticed the Lizard mark I saw on that lady's arm in the distance as well.  
"Dark Signers possess dark marks similar to the marks you bear. Also, their duels are Shadow Duels, where the damage is all real. The outcome typically decides who lives and who does not. They also use special Dark Synchro Monsters, which use negative levels in order to tune. I'm sure all of you will encounter these threats as you face this evil."  
"When a Dark Signer appears, the same glyphs will surely follow as a duel begins. They are similar to the Nazca Lines, but they glow with a purple flame. The arrival of one means anything but good news for especially the citizens of both this city and the Satellite. You may also have seen their most powerful monsters, their Earthbound Immortals." The scene shifted again to show the outside of the Arcadia Movement building the night before. Two large beasts were situated there: The giant lizard I saw and a giant hummingbird-type beast with yellow veins instead of green like on the lizard.  
"The two before you are Earthbound Immortals. They are summoned by absorbing the souls of any people around them. Of course, your marks will protect you from this. Hundreds are already unaccounted for."  
"And what happens to those who are sacrificed?" Jack's voice sounded oddly concerning, losing it's apathetic edge for a split second.  
"I do not know at this time. As you all can see, this phenomenon calls for immediate action. If we stand aside now, the citizens of New Domino and Satellite will surely fall prey to the Dark Signers, and the entire city will collapse. This battle is and always has been unavoidable from the very beginning. You can try to run and hide from destiny, but it will always find you. You all are the only ones that can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction."  
"Wait a second", the Dragon and me seemed to speak up at the same time, thinking the same thing. "These Dark Signers... They're actually people, though. People who had lives. If we defeat them, isn't there a way we could-"  
"No. The Dark Signers are the souls of the dead that walk this earth once more for one final purpose. They have merely been brought back awakened to these new dark abilities, but they cannot be brought back to life. They are messengers of the Underworld, wanting to capture this world for their own." Everyone was shocked to hear this, then Aki spoke up.  
"But... That one that's after me is Misty Tredwell. Are you saying that the life she gave up can never be brought back? I'm sure that she gave up her life to get revenge on me for something I didn't even do!"  
"Some people just make poor choices", Goodwin promptly answered. "This was her destiny, just as fighting her is yours."  
"But that's not right!" Now, Akiza was screaming in protest.  
"He's right", The Dragon and I agreed with him, probably oddly to the others. "Their choices landed them where they are, even if it is for the right or wrong reasons. If there is a way, we'll save them, but if what he says is true then we can't simply wait for answers that won't come. Now, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to do whatever I can to help this fight, Signer or not." I heard Jack let out a snort beside me.  
"I don't follow anything, even fate, but if you all really need me then I feel like this is what I have to do." The scene changed back to the staircase.  
"Destiny is in motion. There is no turning back now. Decide now rather you want to fight the Dark Signers or not. Time is running out." Goodwin then walked out, leaving only us and our thoughts. Luckily, I wasn't the only one in my thoughts.  
_ Why didn't you tell me any of this before?_ It didn't answer.  
"Well I've made my choice", it said through me. "I don't want to stay here any longer..." When I was almost to the elevator, a voice called out.  
"Wait a second!" I barely turned my head to see all five of them behind me. Both me and the Dragon hid our eyes then let out a slight smile. The elevator opened, so I stepped in and held the door for all of them. They all filed in, one by one, and when they all were safely inside I shut the door and we headed up.  
"I have to go", Luna told us. "Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Spirit World need me. It's my job to save them."  
"That's good", I responded. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with Torunka alone." She laughed, but the Dragon must not of had it in him. "Yusei, what's got you so down?" He gave me a bewildered look, but I could still see his sorrow.  
"Kalin's really dead?" The Dragon swiftly fully took over for me after we had been somewhat sharing, as if knowing what would probably happen.  
"Of course he is", Jack answered for me. "I'm pretty sure that Rain nor anyone could ever be that good of an actor if he's not."  
"Um, who's Kalin?" I think I forgot all about the others in the room before Akiza said that.  
"No one", I answered her myself. "Forget about it." The doors opened, and I was the first to leave. I found the way outside and exited as fast as I could, slowly closing the door and breathing slowly. _It's nice to finally breathe fresh air._ On the far side of the lawn I was standing on was a rose garden. I headed inside until I was deep inside and found a bench, then sat down and collected my thoughts. I was glad that the Dragon had left me in full control.  
_ This has been a fun day,_ the Dragon said. I only snorted.  
"Yeah, I've got fangs, Aki's got emotional stress, Yusei and Jack want to drill me about you-know-who, and finally, I have to protect two young twins who might end up being more trouble then they're worth! If I would've known what you signed me up for, I probably would have ended my life then and there after all."  
_ That's not true. You're glad to have purpose._  
"Yeah, I know... I guess I'm just feeling a little sour."  
_ I think I know how to make you feel better._ My bracelet started blasting music, so I just smiled and started to sing along.  
"_Drink the poison lightly, 'cause there are deeper and darker things than you... I know, I've been there too! I know it must seem frightening to have the world fall apart right under your shoes, trust me, I've been there too. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you!_" The music stopped as I heard grass and leaves rustle. Aki stepped out, looking less tense than usual. _Must be the roses._  
"Rain? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah", I answered, giving her a slight smile. "I think I'll be okay." She sat down next to me.  
"It really was awful what he did to you in there. I'm so sorry-"  
"Don't be", I interrupted. "You never did anything to me, and don't even try to blame yourself for things I did to myself. That's basically just causing yourself to suffer."  
"All right", she sighed. "You know, you're more stubborn than you look."  
"So I've been told", I stated, laughing.  
"Rain, was that you singing?" My face probably turned a little red, so I brought up my arm, scratched the back of my head, and turned it away.  
"Um, yeah, it was."  
"Really? I knew it! You have a beautiful voice, really. One day, you should become a famous singer, or start a band or-"  
"No thanks", I cut in, putting my arm down. "I don't do very well in front of people."  
"Stage fright?" I gave her a bewildered look.  
"I'm not afraid of stages. I slept on one every night in Satellite." She only gave me that cute laugh again.  
"I don't literally mean afraid of stages! It's a saying, like you're afraid of doing things in front of a lot of people."  
"Well that's a weird saying!" She only laughed again. "Oh, whatever! You know, I've got to go talk to Yusei and Jack. You're joining the fight, right?"  
"I think I've decided to, yes", she responded. "My mother and father were actually worried about me. Can you believe that? Worried about me! Plus, my friends need me."  
"Well, I'm glad you think that now, and good luck against... Misty, was it?"  
"Yes, Misty Tredwell." Her eyes went a tad blank, as if deep in thought. "She said that I killed her brother... But from what Mina showed me, it was Sayer that did something to him. I don't know if I can believe that Sayer would do something like that, though!"  
"The truth will come out eventually", I pointed out. "I wouldn't trust him if I were you."  
"Why's that? Did he do something to you?" I turned and looked at her in the eyes, wondering if I should tell her.  
_I have to_. "Well, if you consider brainwashing me so he could use my ability to reach the Spirit World for himself something, then yes, he did."  
"B-Brainwashing? Are you serious?"  
"Don't worry, that wasn't the worst part."  
"What could have been worse than that?"  
"The part when my memory came back and I had to relive all of the horrible things that happened to me", I muttered. "Then again, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." A baffled look grew on her face.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Don't worry about it." I gave her a slight smile, then started to head out. "When the world is insane you get used to the pain and you don't even know what you feel!" I exited the garden to come back out onto the lawn. I was going to look for my two old friends, but Luna's voice stopped me.  
"Leo, wait!" The boy was running towards me, looking like he was about to cry. "Stop him, Rain!" I decided to help her out, so I grabbed Leo by the arm before he could pass.  
"Hey! Let- me- go!" He kept trying to break free, lashing out wildly, but I managed to keep my grip. Luna came up behind me, and I noticed that she was crying.  
"Leo, you can't stay here! I need your help!"  
"What help am I?" He turned towards her, so I let go. "You're the Signer, a legendary hero who needs to save the world! Before, I thought you were just dead weight to me. I always wanted to go play outside and duel, but you were getting sick all the time. Now, though, I'm just the dead weight. I'm not a Signer... I'm not even a good duelist! I'm no help at all..."  
"That's not true", Luna said quickly as tears formed in her eyes. "You're my brother, my hero! I _need_ you, Leo! I can't do anything without you... I'm still glad you stayed with me all of those times, too, but I'm sorry."  
"You... you do?"  
"And hey, even if you aren't a Signer, you sure have the heart of one", I pointed out, pointing at his chest. "You belong with us, I can feel it." I saw a shine glow in his eyes at my words.  
"Hey you guys", Yusei said while he and Jack came out to meet us. Aki also came out of the garden. "Have you all decided? Me and Jack have chosen to go."  
"I'm going, too", Aki stated.  
"So are we", Leo answered for them.  
"Me too, obviously." I hid my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at them. "Looks like the day is almost over."  
"The sunset is beautiful", Aki pointed out.  
"Everyone, we've got a problem!" That woman, Mina, came rushing out to us. "Something bad is happening in Satellite... Really bad." We, of course, promptly headed inside. She took us to a room filled with screens, all showing Satellite. A black fog was engulfing the entire island.  
"Some sort of abnormality occurred, and we cannot contact Sector Security in the area! This footage may not even last for very long-" The screens went black at that moment. "Oh no..."  
"That's it", Jack said stepping forward. "We're going to Satellite right now. We won't just stand by while it's turned to ruin!"  
"Okay. You're all going too, I suppose?" We all told her yes, so she started to get us our ride. She pulled out a communication device(They told me it was called a "phone") and called presumably Goodwin, then hung up after hearing a few words and led us to the roof of the building. While we were waiting, I heard Jack and Mina start to talk, then everyone seemed to break off into their own conversations while I just blew out a sigh. Goodwin finally came up, and we gathered again.  
"The mist you all saw was from the original Ener-D Reactor, meaning that destiny must be guiding it's creator, Professor Fudo's son." The others seemed astonished, but the news wasn't exactly important to me. "Everyone, remember your mission: Defeat the Dark Signers and get that reactor turning in the right direction." Goodwin left after that, not planning to follow us to Satellite, and our ride still wasn't here, so I decided to consult the Dragon.  
_ What did the mist do? And you better answer me this time!_  
_ The black mist consumed the residents of your precious home._  
_ W-What? Everyone? Crow and Hiro and... all of them?_  
_ You were the one that asked._  
_ At least I get to be the one to save them._  
_ Yes. At least._ I almost snapped back at him, but the helicopter began to land at that moment. A man in a Sector Security uniform stepped out, but stopped in disbelief as soon as he saw Yusei.  
"Y-Yusei? Why are you here?" His voice was deep and a tad raspy.  
"Trudge! You're the one that's bringing us to Satellite?" The man named Trudge looked even more angry and almost continued the argument until Mina stepped in.  
"Trudge! Please, we need you to bring us. I know you may not like Yusei, but you're the best man we've got now." Trudge's angry look immediately softened as he looked at the woman.  
"Of course, ma'am. I'm completely capable of the task ahead of us", he stated, blushing. "It is an honor to serve you!"  
I found myself wondering if me and Kalin had been this obvious.  
He then stepped aside and opened the door, letting Mina in first. Yusei entered next, and Trudge gave him a nasty look. Then all of the others entered, and finally it was my turn. I stepped up and the officer immediately recognized me as well. "Hold on a sec! Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
"Um, nope. Never seen you before as far as I can remember! Then again, that isn't very far, is it?" I tapped my finger to my chin, pondering this revelation.  
"Wait, I remember now! You're the escaped fugitive, Rain!"  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'm that, too."  
"It's okay, Trudge. She's been cleared to help us." He gave me a skeptical look, but let me on board otherwise. I sat down next to Leo who was next to Luna then Mina. Across from me was Jack, and adjacent to him was Yusei then Aki. I sat with my back against the wall beside me and looked out the window behind me. I saw three people on the shore sending us off: Bolt, that old man I saw at the Arcadia Movement with him, and some other young child. Everyone else was waving, so I just gave Bolt my two-fingered salute. He noticed and repeated the gesture.  
"Do you mind telling us about the Ener-D Reactor and Yusei's father?" We had been sitting in silence for some time, and I was glad Akiza had broken it. She had asked Mina, who seemed happy to answer. Yusei was deep in thought, but didn't protest. I merely shut my eyes and listened, more tired than I looked.  
"Seventeen years ago, the Ener-D system developed a problem and caused Zero Reverse, the incident that separated Satellite and New Domino City. The media pinned this on natural disasters so that the real cause would never be found out. The head of development for this segment of the work on the Ener-D system was Professor Fudo."  
"Wait, so Yusei's father was in the incident?" You know a story is interesting when even Leo will pay attention and act serious. A silent answer was applied, and I noticed everyone's heads lower a tad.  
"Wait", Trudge spoke up. "Why would they put a Satellite resident in charge of such a major project?"  
"Yusei was originally born in the city", Jack responded.  
"Oh really? Go figure..."  
"Yeah? Well, I was born in the Satellite. Got a problem with that?"  
"N-No..."  
"Good, then." I was glad Jack shut him up. Outside, the clouds were dark.  
T_his storm isn't normal,_ the Dragon pointed out. _The Dark Signers have never been welcoming._  
"This lightning spells bad trouble", Trudge declared. "If we get hit, it won't be pretty." Yusei stood up and headed to the front.  
"Land us there."  
"Um, what?"  
"Land there", Mina reaffirmed. Trudge of course obeyed then. Looking out, I was utterly relieved to see Martha's house was where Yusei had taken us. Then again, I feared the storm that would be coming. She most definitely wouldn't be happy about what I had done. After we landed, I exited last, after even Trudge.  
"So", he whispered, "What did you do to land you in the Facility? I know it sounds wrong, but you don't really look like the kind of person that would-"  
"Save it", I cut in. "I've heard it before, so you're fine. I actually come from here too, by the way, and I used to live with Martha, that lady over there. As soon as she sees me I think you'll get your answer." Although I was expecting Martha to see me first, it was a different old friend who called out to me as she talked to Jack.  
"Rain? Rain, is that you?"  
"C-Crow?" _He's alive!_ I dashed over and pulled him in for a hug. "I say, it's really great to see you again."  
"Right back at you! What all happened to you? How did you get back and meet up again with these fellas?" I never got to answer the question.  
"Rain!" My hairs started to stand on end at her voice as she stomped over to me. "Never have I ever heard of anyone doing anything as stupid as what you did!" I just scratched the back of my head and smiled a silly grin as she ranted. "That boy didn't deserve any kind of help for his actions and you knew it! For you to go to the lengths that you did, relinquishing you own freedom like that, makes me only hope that being in love doesn't make everyone as much of an idiot as you!" She then pulled me in for the biggest hug I've ever given or gotten and added, "But I'm so glad you're home safe now."  
"Come on Martha, you're suffocating her!" Crow managed to pry me from her arms while I laughed. "Plus, what she did was kind of justifiable. You know, if you really think about it!" Martha only gave out a low "humph" then invited everyone to eat dinner here. Before I headed inside, yet another person got to see me again.  
"Well, if it isn't Rain, my little promise breaker." Blister came up behind me and hung his arm around my shoulders. "Where'd you go off to? I spend all of that time just to harbor a fugitive and you get caught!"  
"Not caught by who you'd expect", I answered. "Give a big thanks to the Arcadia Movement, and especially to that evil big brain they had, Sayer! Guy overheard me telling you about my dream and brainwashed me for it. Can you believe that? I didn't even think brainwashing was possible!"  
"Wow, really? Sayer himself came up to you and captured you right after I left? That's a tough break. I looked for you on the news and everything, but the search wasn't dropped! I even looked around everywhere but couldn't find you. Then I come home to run into that Yusei fellow, and he ends up spouting out that same stuff you said about Aero! To be honest, it only really made me miss you a bit more."  
"Yeah", Yusei agreed. "Rain, I know this may sound odd, but I've been to the places you've been and seen what you've done. What you started at the Facility, how you helped Blister and even Akiza! You're really a good person." I blushed and scratched the back of my head again.  
"Aw, thanks you guys. It's nice to finally be home. Yusei, one last thing: How did Bolt get out?"  
"Bolt? I won his freedom for him. I could see the good in all of those guys, the good that you brought out, so I made a wager with Armstrong and won."  
"Neat", I commented. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure you're the better person."  
"Stop trying to start a fight, Rain!" Crow was standing across from us. "That's something I think both of you will go to the grave fighting about, honest!" We all laughed.  
"Come on inside, everyone", Martha called. "We have some things we need to discuss." I followed the others in and sat next to Luna at the end of the table. "I understand that you all know of the black mist that blew through yesterday. The truth of it is that the fog took everyone away. When it cleared out, everyone was gone."  
"Yeah", Crow agreed. "I just barely made it out of there in time!"  
"Does that mean... Rally and the others?" Yusei's worried look made me wonder who he was talking about.  
"They haven't been found, either", Martha lamented. "Satellite is practically empty."  
"That's why we've come to save it", Jack stated.  
"Right", Yusei agreed. "Together, as friends." Jack only snorted.  
"Friends? I don't know if I consider anyone my 'friend'."  
"Well, regardless, we need to begin fixing dinner for you all. Make yourselves at home!" At that, most everyone got up and headed outside, including me. I actually really wanted to head back to my stage, but I decided against it because it might take too long. I ended up just sitting at the base of a tree, thinking.  
"You look tired." Luna came over and sat next to me.  
"Hah, I am. It's been a long day, one that's definitely given me a big headache."  
"Be glad we didn't go to the Spirit World, then! Just think about what Torunka would have done to that..." We both laughed.  
"So how about this place, eh?"  
"It's nicer than I expected", she explained. "To be honest I thought it'd be kind of scary." This time only I laughed.  
"Yeah, that's probably the way they described it. Glad it's at least a tad enjoyable."  
"Yeah! So, were you actually born here, too?"  
"Born here? I don't know", I answered.  
"Don't know? How can you not know?"  
"Honestly? One day, a long time ago, I woke up here with no memory of how I got here or who I was. It was a struggle just to remember my name. Then I met all of those guys, and some stuff happened, then I ended up back here."  
"Wow, really? That's horrible..."  
"Haha, it's not too bad, don't worry. I just try not to think about it much, lest I get yet another headache."  
"Okay, one last question. Was what Ancient Fairy Dragon said about the Crimson Dragon true? That it's in you?"  
"Yes", I whispered. "Please don't tell anyone, though. It's kind of important."  
"Oh, of course! I understand. My lips are sealed."  
"Dinner time", Martha called. "Come on in everyone!"  
"Mmm, I wonder what we're having", Luna pondered.  
"Stew", I answered. "It's gotta be stew." I was right of course. A warm, homely bowl of her stew was just what I needed, though. All of the children taking refuge here were quite glad to have a warm meal as well. As they wondered who all made it, a boy spoke up.  
"The Security man made it! He's a great cook." I saw some like Yusei and Mina give him peculiar looks, but the children only showed deep gratitude. I noticed Trudge blush again and quickly take a bite, trying to draw attention away, but it backfired as the soup was a bit too hot and he had to quickly down some of his water. An angry look flashed across his face when I giggled.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing", I responded, then blew on a spoonful before eating it. After dinner, we were all given a room to spend the night in. Martha actually gave me my old room, and I didn't have to share with anyone else. I headed upstairs and crashed immediately.


	10. Chapter 9: Pain

That night was my first nightmare.  
Purple flames spun around me, engulfing me in a mysterious darkness. The flames spread as soon as a bright red light began to emit from me. I looked down to see several markings glowing all over my body, and I felt the power of the Crimson Dragon in me. My eyes began to glow bright red and the fangs came out again.  
_We are one. He needs us._ In the distance, the flames were surrounding someone else. I dashed over to find Yusei trapped, and began to push with all my might, despite the flames swirling around us. He was on his duel runner, making the task harder, but finally me and the Dragon managed to push him out together.  
"Yusei!" He looked at me then, and shock came over him. He looked over and started to talk, probably to someone else.  
"You... How could you do this? I understand to me, but... How could you just leave like that?" Then, all of the images melted and I started to fall into an endless darkness until more flames exploded. My eyes flew open to reveal me back in the bedroom I had fallen asleep in. I glanced out the window to see a dark purple sign glowing on the dark clouds.  
_That's one of them, isn't it? A Dark Signer?_  
_ Correct. A duel between a Dark Signer and a Signer is going on at this very moment. I must advise you to go back to sleep. I'm sure that the Signer will be fine._  
_ What are you talking about? It's our job to make sure everything goes smooth, and from what I just saw, they're not._ I threw the covers off of me and ran out the door and down the stairs. Martha was waiting at the bottom.  
"All of the others are gone already", she said. "Yusei went off alone to go to duel one of those Dark Signers. We're lucky Crow followed him, then the others. Are you going after them?"  
"Yes, ma'am. I've got to make sure that everyone's okay!"  
"Of course, Rain", she declared, laughing. "Good luck. Make sure Yusei comes back safe!" I nodded and headed out the door. The dark sign was floating over an area I remembered was more of a trash dump then a residential area, so if there were people left, the dark flames that the glyph would cause probably wouldn't be hurting much. I started to just run there because I decided that my runner probably wouldn't make it here in time. When I was almost there, a giant monster with bright blue veins exploded out of the ground.  
_Earthbound Immortal._ Whoever was dueling would be in a lot of trouble if that thing's attack landed. I started to run again, but the Dragon burst forth from inside me. It spread it's wings wide and flew over to the beast, but then out of sight near the ground. Soon enough, the monster disappeared, along with the glyph. I felt the Dragon start to slip back inside of me from seemingly no where. _What did you do? _  
_ He almost died. I forced his duel runner to crash so he would only be damaged._  
_ He... He did? And you didn't want me to come over here? We almost lost Yusei! I've got to find him._ Before I started, something caught my eye. I stopped and turned, then walked over and bent down to find a card on the ground. I almost picked it up, but a voice stopped me.  
"Hold it!" The voice seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I dropped the card, held both of my hands in the air, and slowly stood. I bent my head slightly so I could see who it was through my right eye. He was dressed in a Dark Signers outfit all right, pants with the blue veins like Misty's green ones. He wore a dark cloak with the veins as well over a red shirt. The shirt, though, was a bit too small, so you could see his belly. His hood was drawn over his face, so I couldn't see what he looked like. He was also wearing riding gloves that were mostly black, but a wide white stripe was going down over the center of the top.  
"Woah, now, I don't mean any trouble..."  
"R-Rain? Rain, is that you?" The man slapped a hand to his forehead. "Man, I came to find a dragon, and I end up finding you? I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world!" I lowered my hands, but kept my body turned and only one eye on him. He took off his hood, and my eyes widened, struck with horror.  
"K-Kalin?" His eyes were solid black inside and outside the iris and the glyph that I had just seen in the air shone purple on his arm. The criminal mark that once adorned his face was now a deep red. I quickly turned my head to keep him from seeing my eyes, but he came over, spun me around, and brought me in for a hug.  
"Rain, I'm so glad to see you again!" But I was still stiff, stung with shock and despair.  
"No... No!" I pushed him off with all my might, and he stumbled backwards, looking confused. Then I started yelling. "You... What did you do? How could you do this?..."  
"What do you mean? Rain, I'm alive! We're alive..."  
"No! You're a Dark Signer", I yelled.  
"Doesn't matter! Look I came back to get revenge for us! You can even join me, Rain. Please!"  
"Revenge for what", I snapped. "Revenge for what didn't happen? Revenge for what you brought on yourself? Get real!"  
"You know what for! Come on, Rain, don't do this! Don't you know I came back for us?" My shoulders only drooped and I turned away from him as the horrible realization of everything fell upon me.  
"No", I whispered. "No, you just left me alone there. You left me for this... No, Kalin, I'd rather you be dead than come back like this." It was then that the tears came pouring down all over again, so I ran. The moon shone down as my silver tears hit the ground and Kalin called my name, but I couldn't think anymore. I let my body take over as I scrambled over the piles of trash littering the ground, my trail of tears wetting them. After I had been running for some time, I tripped and fell, face-planting into the ground. I could just lay there, sobbing.  
"I'm guessing you saw him, too?"  
"Please just leave me alone." My voice was quiet and sounded broken.  
"Come on now, Rain!" Jack hoisted me to my feet by my armpits. "Snap out of it." He let go of me, but I only fell limp on his chest. He puffed a sigh and held me.  
"Jack, are you my friend?"  
"Of course I'm your friend."  
"Then why did you lie earlier?" I could feel him set his jaw.  
"Things have been a bit different since you left, I'll just leave it at that."  
"Oh... Jack?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why did he do that to us?"  
"Rain, I think that you know that more than anyone. We need to get back to Martha's. Yusei was hurt badly, so Crow took him back in front of us. Akiza followed behind with his broken duel runner, so I was left with the twins and now you."  
"Oh, okay, but Jack... I can't walk."  
"All right then", he sighed. He brought me around and held my waist up with his arm while I wrapped my arm around his neck.  
"Rain, are you okay?" Luna and Leo followed close behind us. Luna actually came up beside me and held my hand as we walked. "I know you must be feeling horrible right now... I'm so sorry!" I just focused on taking one step at a time, trying to ignore the continuous stream of tears.  
_ It's not fair! I thought that I had cried all of them already. They weren't supposed to come back!_ "Will Yusei be okay?"  
"Kalin beat him up pretty bad", Leo told me. "If his duel runner hadn't broken when it did, he'd probably be gone already! Since it did, though, I think he should be fine. It really was a lucky break."  
"The Crimson Dragon was the one who did it", Luna stated. "I saw it. It protected Yusei!" Luna squeezed my hand, probably thinking that I had somehow made it happen.  
"I sure hope he's okay", I said, still crying. "It's pretty much my fault this happened, after all..."  
"Don't even start with that", Jack quickly cut in. "You can't blame yourself for this. There's nothing you could have done, so lay off. You need to get over this." He then leaned over and whispered, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm going through a bit of the same thing. There was this girl, Carly, and I think the Dark Signers took her. I just believe that that's the reason I really agreed to fight." I cracked a smile.  
"Carly? Aw, Jack..." At that he got a bit angry.  
"What do you mean by that?" I let out a weak laugh.  
"Nothing. You guys seem cute together is all." His face started to turn red, and I laughed again. "Now you know what it feels like!" He laughed that time, too.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Leo jumped in front of us, blocking our path. "Sounds like an interesting conversation."  
"Sorry kid, adults only."  
"What do you mean 'adults only'? I want to help cheer her up!"  
"Keep trying", Jack responded. Leo reacted by coming up quite close to me, looking me right in the eye, grinning like a madman, then wiping a tear off my cheek as I swiftly shut my eyes.  
"There! Bet you feel better now, don't you, Rain?" I merely offered a weak smile, then kept walking. "Oh, fine then!" I thought I heard Luna sigh beside me. When we arrived at Martha's, we entered through the back door. A doctor usually stayed with her, and his room was back here. Leo opened the door and Jack lowered me against the wall as we entered. As soon as I sat, I laid my head back and felt the tears slip down my cheeks. I brought up my knees and hugged them to my chest. I thought I heard someone sit next to me, but I just ignored it. I only wept, thinking about this horrible situation I had been put in, until I heard a door open.  
"Good news, everyone! Yusei will be fine as soon as his wounds heal. He's really a truly lucky boy; Those shards that impaled him barely missed his arteries. I managed to pull all of them out." It was an old man's voice: The doctor. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to bed. Good night." Steps echoed up the stairs above me as I lowered my head into my lap, still sobbing, but so relieved.  
_ He's okay... My friend is okay._ Someone stopped in front of me.  
"Rain, dear, get up", Martha ordered. I reluctantly obeyed, using the wall to steady myself. I kept my head down as tears continued to stream down my cheeks. She took my arm and led me up the stairs, taking me to my room and sitting me on my old bed. She took my face between her hands and told me, "I know it hurts. What he did to you was wrong, and I'm glad you're not happy about it. Rain, do you know what I told him that first night? Do you?"  
"No", I whispered. "What was it?" This time, I met her eyes.  
"I told him not to hurt you. You're a good girl, do you understand me? You don't deserve this. I've heard about everything you've been through since you left. None of that ever should of happened! You should have been here, safe..." Her voice trailed off, as if being lost in thought. "I wish you didn't have to have a broken heart, and I wish that you wouldn't have to hurt."  
"Thank you, Martha. For everything." She nodded, then gave me another big hug. I wrapped my arms around her as well, bawling on her shoulder.  
"What are you going to do?" I only sighed.  
"I think I know what I have to do, but... it's hard to face. I don't really want to think about it now, I guess. I can't sleep here, though." I stood from the bed.  
"Rain..." I lowered my head and exited the room, then the house. I headed back over to the tree I had sat at earlier and lowered myself, leaning my back against it. In the distance, I saw a large window, probably the room where Yusei had been operated on.  
_ You knew, didn't you?_  
_ Yes_, the Dragon answered at last.  
_Why didn't you warn me? Or hinted, or... something... _  
_ Because I knew of the outcome._  
_ And because it hurts you, too._  
_ That may have been a part of the decision, yes._  
_ Please, Dragon, I'm begging you. Isn't there any possible way to save him? Any of them?_  
_ ...There is only one way I know of, but I strongly advise against it. It can be done with my power, however._  
_ Tell it to me._ Then and there, he explained the only way I would be able to help them. _And you're sure that's the only way?_  
_ Positive, though I suppose anything is possible._  
_ I don't think I'm willing to take the risk. I'll do it._  
_ As you wish, Hero._  
_ Hero? What's with that?_  
_ You may learn someday. _  
_ That's helpful._ The Dragon had left me alone, though. _So, so alone..._ I leaned my head back against the tree and continued to sob. Those same thoughts just kept coming back:_ How could he do this to me?_ The burden in my back pocket had grown much heavier since I'd seen him. I just want to cry out, _I got it back for you! Isn't that what you wanted? Would you have stayed?..._  
The thoughts, tears, and pain followed me until morning. The sun rose high in the sky as people began to bustle about their daily activities. Everyone can move on so easily, but for me, it was as if the whole world had stopped. Stopped for my tears, and the sun had only come at a false attempt to lend me some hope. Then again, I only reminded myself that the world would never revolve around me, nor should it. I couldn't stand the thought of all my friends feeling sorrow for me. I wished that I could stand up, that I could be strong again, that I could show them that I was okay.  
_Too bad I've never been a very good liar._ "Why does being strong have to be so hard?"  
_The laments of a hero_, the Dragon answered. _You don't try, you just are. I chose you for a reason. The Orichalcos may give you a boost of strength._ I pulled the card out of my deck and looked at it.  
_ What's the story behind this card, anyway?_  
_ That you must figure out at a later time as well. Now is too early._  
_ Oh joy._ Deep in thought, I hadn't noticed that someone had come to stand in front of me. They bent down to look at me, and I immediately leaped at him. "Yusei, you're okay!" He laughed while I hugged him, then let go. "I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry? Rain, I heard you're not feeling too hot."  
"I feel a lot better knowing you're okay", I told him.  
"You really must be feeling terrible, though", he repeated, studying my eyes. "I'm sorry it's my fault that he's back." If I was drinking water, I would've done a spit take.  
"You're fault? You must be joking."  
"Rain, he blames me for everything!"  
"I know", I told him. "At least I figured after he complained about that every day."  
"He did? But why didn't you-"  
"You honestly think he'll listen to me?" I puffed a sigh and sagged my shoulders. "Um, sorry for yelling... I guess I'm not feeling very well."  
"Rain, do you want the truth?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm scared. The fact that my old friend's really trying to kill me, and how strong he was, I don't know if I can stand up to him again."  
"I could destroy him for you", I said, giggling and meeting his eyes. They quickly sparked with defiance.  
"No way. It's way too dangerous for you to do anything like that! Plus, this is the Signer's battle, and you know that. Plus, if we were to lose you too..."  
"Relax! It was just a joke." He was still worriedly pondering all of the outcomes.  
"Is there any way you can explain just what happened? I don't see how he went from being my best friend to wanting to kill me! Rain, I need your help." His pleading eyes looked like they were about to cry like mine.  
"Fine", I sighed. "What exactly lost you there? The part where he thought you betrayed him?"  
"Can you tell me you're whole story from start to finish? I think that should clear things up for everyone." I set my jaw wondering if I could do that.  
_No, my friends need me._ "I'll do it, starting with the Facility I guess." Before I could start, Yusei took my hand and led my inside the house, seating me at the head of the table. Around me, all of the residents were waiting to listen to my story. Even the doctor sat at the end of the table, however I noticed that the children were nowhere to be seen. "Um..."  
"Well? Don't be shy, get on with it!" Martha sat beside me, looking quite intrigued.  
_ Don't worry, I'll help._ The Dragon's voice sounded oddly soothing. I shut my eyes and buried my face in my hands, remembering everything that had happened. I slowly recounted every moment since being at the Facility until I had made it up to here, leaving out how the Crimson Dragon was inside me. I kept feeling tears slip through my fingers and down my arm, but I only ignored them and continued. After I had finally reached the ending, I was glad to not have needed the Dragon's help after all. "That's all."  
"Sayer did that? Could it really be true?" Aki's voice started to sound broken again. "I don't know..."  
"He really thinks I betrayed him", Yusei sighed. "How can I convince him otherwise?"  
"I think I get why Ancient Fairy Dragon chose you", Luna said. I felt a hand fall on my shoulder.  
"Do you still have his deck?" I reached in my pocket and threw in on the table, then covered my eyes again. "You really kept it", Crow uttered in awe. "All this time."  
"Rain, do you remember anything about before Kalin found you?" Jack leaned in and continued, "That's the only part that confuses me the most. How does someone wake up in the middle of Satellite with no memory of who they are and never get it back?"  
"Hold up a second", Leo interrupted. "When did that happen?" I dragged my hands off my face and looked at him.  
"That's how I started out here. I just woke up without knowing who or where I was. It took me forever just to remember my name. No, I still don't remember anything from before that." I clasped my hands together on the table and focused all of my energy to stop crying. "What do we do now?"  
"Well", Yusei spoke up, "If Kalin came by, then more Dark Signers will probably come. I'm guessing we should just wait." I sighed and stood up, grabbing the deck and shoving it back into my back pocket.  
"Okay then, I'm going home to check on some things." Yusei started to stand, too.  
"You sure about that Rain? I mean, they-"  
"I'm sure", I interrupted. I turned, exited, and shut the door, but I immediately leaned back against it, feeling a tear fall. I let out a big sigh, opened my eyes, and started the walk to the stage.  
Everything was most exactly as I had left it. The piano was still there, though dust had collected on it. I blew off the keys and played a little tune, making me crack a smile at how beautiful it still sounded. The cot and blanket were still the same, but I decided that I should really stay with Martha otherwise.  
The cloak was over my runner, so I pulled it off. The dull gold shone in the light as I studied it again. My white jacket and helmet were stuck on the seat, and the disk that was similar to the one on my arm was attached to the front. I fastened the helmet onto my head, hopped on to the runner, and started the engine. I zoomed off the stage and out the door, riding wherever the wind could take me. I only hoped that I could somehow clear my head.  
Suddenly, the engine stopped. I floored the brakes and quickly turned to the side, but that only threw me off, forcing me to land flat on my back.  
_Well isn't that just grand!_ I rose to my feet and went back to the runner. Picking it up, I noticed that a field on the disk attached to the runner was flashing. _Isn't that where the field spell is supposed to go? Doesn't Speed World just automatically go there for every Turbo Duel?_  
A card popped out of my deck, but the one on my arm, not on the runner. I pulled The Seal of Orichalcos out and placed it on the flashing card zone. Green veins suddenly erupted from the zone and out of the disk, causing the engine to start up again. I took the card off and put it back in my deck.  
_ What was... that? The runner runs on energy from this card?_ I looked around to find that it had run out of energy right next to the old hideout._ Well, well, this brings back memories. I may as well stay a while._ _I don't want to have to go back and face everyone just yet._ I swiftly vaulted up the stairs to the main room, which looked exactly the same as how we had left it. I took the deck out of my back pocket and tossed it on the table, not wanting to have the burden anymore.  
I went around, standing in front of the table and looking at the sunset. It was still beautiful as ever. I bent down on my knees and laid my arms on the broken wall in front of me. I rested my head on my arms, feeling the sun's warmth wash over me. Even after a sleepless night, I hadn't really felt how tired I was until I settled here. I couldn't hold it back; Sleep washed over me then and there.  
"Hm? What's this?" My eyes fluttered open at the voice. I picked my head up and sat back, wondering how long I had been out. I rubbed the back of my head as I viewed the sun almost down over the horizon. I held the crumbled wall and rose to my feet, turning to see where the voice had come from. Kalin stood there, observing his deck that I had left on the table. My eyes widened as I ran over, trying desperately to grab the deck. He saw me coming, though, and pushed my head just far back enough so I couldn't reach it. I still kept trying.  
"Give that back!"  
He just laughed and responded, "No way!" It was too late that I noticed my legs had fallen asleep and stumbled to the ground. Kalin caught me and asked, "Need some help?" While he was helping me up, I made one last frantic lunge for the deck, but he drew it back before I got my hands on it. "Nice try", he told me as he slipped it into his back pocket. I tried to use the wall to help me stand up, but ended up falling again. Kalin caught me as I fell on his chest, my hear fluttering now and face heating up.  
"Um", I stuttered. I tried to back away, but he held me in place. "Kalin!" My heart leaped as his lips brushed my ear.  
"You know you can't fight it", he whispered. "Just give in." Part of me knew he was right, but part of me knew to resist. That, or it may just have been the Dragon. Then again, he had said that he merely felt the same as me. Rather or not his true emotions were thrown in the mix was yet to be seen. Kalin held my chin up to look at me. Looking at his now dark eyes, I could only shut my eyes tight as tears began to stream down my face once more. I catapulted myself against him, wrapping my arms around him now and burying my face in his chest. He leaned us against the back wall. "Rain, I'm sorry."  
"I hate being alone", I muttered. "Why are you here?  
"He thinks you have the Crimson Dragon, but I'm pretty sure you don't."  
"I wouldn't even bother... Goodwin already checked and got nothing. So you can go now?" He let out that laugh that melted me.  
"What if I don't want to?" I swiftly broke from his embrace, turned, and planted both of my palms on the table. The sun had set, and it was nighttime. I could feel that a Signer was having an important duel, too.  
_Yusei._ "Please leave me alone", I whimpered, still not facing him.  
"Look, Rain, why don't you just accept my offer? You know we can't-" I interrupted him by quickly turned and thrusting my whole body on him, getting as close as I could.  
I slipped my hand into his back pocket while whispering, "Good bye, Kalin, and don't expect to get your revenge for what never happened." I took the deck out of his pocket, got off of him, and left him there. I stuffed the deck back in my back pocket as soon as I was out, but before I got to my runner, I leaned against the nearest building, laid my head back, and closed my eyes.  
_I miss you._ After feeling a tear fall, I opened my eyes and jumped on my runner. I stuck on my helmet, started up the engine, and began to zoom back to Martha's, where a purple Spider glyph was lighting up the sky.  
On the way there, I felt the Dragon start to converge with me again. A red glint lit up my eyes and I felt the fangs slice through my mouth. My senses began to heighten, as if equal with the Dragon's. I could actually sense who Yusei was battling, and where all of the Signers and Dark Signers were.  
_ Roman, my old friend. That damned spider took him from me!_ I felt his anger, answering my earlier question. Our emotions were equally shared.  
_What do you mean?_ Memories flashed across my mind of the man I had seen so long ago in the B.A.D. Area. He was a Dark Signer, even then. _How were he and the Crimson Dragon friends once?_ The memories kept flashing, my rage building. I stopped the runner behind Martha's place, took off my helmet, and stomped over to find this Roman. Around me, spider webs and dark flames dissolved. Ahead, all of the Dark Signers and Signers were gathered. I could see them ahead in a stare-down. I broke in to a run, stopping just behind the gathered Signers. "Roman!" He glanced down, let out a dark chuckle, then surprisingly nimbly jumped from his high perch and landed between me and the Signers.  
"Rain. I must say, it is a pleasure to see you again. That is, if it really is you in there." He let out another laugh then continued, "It's nice of you to finally show up. Tomorrow is the final day, the day the world ends. The King of the Underworld will rise to consume this planet and everyone remaining on it. Are you prepared, my living legacy?" As I stared him in the eyes, everything clicked together. He was the one who had left everything for me. From the Dragon's memories, I saw behind his eyes a man crying for help, a man who was once a Signer but consumed by the darkness. A man who wanted me to defeat him. I growled and bared my fangs, my anger searing, but I just turned, raised my hand, and tugged my glove. My one eye that was looking at him began to glow bright red.  
"I am. I look forward to our match. Good luck."  
"Humph, I can say you have guts", he told me as I walked away. "It only makes it more fun to crush you." I gave him one last evil eye before passing the corner. I settled down by my tree, trying to calm myself.  
"Rain?" Aki appeared out of the darkness in front of me. "Are you okay? They told me to come ask you to come inside. We're coming up with a plan for tomorrow." I got to my feet.  
"I'm good. Sure, I'll go inside." She took me inside, where everyone was starting to gather around the table. The children were crying, and Trudge fell to his knees.  
"It's our fault they took Martha! She sacrificed herself for us!"  
_Now they've taken her, too._ I hid my eyes and leaned against the back wall. We'll defeat them and get her back. A loud sound suddenly stopped everyone's mourning.  
"Stop it all of you", Jack exclaimed. "It's not any of your faults, so stop blaming yourself!" He must have punched the table.  
"He's right", Yusei agreed. "This was the Dark Signer's fault. Now, we've got to go and defeat them. We _will_ defeat them, so don't worry! When we do, they'll be back. All of them." A couple of sniffles, but no tears. I continued to hide my eyes. After all of them had left, they began to interrogate Yusei.  
"Is what you said true?" Jack got a bit too close to him.  
"I don't know." Trudge then seized him by the shoulders.  
"You don't know? Then why the hell would you fill our heads with a false hope like that!"  
I then slammed my palms on the table, yelling, "Will you leave him alone? Can't you see that this has hurt him too? He's convincing himself as much as you. I, for one, know what he says is true."  
"I agree", Aki spoke up. "They'll all come back, I'm sure of it." Trudge let go, but swore under his breath. Jack looked like he was about to say something else, but I spoke first while my hands slid off the table.  
"Aren't we here to make a plan for tomorrow? Can't we please get on with it?"  
"Precisely", Mina said, finally standing up. She spread out a map of Satellite on the table.  
"What did that guy mean by meeting up at the 'four stars of destiny'?" The Dragon's voice echoed in my mind.  
_ Giant, lizard, hummingbird, monkey. My dragons must seal them all._  
"He must have meant the four control units of the Ener-D reactor. They were codenamed after the Nazca Lines. When it went out of control, the seal on them was broken. Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. Uru wasn't included in the control units, but was the name of the reactor itself." She showed us five marked points on the map while explaining this to us.  
"Giant, lizard, hummingbird, monkey, and spider", I whispered. "The Signer dragon cards are the ones that seal the control units, right? Which one has Ancient Fairy Dragon?"  
"Y-Yes", Mina stuttered, "But how did you know that?"  
"A man named Devack has Ancient Fairy Dragon", Luna told me, ignoring Mina. "He told me that he has the mark of the monkey."  
"Then I should go with you", I responded. "To help free her." She nodded.  
"The giant", Yusei said. "That's where Kalin will be. I'll go there first."  
"Hold on a second", Trudge said. "Shouldn't we all stick together as a team?"  
"There's no point", Jack answered, pushing up his sleeve to reveal his mark. "These marks want to fight the Dark Signers, and that's what they'll do."  
"But we just got everyone together", Luna complained.  
"It's fine", Yusei told her. "Even if we're apart, we'll still be together. Plus, this is for the best. We only have until sundown, after all."  
"Misty had the lizard", Akiza said while pointing to a mark on the map. "I'll go here to face her."  
"And I'll take that girl with the hummingbird mark", Jack said reluctantly. I heard a hint of sadness in his voice as he said it, and wondered who that girl might be until the Dragon spoke.  
_ Carly._  
_ Oh. I guess that makes sense. She must have come back for him if she really liked him._  
_ And you wish someone had done this for you?_  
_ Shut up!_  
"Akiza, I'll take you to the control unit", Mina offered.  
"I'm going with Luna and Rain, of course", Leo said enthusiastically. I was actually glad to have him along.  
"I'll drive you guys, then", Trudge stated.  
"I guess that I'm left as the babysitter, then", Blister uttered. "I guess that's okay. I'll make sure they don't go off and get into any trouble. It'll probably be easier than taking care of _Rain_..."  
"Hey!" They all just laughed. "Well, happy to provide some comic relief any time..."  
"All right, everyone", Mina declared. "Let's get going!" I was the last out the door, falling in behind Luna. Jack and Yusei's duel runners were already started up as the zoomed at the start, waiting for us. I walked up beside Jack's runner.  
"Good luck with your girlfriend", I whispered. "I hear Carly's a tough fighter." His eyes widened with shock behind his helmet.  
"How did you know?"  
"A little red dragon told me."  
"You mean Goodwin's machine was...?" I did a back flip onto my runner as I sensed it coming up behind me. I slipped on my helmet, looked at him, and winked.  
"You'll be fine. I'll bring her back for you." Trudge and Mina's cars came up beside us with Luna, Leo, and Akiza.  
"Everyone", Yusei called, "Remember that our bonds as friends will hold us together and give us strength." My eyes reflected red as the Dragon roared inside, making everyone's marks shine.  
"Oh, and good luck, too", I added. All of the engines roared as we sped off to our destinies.


	11. Chapter 10: Fate

"Rain! Why did you leave so suddenly? We wanted to give you some things before your journey this time!" While riding on my runner, the whole world began to flicker around me, showing the Spirit World underneath. In the car beside me, I could see Luna was conversing with a spirit as well.  
"Luna, it's time!" She looked over at me and nodded while I heard Trudge and Leo questioning us. In a blinding flash of light, I was thrown back by an invisible force onto the softest grass I had ever felt. I stood up to find the most beautiful place I'd ever seen.  
A soft light surrounded me. Tiny lights seemed to fly around me like fireflies. A soft creek was flowing through the area, making the soothing sound of flowing water. I had an odd feeling that I had been here before. I turned to see three men dressed in knight armor standing in front of me: One in blue armor, one in red, and one in black. The blue knight stepped forward and addressed me.  
"Hey, Rain. Since this is apparently your last day, we need to give you some things to help you. First of all, since we've been helping you train with it, we finally got you your own." He held me out a sheathed curved blade that I recognized as a saber. He went ahead and strapped it around my waist. It attached perfectly to one of my belt loops, and actually didn't feel that heavy. "Second and lastly, you left this." He brought out a necklace inlaid with a green gemstone. "It's your Orichalcos. I'm sure it'll come in handy, especially since it makes you so nice." He clasped it around my neck, making the small pendant fall just in the center of my chest.  
"Who...?"  
"I know you've forgotten us", the red knight announced, "But that doesn't mean that we still don't have to help our old friend! I mean, sure, we're in your deck, but you still haven't even used us yet! Don't worry, though; We'll come through for you when you need us most. We're glad that you get to save our world, too. Sure, those monkeys haven't been able to reach our realm, but we've been watching the others be terrorized. We've been waiting for you to come and save them. That blade should be able to help. Good luck, Rain, and can't wait for you to actually bother to remember us!"  
"Um..." I tried to say more, but I was suddenly thrown back into the town that I had been to before with Luna and Torunka. I was behind a pile of boxes, so I took the time to look at my sword. I pulled it out of it's silver sheath to find a dark green blade made of the same material as my pendant. _Orichalcos blade?_ It was inlaid with three of the same symbols as the one on my duel disk, a language I had known once. A final voice echoed in my head, the voice of the black knight.  
_"Don't forget to use the energy blasts, too! That's one great thing about Orichalcos."_ The blade felt right in my hand. I slung a few slices and even broke up some boxes to find that I really had done this before. I could wield it nimbly, stepping, cutting, and poking. Looking at those words again, the translation finally came to my head.  
"Insluith, Yrrsil, Rykuix!" The blade lit, absorbing energy from the air. I made a slice through the air, and when I did, a beam of energy shot from the blade. What seemed like a copy of the blade flew through the air, cutting through the boxes and finally into a building, hitting and exploding on the side of a building.  
"Eh? What that?" A group of the monkeys quickly ran over to observe the damage. "There! There!" One had turned, seen me, and was alerting the others. They were all wielding staffs, which they pointed at me. They must have been charging their weapons, so I did the same. I whispered the three ancient words and sent a blast of energy flying towards them. It exploded right in the middle of them, and when the smoke cleared, all that was left was dust blowing in the wind.  
"Neat." I knew where I had to go: Zeman's castle. That's where they would be holding the dragon. _My_ dragon. I wondered where Luna might be, but I just scuffled through the town, slicing through monkeys on the way there. No blood came out of them; they would just turn to dust as soon as the blade hit them with enough force.  
The Crimson Dragon stirred inside of me, combining with me again. My eyes turned red and fangs became visible as I headed up to Zeman's castle. It began to become darker and darker as black clouds began to blot out the sun above. After the monkeys guarding the entrance were gone, I opened the giant doors to find an even larger collection of monkeys. I ran in, slicing and dicing my way through all of them. Only one was left, so I did a jump attack ending in an explosion of dust. I looked up to see Luna, Torunka, and a giant white lion standing in front of me. I stood up and flashed a big toothy grin.  
"Rain, you did come back!" Torunka ran up to me and hugged my legs. "I thought I might never ever see you again!"  
"Hi, Torunka! Who's the big guy?"  
"This is Regulus", Luna explained. "He's going to help us save Ancient Fairy Dragon."  
"Pleasure to meet you", the lion said. "I've heard much, Crimson Dragon." My fangs stretched as I smiled.  
"You can call me Rain, Regulus. And, um, why are you two so small?"  
"It's the minus curse", Torunka exclaimed. "Me and Luna may turn back to babies if it doesn't stop! The whole world will turn back to it's premature state... From even before you created it!"  
"I created... what now?"  
"That's a nice sword", Torunka pointed out, studying my saber. "Where'd you get it?"  
"From some old friends."  
"The knights, I presume? Yes, I was surprised to hear that you had left them and this world for such a time", Regulus speculated. "How has it been?"  
"Wait... I had been here before?"  
"Oh, I see... Your memory has been taken. Very well, I shall not interfere. Let us save Ancient Fairy Dragon." I almost asked him more, but I shook it off, gripped my sword, and headed to the main room of the castle. After going through rooms fighting monkeys with my sword and Regulus's claws, we finally made it to the end where Zeman was waiting. A huge hole with light coming out of it was in the middle of the room, with pillars around it. Several monkeys were around, but we swiftly took care of them.  
"So you've finally made it", the Ape King said, standing before us holding a staff and wearing a dark blue robe with yellow markings. I bared my fangs as Luna came up beside me.  
"Let Ancient Fairy Dragon go!" He only let out a deep throated chuckle.  
"How can you possible hope to save her? While my master is destroying your brother, you'll just be stuck here, begging for your weakling dragon!"  
"L-Leo? Leo is fighting the Dark Signer?"  
"Haha, a hopeless fight indeed! Soon, the dragon will be turned fully negative! All I need is that lion's power to finish the process." Regulus growled in protest.  
"You will not hurt our master!"  
"You can't stop it. You don't even know where she is! As long as I wait until your friends are gone, you'll be alone and powerless before me."  
"You won't hurt my dragon", I muttered. "You won't touch her."  
"Oh, and what's this? I am surprised to see another human here. Who are you?" I turned to face the pit of light, feeling the dragon inside of it. In a flash of red, a small yellow light emerged from the pit, turning into the crag that held Ancient Fairy Dragon. It had began to deteriorate, but it wasn't completely destroyed. It could be restored. "H-How did you do that? Only I hold command! What are you?" I turned back to face him, my hand tightening around my sword as the Crimson Dragon emerged and surrounded me, it's face just above my head and body curling widely around me.  
"Let her go." He banged his staff on the ground angrily.  
"The Crimson Dragon, in my realm? Impossible! I will only destroy you with the rest."  
"You're not a good liar. I can see the fear in your eyes." I shot a beam of energy at him, but he deflected it with his staff.  
"A pathetic attempt! Did you really think that would do me in?"  
"No, but I make a good distraction." His eyes widened with shock as Regulus charged him from behind with a staff similar to his, and in an explosion of light and negative energy, was destroyed. His hold over the Spirit World began to fade as Luna and Torunka started to turn back to their normal age, though Torunka changed much older than his usual self. I finally realized that that was his usual self, an age old magician. I turned back to the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was stuck, which was now falling apart to reveal a shining, fairy-winged dragon. The bright blue beast flew into the air as duel spirits around us were freed from stone card prisons. They filled the hall, showing their gratitude to all of us. The Crimson Dragon returned to my body.  
"Luna, Regulus, Torunka, Rain, thank you all for your help. Now, the Spirit World is safe." Cheers went up from all around as Ancient Fairy Dragon said this. "However, there is still a major battle ahead to save your world as well, starting with this first Dark Signer. Luna, your brother fights hard, but I'm afraid it is not enough..."  
"No, we have to help him! How can we get back?"  
"I will send you back to him", the fairy dragon answered. "Good luck."  
"Be sure to visit", the magician said. "We'll be waiting!"  
"Haha, see you later, Torunka", I told him.  
"By the way, that Dragon is pretty neat."  
"Says you." At that moment, a surge of light flashed and we appeared back in the B.A.D. Area. Leo stood in front of us looking incredibly damaged. I sheathed my saber and ran his side, with Luna on the other. I saw the dark flames of the glyph burning through the ground around us.  
"The real Signer finally decides to show herself. Welcome to the battleground, Luna." The Dark Signer, Devack, stood before us wearing outfit like the others' but with gold markings.  
"What did you do to Leo?"  
"I merely showed him the powers of the darkness. Don't worry, you're time will come soon!"  
"Luna! Rain!" I looked up behind me to see Trudge and Yusei watching the duel anxiously. I turned back to Devack.  
"This is over now. We'll be the ones to duel you, not him."  
"What's this? A non-Signer standing up against me as well? Very well, as you wish. I'll take care of you both at the same time!"  
_And I'll get my Dragon back._ I knew that that card was in his deck somewhere, we just had to win and get it back. Me and Luna activated our disks after carefully helping Leo to sit down.  
"I'm sorry", he whimpered. "I didn't want you to have to fight... Luna..." He then passed out. Now, though, Luna was angry. Through her mark I could even feel her anger sear as she watched Devack laugh sadistically. He placed all of the cards he had on the field back into his deck and shuffled it. We all drew our cards. The stage was set, the time to fight now. Me and Luna would be fighting in a tag duel, using the same field at the same time together and sharing the same life points. We'd either win together or go down together, but I knew that we were going to win. Luna drew first.  
"My turn! I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode, place two cards face down, and end my turn." A bright yellow fairy with pink hair came up from the ground, but turned shades of blue to indicate it's defensive stance. Devack was next.  
"I draw. Now, I summon Ape Magician in Attack Mode and activate it's ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I take control of your defense position monster." The pixie went over to his side of the field from ours. "Now, I attack with my ape!" The monkey flew over and whacked Luna, making her scream in pain as our life points dropped to 3200. "I end my turn."  
"Luna... My turn, I draw! I bring Luster Dragon to the field and attack Magician Ape!" The sapphire dragon blew a swarm of bright blue flames, destroying the ape and burning through 1100 of Devack's life points, leaving him at 2900. "I end my turn."  
"Haha, is that all? My turn again. I sacrifice the pixie to summon Fighter Ape!" A five star monster with 1900 attack sprung onto the field. "I end my turn." Luna drew. After looking confused, unsure of what to do, she finally made a decision.  
"I set one card face down and end my turn." The hologram card appeared on the field, and I knew that the card was Threatening Roar, which stopped a turn's battle phase from happening.  
"All you can do? Haha! I summon Dark Tuner Dark Ape, and activate Dark Wave on Fighter Ape!" A metallic monkey appeared, along with a spell card that darkened the other ape. "Now, I tune both of them together to summon Zeman the Ape King!" Our old cloaked friend appeared, lacking the staff. He had a whopping 2500 attack points, bad for us. "Now I activate the field spell Closed Forest." His attack bumped up to 3000 as a deep thicket surrounded us, clouding our view from anything but the duel.  
"I activate Threatening Roar so you can't attack this turn!" The trap flew up, revealing what was underneath.  
_ Good job, Luna._  
"Haha, you can hide behind your pathetic cards as long as you want. It won't save you!" I drew The Eye of Timaeus, a card I hadn't seen before. A blue dragon was on it. I had a similar card in my hand called The Claw of Hermos with a red dragon on it. The Eye of Timaeus apparently combined with monsters to create a new monster, while The Claw of Hermos combined with monsters to make a new equip spell card.  
"Here goes nothing... I combine The Eye of Timaeus with Alien Shocktrooper to create Universe Dragon!" Both of them disappeared, fusing to come back as a solid back dragon inlaid with stars. It had 2800 attack points. "Now, I combine The Claw of Hermos with Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to create Blue-Eyes White Dragon Sword!" A long light blue blade appeared before the dragon, shining with a blue light, who gripped it in his claws. It's attack grew to 3800. "Attack Zeman!" My dragon flew straight at the ape, brandishing it's shining blade, but stopped in mid-air before the attack connected.  
"I activate Zeman's affect, stopping your attack by discarding a card from my hand."  
"Humph. I end my turn."  
"Mine, then. I don't know what kind of cards you used to make that dragon, but I'll destroy it just as easily." He drew his card, then a worried look flashed across his face. He quickly gathered his composure, trying to hide it, then said, "I switch Zeman to defense position, set two cards face-down, and end my turn."  
"Now it's my turn, I draw! Now, attack, Universe Dragon!" The dragon flew again, the attack connecting this time. Zeman exploded into a thousand pieces.  
"Now I activate my trap, Dark Matter!" He drew two cards and set them on his monster field face down.  
Luna set her jaw and continued, "I end my turn."  
"You're both finished. I sacrifice my two face downs to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" A shell-type object appeared high in the air, absorbing energy, then disappeared in a flash of purple light. Replacing it was a giant black monkey with yellow veins.  
_ The Earthbound Immortal._ Due to the field spell, it's attack grew to 3600.  
"I attack directly with Cusillu!" The monkey began to charge towards Luna, but she acted quickly.  
"I activate my trap, Destruct Potion! By destroying Universe Dragon, I recover life points equal to it's attack!" Our counter grew from 3200 to 7000. Before the monkey could crash through her, I ran as fast as I could and pushed her out of the way.  
"Rain!" I was crushed under it's palm in a dark flame as our life points dropped to 3400. She came over to me as I fell and helped me to rise. "R-Rain... What are we going to do?" My eyes lit up red as we answered her.  
"Destroy it."  
"But how can you?... Could it be the-"  
"My turn, I draw!"  
"You still continue? You're brave indeed."  
_ I knew he would summon it. I knew it wouldn't be useless in my hand all this time after all!_ I could feel power coursing through the card and me as I said, "I activate the effect of The Crimson Dragon in my hand! When there's an Earthbound Immortal card on the field, I can special summon it without any need for tribute." I placed the card on my field and felt the dragon emerge, flying into the air making a reddish glow all around. It wielded 2500 attack points.  
"G-Gah! How is this possible? That Dragon was with you after all?... It doesn't matter! It doesn't have near enough attack power to destroy my Immortal, and thanks to its affect, no monster can even attack it!"  
"So you think. Thanks to my Dragon's ability, when it attacks an Earthbound Immortal, it gains attack equal to that of the Immortal. It also has the power to attack them, despite their ability. Now my Dragon, attack with Crimson Star Flight!" The Dragon flashed, cloaking itself in a harsh red light while it bursted through the dark being, forcing it to explode into a thousand pieces. The Dragon then flew up, turned, and returned to the air above us. Devack had a horrified look on his face as his life points dropped to 400.  
"Stop! Before it's gone, I'll activate my trap card, Cursed Trap to bring Ancient Fairy Dragon to the field in defense position with it's effect negated! Now, I activate Cusillu's effect and by sacrificing Ancient Fairy Dragon Cusillu remains intact and your life points are halved!" We grunted as our life points dropped to 1700.  
"I hoped that you'd try something like that. I activate Luna's trap, Respect Synchron! When you destroy your own Synchro monster with your own card effect, I can bring it to my field." Ancient Fairy Dragon came back to my side of the field, where it belonged. The Earthbound Immortal loomed over us, but it wouldn't be for long.  
"Gr... I end my turn." Luna stood beside me.  
"My turn! I'll start by activating Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect, destroying your Field Spell and giving us 1000 life points!" Our counter grew to 2700 while Cusillu's attack lowered to 2800. I looked up, finally able to see the sky once more. Although dark and bleak, it made me feel less claustrophobic. "Now, Crimson Dragon, finish this!" The Dragon flashed through the sky, destroying the Earthbound Immortal as Devack's life points dropped to zero. The glyph around us faded away, and the Dragon returned to me. I gave Ancient Fairy Dragon to Luna, who accepted it gratefully.  
"Wow... That was awesome, you guys!" Leo slowly stood weakly between us. "Those dragons were all bam and... and... Man, I'm kind of tired." Luna started laughing, but something was wrong. I pushed them back and stepped back myself as Devack fell before me, trying to drag us with him.  
"Roman... forgive me." He collapsed as a pile of dust, just like the other monkeys. Yusei and Trudge ran down to us.  
"Rain, Luna, Leo, that was amazing", Yusei complimented. "The Crimson Dragon... somehow, I expected it was with you all along. How did you hide it from Goodwin?" I held a claw over my heart.  
"I have my ways. Leo, Luna, are you guys okay?"  
"Yeah", they answered in unison.  
"What about _you_, Rain? That attack looked like it hurt", she observed.  
"I'll live."  
"Leo, you're not looking so hot. Do you need to head back?"  
"No way I'm missing the other battles! I'll be fine, too." I pressed the "here" button on my remote, remembering that it had probably crashed when I disappeared.  
"Luna, you need to seal the control unit with the dragon", I told her.  
"Right", she said as she headed over to the unit then placed the card in. A light flashed, so she grabbed the card and ran out just as the door was closing. The tower shook ferociously as it sank into the ground. "Done."  
"Yusei, why are you here in the first place?"  
"When I saw the flash of light, I thought something might be wrong so I headed over here. When I got here, I found Trudge watching Leo challenge the Dark Signer to a duel."  
"Yeah", Trudge stated. "We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!" Leo only laughed.  
"That's not funny, Leo", Luna declared. "You really got hurt!"  
"Yeah, but it was actually pretty fun!"  
"Luna." Ancient Fairy Dragon was still flying above us.  
"Huh? It's speaking? There's still no way it's some kind of spirit", Trudge yelled. "The holograms must still be active or something!"  
"I'm most definitely real", she told him. He promptly fainted, making Yusei catch him. Regulus appeared before us as well. "Thanks to you, all of the spirits are safe now."  
"Oh, it wasn't just me! I couldn't have done it without Rain, Yusei, and Leo!"  
"Of course. Thank you all, too. Good luck with your fight, and Rain, I do hope you get to return soon. We've all truly missed you. I know you don't remember, but keep that on your mind."  
"Yes, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Good bye." She and Regulus faded just before Trudge woke up.  
"Ugh... must have been hallucinating." We all laughed after he said it, then Leo spoke up.  
"So... what are we doing next?" Me and Yusei looked at each other, knowing the answer to the question.  
"I'm going to the giant tower to face Kalin." A quick flash blurred my eyes. I gripped my head and fell to my knees while the Dragon started to speak.  
_ Another Dark Signer has been born!_  
_ Who is it?_  
_ Greiger is his name._  
_ Isn't that the name of the man from the Fortune Cup who tried to kill Goodwin?_  
_ Maybe._  
_ You're no help at all!_  
_ I just saved your lives!_  
_ That was a card, not you._  
_ That was me!_  
_ Nuh-uh._  
"Rain! What's wrong?" Yusei's voice stopped us from arguing. I opened my eyes and stood, steadying myself on his shoulder.  
"Another Dark Signer was born. His name's Greiger."  
"Greiger? Why would he be a Dark Signer?"  
"I don't know! Now we're going to have to take care of him first." Yusei set his jaw, thinking.  
"I'll take care of him."  
"Then let's get going!" My runner had already come up behind me, so I went back and hopped on it. Yusei went to his as well, and Luna and Trudge to their car. We all lined up and headed off, driving towards the giant glyph that was shining in the sky. I saw the lizard and hummingbird in the distance as well. On the way, we stopped as we noticed a whale shining in the sky.  
"There it is", Leo said in awe. "A whale."  
"Killer whale", I corrected, but it was probably actually the Crimson Dragon.  
"Whatever!"  
"We've got to go over there", Yusei urged. "Rain, can you tell who's dueling?"  
"Well, I know it's not a Signer, but that's it."  
"That's even worse than I thought. Let's get over there, quick!" At the flaming whale glyph, we stopped on a ridge overlooking the area. Down below, I was surprised to find Crow being the one to duel Greiger.  
"Crow", Yusei called. "What are you doing?" The screen on our runners flashed, and Crow's face popped up.  
"I'm taking this guy out for what he did to Satellite!"  
"Crow, no! You're out of your mind! We're coming down there to help you." Yusei shut off the screen and turned to me. "Come on, Rain, let's go." I nodded as he started up his runner and zoomed down the ridge to the track the glyph had made. However, I didn't follow. I smiled, let go of the handles, and leaned back, looking at the giant glyph floating in the sky.  
_This'll work out just fine._ Luna noticed me watching the glyph.  
"Rain? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
"Yup."  
"Come on! We've got to wait for Yusei, Rain... I won't convince you, will I?" My eyes flared red with both the Dragon's and my determination.  
"Nope."  
"Cool! We get to watch, right? I really want to watch. Please Trudge, Rain?"  
"I don't mind", I told him.  
"Hold on a second. I don't get it! What are you guys talking about?"  
"I'm going to fight a Dark Signer", I stated. "And they want to watch."  
"Yeah, a Dark Signer that you lo-ove", Leo mocked.  
"Shut up, Leo! Don't make me regret saving your butt."  
"Aw, fine."  
"Okay, well, I'm off. Follow if you want."  
"Rain, are you really sure about this? Do you think you can do it? I mean, last time after what happened to Yusei... Kalin was really strong in that duel! You-"  
"He's weak", I muttered. "I _won't_ lose." I roared my engine and sped off down the back of the ridge, the way we had came. I heard their car start behind me and the wheels start to burn rubber. I hid my eyes, deep in thought as I headed straight to the tower.  
_ Can't show any emotion._  
_ No matter how hard you try, you know it'll fail eventually. That's just the kind of person you are._  
_ I can at least try!_  
Try very hard, then, the Dragon advised. I noticed that my duel disk wasn't on my arm any more. It must go away when I'm riding the runner. You know, however exactly it does that. My sword was still strapped to my pants, feeling a bit heavy. The burden in my back pocket began to feel the heaviest of all as I approached the point of reckoning.  
_ Before you start, I have decided to inform you that the evil god possessing the boy had deluded his mind with an improbable idea._  
_ What idea?_  
_ He believes that by defeating you, you will become a Dark Signer as well._  
_ I'll... what? How could he think that?_  
_ As I said, the wicked god has deluded his mind._  
_ Ugh... so that means-_  
_ He'll technically be fighting for the same thing as you. And as ferociously as you._  
_ He can't fight as ferociously as me. I'm a dragon!_  
_ Last chance to turn back, _the Dragon announced.  
_ No, I've got a score to settle._


	12. Chapter 11: Love

Face to face, two hearts divided in a one night stand. Insluith, Yrrsil, Rykuix. Faith, love, pain. I repeated the three words as I neared the tower. My heart started to beat faster, only meaning he was here. The car behind me had pulled off the road long ago, veering off the path to higher ground to watch what was about to happen.  
_ Remember, it's a rescue mission. All of it. No matter what, I'll never give up when it comes to something so important. I'll never give up on you._  
He must have seen me coming, because I heard his engine roar as he charged over. We charged head on to each other, stopping and turning at the last minute. We were stopped side by side, face to face.  
He then let out his now insane laugh, stating, "Somehow, I just knew you'd be the one to come." I only set my jaw and showed him one of my eyes. "You know, you're really much too nice. This doesn't actually have anything to do with you!"  
"Actually, it does. More than you should bother to know."  
"Hah, you're really doing this, then? Good, I hoped that you'd be up for it. Just don't expect to win."  
"So now you're trying to kill me?"  
"Quite the contrary", he responded. "But technically you're trying to kill me, too."  
I just giggled and whispered, "If you only knew. Promise not to hold back?" A wicked smile crept across his face.  
"Promise." He then tossed off his cloak, revealing his glowing dark mark on his arm. It shined as the flames of the glyph burned through the dirt around us. I looked up to see the one in the sky brighter than before, indicating that it had started.  
_ Hey, Dragon. If I die, what will happen to me?_  
_ I wouldn't worry too much about that right now. You'll have plenty of time _after_ the duel._  
_ Thanks._  
"How about a little game, Rain? First around the corner gets to go first."  
"Sure, whatever." He zipped around, stopping just beside me.  
"Speed World, activate", we yelled in unison. Then our engines roared as we sped off to see who would go first. My runner was much faster than his, as I was ahead in only a couple of seconds.  
_ The power of Orichalcos._ Before turning the corner, I slammed the brakes, watching Kalin whiz past before I hit the gas again. "Your turn."  
"That was stupid", he snorted, but I just smirked back.  
_ Why do you always prefer to go last, Rain? I had always wondered._  
_ I'd rather watch and counter than set up and wait._  
_ Reasonable._  
"My draw, then! I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense position, set one face down, and end my turn."  
_ Infernity? What do those do?_  
_ Their special effects activate when the user's hand is empty._  
_ Humph. That's pretty weird._  
_ Focus!_ I drew my card at the Dragon's urging.  
_ No monsters I can summon now?_ I looked at the card I had drawn. It was called Legend of Heart. The art on it had the two dragons I had used before, Timaeus and Hermos, along with a third black dragon. Three blades were also on it. The knights voice echoed in my head as I studied the card.  
_ "When you need us the most, we'll be there."_  
"Well? Hurry up, Rain! We don't have all day", he mocked.  
"I activate the spell Legend of Heart! By removing from play The Claw of Hermos, The Eye of Timaeus, and The Fang of Critias, I can summon the three legendary knights to my field!" I got rid of Hermos in my hand then took Critias and Timaeus out of my deck. After they were gone, the three knights I had seen earlier burst onto the field, each with 2800 attack. Their capes fluttered in the wind as they flew beside me.  
"Where did those come from?..."  
"Critias, attack Infernity Necromancer!" The dark knight brandished his blade and attacked the cloaked figure, but an invisible force threw him back.  
"I activate the trap Depth Amulet! By discarding a card from my hand, I can stop your pathetic excuse for an attack."  
_ Should I keep attacking, or stop? By attacking, I just get rid of his hand quicker... Then again, if I keep attacking, he'll start to run out of options._ "Okay, I set one card and end my turn."  
"Is that the best you can do?" He drew, and our speed counters increased to 3. "Not good enough. I summon Infernity Beast in defense mode and end my turn."  
"And you called me pathetic? Psh." As soon as I drew the card, a lightning bolt struck down just behind me. I felt power course through me as I held the card, knowing exactly what it was. "I sacrifice my three knights to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"  
The three knights changed into orbs of lights and flew into the sky as lightning stormed down from the black clouds. Spiky red parts of the beasts body slithered in and out of the top of the clouds as it lowered it's head. A blue jewel shone on the top of it's head between two beady yellow eyes. It had two mouths, the top one shut as the bottom one roared. Two small arms with razor sharp claws on it's armored paws stuck out just under it's neck.  
"What is that thing?"  
"What's wrong", I mocked, "Scared?" He looked at me, anger lighting up his face. "It's attack and defense are the number of cards in my hand times 1000, making that 4000. Now Slifer, attack with Lightning Vortex!" The attack was merely stopped by his card again. "I set another face down and end my turn." Slifer's attack and defense dropped to 3000.  
_ The Egyptian Gods... I remember that I got them myself. All of them belonged to me. I needed their help for... something. Urgh, my head!_ I shut my eyes tight, trying to remember.  
"You aren't crying again, are you? Geez Rain, you need to learn how to not be such a wimp!" He swiped the card off his deck, growing another wicked grin. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand! Now, by it's effect, I special summon Infernity Dwarf from my hand. Now I tune my Dwarf to Nightmare Hand to synchro summon Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" After a dark metallic-looking monster had appeared along with a dwarf wielding a huge axe, the monster changed into an orb of light, disappearing into the Dwarf. It turned see-through, showing tiny star lights that began to align. It then disappeared, replaced by a humongous purple dragon with eyes covering it's entire body holding 3000 attack points. However, they dropped to 1000.  
"Thanks to Slifer's effect", I said, answering Kalin's stunned but still angry look, "Every monster you summon loses 2000 attack and defense." He set his jaw, but quickly broke into another grin.  
"That's a nice trick, but still not good enough. I activate Speed Spell - Power Baton! By sending a monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can increase my dragon's power by the attack of the sent monster!" I don't know what he sent, but the beast's power grew to 3900 attack. "Now, Hundred-Eyes Dragon, destroy Slifer!"  
The dragon's eyes lit, sending beams of energy to strike both me and Slifer. They rained down all around me until one finally struck me. I bit my lip, feeling the energy sear my skin as my life point counter fell to 3100. He only laughed at my painful look.  
"I activate my dragon's ability! I can use the effect of any monster in my graveyard, so I pick Infernity Destroyer! When I destroy your monster, you take 1600 points of damage!" Another blast of energy started to head towards me, but then a mirror appeared, knocking the damage back at him.  
"My trap, Nature's Reflection, turns your effect damage back at you! See what happens... when you take things too far?" His life points only went down to 3200.  
"Damage Translation", he told me, "halves all effect damage. Now that I end my turn, it special summons one Ghost Token to my side of the field in defense position!" I gripped the bars in front of me and quickly shook my head.  
"Not bad..."  
"Hurting enough yet?", he asked, cackling.  
"Kalin! What are you doing?" Now, Yusei and Crow were up on the same ledge as the twins and Trudge.  
"Dammit", I complained. "Why did they have to finish so quick?"  
"Yusei! Nice of you to finally show up." I drew my card, knowing exactly what to do. Then again, I'd probably have to wait until they were done.  
"Rain, what did you do?" Kalin only laughed... again.  
"Come on, Yusei, why not let your old friends have some fun? I'm sure you can wait your turn!" Yusei's face then came up on my screen.  
"Rain-" I shut him up with a quick look. He sighed, continuing, "Good luck."  
"I'll start off by activating my trap card, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to bring Slifer back from the grave!" The red dragon spun it's way back through the clouds, causing lightning to rain back down. I could hear Yusei and Crow's voices through my helmet.  
"What _is_ that thing?"  
"I don't know", Yusei responded, "But I hope it's good."  
"Bringing that thing back? It won't save you from the storm that's coming!"  
_ 'Course not, because it's causing it. Ba-dum-tss._  
_ Now's not the time for your lame jokes, Rain!_  
_ Sorry, it was right there. Moving on..._ "Slifer, get rid of that dragon once and for all!" The beam of white lightning shot from both its mouths, plowing through the dragon and into him. His life points dropped to 3100.  
I caught a small groan of pain, but he just recovered with another laugh, stating, "You deal rough damage, Rain... be honest. You've done this before, haven't you? Regardless, when Hundred-Eyes Dragon is destroyed, I pick one card from my deck and add it to my hand."  
_ Yeah, I plowed through Devack and his stupid monkeys with my Dragon and laughed in his face as he died!_ "I end my turn. Slifer is destroyed and goes back to the graveyard."  
"What's wrong, Rain? Lost your voice again?" Anger flashed as I clenched my teeth and pinned him with a death stare. He just threw his head back and laughed. "You know, that mark never really suited you."  
"Kalin, stop this", Yusei called. "This is between you and me!"  
He just giggled, continuing, "Rain, why don't you tell our old friends of the fate that awaits those who oppose Security? I'm sure they'd be delighted to hear." I met his eyes, but lowered my head. "Hah, fine... you don't remember, then? The guards were merciless. They loved to beat Satellites, didn't they?" Crow spoke out above us.  
"We hoped to visit you guys, but when we went, they told us that they had taken you to New Domino... Then Rain came back, and said that you had died."  
"It was worse than that! Even besides Rain being in there, they took my deck away from me... and oh, Rain", Kalin started sarcastically, turning his head to watch me with one eye. "How _did_ that feel? Did it hurt?"  
"You know", I declared, finally speaking up, "I wouldn't wish everything that's happened to me on anyone. Everything they did to us was bad, sure, but I'd rather it happen to me than the others, and I know that you felt the same. Yusei felt that way, too. That's why he tried to turn himself in."  
"That's a lie."  
"No it's not", Crow cut in. "Even if you were too blind to see it, he was turning himself in so we could get away, but they already knew who you were and captured us!"  
"That doesn't matter! You're all still traitors. You betrayed me-No, Team Satisfaction! We should have fought together to the end!"  
"Kalin."  
"What?"  
"It's _your_ turn." A look of shock overcame his face, then was quickly replaced by anger.  
"That's it", he screamed as he swiped his card off the deck, "I'm ending this _now_! I activate Limit Impulse, discarding one card from my hand to bring a Soul Token to my field! I release both of the tokens to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"  
_ The Giant has finally revealed itself._ The Dragon's anger boiled as the giant rose from the ground. It was black with blue veins, and substantially bigger than the others.  
_ I guess we could say it's nice to see you again, but it's not nice._  
_ Rain, you'll have to take the hit!_  
_ I think I should be fine._  
"Earthbound Immortal, attack!" My heart thumped as it brought its arm down slowly, trying to crush me flat. I shut my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't end me after all.  
_ But what hope do I have afterwards? The Dragon isn't even in my hand!_ Darkness overcame me at the beast's fingers seemed to slip right through me. Gravity disappeared, leaving me at a desperate attempt to grab my runner, but I flew off, suddenly back in reality where gravity came back. I hit the ground hard once, twice, spinning out of control. I finally rolled to a stop on my stomach, my entire body lit aflame with pain. I thought I heard my runner spin to a stop way ahead of me, along with Kalin's. Then again, the sound of his was it's wheels but mine was it's frame.  
My eyes were shut, still lost in the darkness. I could hear Kalin's maniacal laugh coming from everywhere, but I couldn't block it out. All I could do was lay there in pain, several ribs probably broken and skin bruised and pierced all over.  
_ No... I'm not dead yet! I can't die... I _won't_ die!_ The Crimson Dragon appeared before me. I couldn't see him, but I always felt his presence. In a red flash, I returned to the world of light._ I'm never alone. Hope springs eternal._ I opened my eyes. The light hurt, but my eyes eventually adjusted to a blurry scene. I clenched my fists, trying desperately to at least move. Voices reached my ears, namely Kalin and Yusei's, but I was too disoriented to listen.  
I builded all of my strength, pushing my arms underneath me to lift myself off of the ground. I propped myself on one knee first, then finally rose myself to the other foot, and finally the last. I felt a tad wobbly, but I waved the feeling off. I brought up my arm and nonchalantly rubbed it across my mouth, slinging blood off of it and watching it. I raised my head back up, looking at where my runner had landed. It skidded up to the right of me. Then my eyes drifted up to Kalin's appalled face. I only flashed him my biggest grin yet.  
"What, did you really think I'd just give up like that?" I clasped my hands behind my back and walked slowly to my runner.  
"Why even try", he told me. "There's no way out of this!" Yusei joined in with him.  
"Rain, just stop now! If you take one more hit...!" I picked up my runner, brushing off some of the dirt.  
"You know what", I started, "Every- single- time you just end up screwing yourself over. You always make this huge mess, then I end having to be the one to clean it up. I mean, that's just a horrible job, isn't it? But that doesn't matter, not none of it! The truth is, no matter how bad you mess up, no matter how hard you fall, I'll always be right there with you. And, you know what? I'll never, _ever_ give up on you, either. Even after you died, I held on to this stupid deck that I got for you that night!" I pulled it out of my deck and studied it, then took off the headband around it and slipped it back.  
"The funny thing is, that's the thing that reminded me to keep going on, 'cause I thought that you'd want me to", I continued, tying the headband around under my bangs. "Yet here you are, trying to kill me! Irony just hates me though, doesn't it?" I looked at him, gave a weak smile, and hopped on my runner. I started it up and zipped past him, hearing him trail behind.  
"Rain..." I drew my card, knowing what was underneath. I held it up just in front of my face, seeing Kalin catch up beside me out of the corner of my eye.  
"I bring The Crimson Dragon to the field!" It materialized flying just above me, wings spread wide.  
"T-The Dragon? But I thought... Rain...!"  
_ A rescue mission._ "See, the truth is, you made a huge mistake! Your vision was clouded with darkness. You kept trying to pin the blame on others, completely ignoring all of the wrong things you had done. You feared the consequences, but they came crashing down otherwise. Now, you've only made it worse."  
"None of that matters now, though", I cried out. "Kalin, you've still got friends, and great ones, too! You don't ever need to do anything alone... You're not alone. We never betrayed you. You were so absorbed in your goal that you lost sight of what really mattered, and that's what caused your fall. I never came here to kill you, either. I'm here to save you." I laughed, continuing, "And if you can get anything through that thick skull of yours, I hope it's this." He looked at me, then shut his eyes and lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry, Rain", I heard him barely whisper. Then he shouted, "What difference does it make anymore? Even if there is a way... I'm already gone."  
"Crimson Dragon, destroy the Giant!" It roared, flying at the glob of darkness and straight through it, forcing it to explode. My eyes flared red and the Signer's marks lit as Kalin's life points fell to 600, but I wasn't done yet. "I activate Speed Spell - Overboost from my hand, increasing my Speed Counters to the maximum of twelve. Now I activate the Speed Spell Monster Reborn to bring Slifer back to the field one more time." The divine beast clawed it's way through the sky for the third time today. It had 2000 attack and defense thanks to the two remaining cards in my hand. The ending was here. The duel would be finally over, with me the victor, but I hesitated.  
_ Can I... hurt him again? No, no! I couldn't stand it the first time. Isn't there some way around it?..._  
"Rain!" My eyes shifted to Kalin ahead of me. "Finish it! I'll be fine, I swear." He winked, but a shiver crept it's way across my spine.  
_ Now I see the way around it._ "End this, Slifer! Lightning Vortex!" It's two mouths opened wide to spray it's shining yellow lightning, but just as it was ripping it's way towards him, I floored the gas, slamming right next to him. Things seemed to happen in slow motion then, and I heard Kalin call out my name while the attack overcame us.  
I was thrown off of my duel runner, and even my helmet came off of my head. As I flew through the air, I felt a hand catch mine. Kalin pulled me against him just as we hit the ground with tremendous force. We tumbled down a rough hill, turning over and over until finally coming to a stop at the bottom. We spread apart from each other, laying sprawled out, damaged yet again, but our hands still gripped each other's.  
"Thanks for sticking around", I muttered. "Let's be sure to try this again sometime." He let out a laugh, but heartwarming this time.  
"You can't be serious!" I sat up, feeling the pain in my ribs as I did. He did too, leaning in close, but looking depressed.  
"I lost", he uttered. "I'm going to have to leave again real soon." I grabbed his shirt and pressed our foreheads together, smiling.  
"Nuh-uh, not if I've got anything to say about it." I felt the Dragon slip back inside me. _It's time_, I told it.  
"Rain-" I backed my face away, looking him in the eyes and smirking.  
"You can call me an idiot all you want later..." I slowly brought my leg up behind me then sprang at him, making a marvelous tackle-hug. A light flashed around us as soon as our bodies met, and as soon as it was over I fell unconscious.  
"You stupid girl!" I was falling through an endless darkness again, like my other nightmares. A bright blue light lit, and I finally turned, landing on my feet. Looking up, Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was towering above me. I heard footsteps, then turned to see a figure heading towards me. It was a woman wearing the Dark Signer outfit, also blue like Kalin's. Her hood was drawn over her face, but her voice actually sounded like mine. The Crimson Dragon flew out of my body to fly above me. "I can't believe it. You took his mark! You took _me_... The Crimson Dragon's vessel has a dark mark! This _will_ be interesting."  
She stuck out her hand, offering a card. I took it, realizing that it was the Earthbound Immortal from earlier.  
"N-No! I don't want this!"  
"Too bad. It's yours, no matter what." The card became cloaked in a purple light, then disappeared. I swung up my arm to see the same light shining in my deck on my duel disk, then extinguish. "It'll always come back because you're a Dark Signer, too. You're just lucky that that mark doesn't appear on your arm all the time and your eyes don't have to be black. Unless, of course, you want them to be."  
"No, no I'm good." She frowned, then shrugged her shoulders.  
"At least I don't have to go back to the underworld yet. That king can be a real... never mind. Time to wake up, Rain. Don't you dare fail!" My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, back in the real world. I was breathing heavily, the pain returning everywhere.  
"Ugh... Where-"  
"Rain, you're awake!" Kalin stuck his hand out to help me up. "What did you do?" After I was up, I immediately looked at his eyes.  
_ Back to normal._ I then wrapped my arms around him suddenly, resting my head on his chest. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"  
"Haha, maybe once or twice." I stumbled back, stricken by the Dragon's sense.  
"Aki!" I looked over to see the lizard glyph shining in the sky.  
"Who?"  
"I've got to go!"  
"Where, to Misty?"  
"Yeah, the Signer needs my help." I dashed to my runner after pressing the button and watching it drive off the ledge above us, but he called to me again.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know, whatever you want?"  
"But my runner's busted!" I sighed in frustration.  
"Fine, take mine with me. You have to drive, though." He looked satisfied.  
"Here", I said, handing him the helmet. He took it, but then slammed it back on my head.  
"I'm pretty sure that you'll need it more than me." He hopped on, and I did, too. I wrapped my arms around his stomach. "Don't let go." He sped off, driving through run down, empty streets. We came to the gates of an abandoned amusement park, starting to drift through the run down attractions.  
"Stop here." He floored the brakes behind an old building as I bounded off of it, chucking off my helmet and flattening myself against the side of the building. My senses heightened again, connecting with the Dragon. I could even feel Kalin creep up beside me. I whispered, "Yusei is in trouble behind that door over there, and needs your help."  
"I don't know if it's such a good idea to have me do that."  
"I do." He looked at me, then shook his head.  
"Fine." He ran over to the door, leaving me finally alone.  
_ I can feel everyone's presence now._  
_ Those are the senses of a Dragon. You should be happy._  
_ Whatever. Someone's around here, someone I've met before. But how can that be? I saw him die!_ I ran out to the center of the street, seeing Aki dueling Misty at the end of it. However, purple flames blocked my way. _Can we get through those?_  
_ Easily, just walk up to them and they'll disappear around you._ I did as he told, almost to where Aki was. The Signer was seemingly out of control, her powers rampant as Black Rose Dragon stormed the field with razor petals.  
_Not again!_ I started towards her, but an old friend's voice stopped me.  
"You? Why are _you_ here!" Sayer stepped out of the darkness behind me, his hair and half of his face looking burned.  
"You _are_ alive." I bared my fangs as he slowly approached me.  
"Haha, those Dark Signers are weak compared to Akiza! With her full power unleashed, not even the wicked gods are able to stand up to her!"  
"What did you do to her?"  
"I merely made her recognize her true potential", he stated. "I know that look. You're going to try something! Too bad, I'm ending you once and for all, here and now."  
"I'd like to see you try." He activated his disk as I grabbed the hilt of my sword.  
"Psychic Sword!" A hilt materialized in his hand, then shot out a bright blue beam of energy. I quickly whispered the three words as he charged at me, then drew my sword and met his. The energy I had built up exploded on him, flinging him back on the ground. His sword skidded away. "Learned some new tricks? Doesn't matter now, the master will always have you beat." He slowly rose to his feet, then shouted, "Hinotama!" The same fireball from before was sent flying at me, but this time I slung my sword like a baseball bat, sending it back at him. He recoiled, falling to the ground again.  
"Why don't you just give up", I declared. "You've got no chance." He just ignored me and arose once more.  
"That's it... Meteor of Destruction!" A dark shadow loomed over me. A meteor was making it's way to bury me in the ground. Sayer tried to run away, but I was fast enough to catch up and grab him. I dragged him to the shadow where the meteor was going to land and held him there.  
"Let's go down together", I told him while I was gripping his collar.  
"You don't know what you're doing! When that thing crashes-"  
"I know exactly what I'm doing." I swiftly dropped one of my hands and pounded him in the stomach, quickly dodge rolling out of the meteors radius as he fell to his knees. It hit the ground with a loud crash, and I thought I heard Sayer scream. I grew a wicked smile and turned my head, seeing only his limp body on a portion of now descended ground. _Still alive. I can feel his essence._  
I walked over, grabbed him, then dragged him to the end of the street that opened to what used to me a hall of mirrors. Akiza had destroyed it, as I could see mirror fragments lying around here and there. They were surrounded by a blue dome, put in place to stop interference.  
_ Well I can hear them, so they must be able to hear through it._ I tossed Sayer out a bit in front of the dome just as he regained consciousness, acting like I ignored it's existence. "Sayer!" He crawled back in fright, but I continued. I could feel Misty's Earthbound Immortal looming above me. _Remember what the Dragon told you..._  
_ I'll tell you again. Misty Tredwell became a Dark Signer because of a grudge she holds against Akiza Izinski, as she believes that our Signer killed him. However..._  
_ Sayer did it. It was his fault that he died._  
"Akiza, you'll pay for what you've done!" Misty's voice rang out from the dome.  
"Sayer, I know you really killed Misty's brother and pinned it on Aki. What have you done?" I felt the Dark Signer's eyes land on me. Sayer only laughed evilly.  
"That boy? He was too weak! He didn't even survive the most simple tests. He just ended up as another lost soul, covered up thanks to our dirt on Goodwin!"  
"You... you _monster_!" Misty's angry look burned right through Sayer. It must have even struck her Earthbound Immortal to the core, because it then reached down, picked up Sayer, then flung him into it's sharp jaws. It swallowed, wearing that creepy grin it always did.  
"Just another days work", I sighed. "At least he deserved it. Man, that felt good! That menace is gone for _good_! Misty, you've got to be my favorite Dark Signer." She only gave me a slight nod. With Sayer gone, Akiza collapsed, not under his control anymore. I dashed over, able to go right through the dome thanks to the Dragon.  
"R-Rain?" She opened her eyes, but they looked dead. Her hair had fallen out of the clip that usually kept it in place, so it was all hanging in her face. I put my arm around her shoulder, bending down on one knee. She had luckily just fallen to her knees. "What happened? I thought I saw... Sayer..."  
"That was nothing, Aki. Come on, you've got to finish this!" The duel looked like it was almost over, with Aki ahead via life points. Her Signer Dragon was on the field, but the Earthbound Immortal was, too.  
"Akiza..." Misty started to look starry-eyed. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I see now, I was wrong. You're really a good person... a Signer... finish me, Akiza. Do your duty!" Her eyes suddenly grew wide, and she gripped the sides of her head, dropping to her knees. "Hurry... I can't hold it back much longer!"  
"Aki, listen to her! Aki?"  
"I... Where am I? Rain, what's happened?" I slapped my forehead.  
"You're dueling the Dark Signer, Misty Tredwell. She's just realized her mistakes and apologized, and now she's begging you to beat her!"  
"Wh-What? But... When did it start?"  
"That doesn't matter! Just finish it!"  
"You are a Dark Signer", I heard a deep, dark voice say. "You must destroy the Signers. If you are no longer up to the task, then I'll have to do it for you!" Misty screamed in agony as the dark force enveloped her, taking control of her body.  
_ What happened to her?_  
_ The dark god took full control of her._  
_ You mean the lizard?_  
_ Yes. The lizard. You'll have to step in for Akiza, as she's too disoriented to continue. Whatever Sayer did to her resulted in a short memory loss, so you're the world's only hope to save this Signer._  
_ Fine._ She had only Black Rose Dragon and one card face down. I looked to find Nature's Reflection to be the card, the one that I had used earlier. The top card on the graveyard was Shining Rebirth, the card used to bring Black Rose Dragon back. It couldn't be destroyed this turn, so if I used Black Rose Dragon's effect, I could destroy every other card on the field but it then attack for the win. Or if when that thing was gone Misty could come back and we would all be friends, that could work, too. Then again, I highly doubted that happening.  
"I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon to destroy every card on the field!"  
"Wrong move", the wicked god said. "I activate my trap, Doom Gazer! Whenever cards would be destroyed, you take 300 points of damage for each one!" My life points counter read only 200, so this could mean bad news.  
"I activate Nature's Reflection, turning the attack back at you!" Akiza stood up beside me, watching Misty's life point counter reduce to zero.  
"See", I told her, "That wasn't so easy. I bet you were even about to do it."  
"Y-Yeah..." Misty fell to the ground with a grunt. "No, Misty!" Aki ran over to her.  
_ "Rain, where are you?"_ Roman's voice echoed deep in my head. _"I've been waiting too long."_  
_ Roman!_ Both mine and the Dragon's anger seared.  
Go to him, quickly! I ran as fast as I could, stopping at the edge of a deep crater. On the way, I saw the hummingbird glyph light up the sky and wished Jack luck. I could see multicolored lights streaming out of the bottom of the crater.  
_Fly!_ The Dragon emerged, twirling around me until I grabbed a patch of skin sticking out underneath the back of it's head. We hurtled down into the pitch-black darkness until finally landing on a ledge. A bridge spanned the sea of many colors below, forever shifting. In the center of the bridge was what looked like a bigger central platform in the shape of a circle.  
_ That's the entrance to the Underworld. Unless it's sealed, the King of the Underworld will rise today._  
_ There he is!_ Roman stopped just off the end of the walkway. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something shifting in the shadows, but it was too dark to see.  
"The Hero of Atlantis finally reveals herself! Hello, Rain."  
"You disgust me, traitor of light! I've come to destroy you once and for all."  
"Haha, and how do you plan to do that?" The Dragon twirled it's way around me while we both growled in unison. We started to charge, but a large, black force thrust me back, crushing me against the wall. I cried out in agony, hopelessly squirming around in an attempt to break free.  
_ Well, whatever ribs weren't broken certainly are now!_ The Earthbound Immortal, Uru, towered over me, flattening me against the wall with one of it's long, spindly legs. It's neon red highlights lit the darkness with a sickly glow. I looked aside to see that the Dragon was pinned against the wall as well, as if by an invisible force.  
"You fool! Why do you have a dark mark?" Roman appeared beside me, looking pissed off. "What have you done? The Crimson Dragon cannot be tainted by the darkness! You are the vessel! If you lose to the darkness, this world loses all hope! Don't you understand that?"  
I let out a weak laugh, responding, "I knew it. You're actually still good... I can feel it..."  
"I'm lost, and you know that as well as I do! Ever since I broke that crystal that sealed you, my fate was decided. My fate as a Dark Signer! It's time you remembered what you've lost. Uru! Return her memories of old! Bring the Hero of Atlantis, Wicked God's Bane back to us!" Dark sparks ignited along the spiders leg, ending finally at me. I cried out in pain another time as they shocked me, and finally fell unconscious due to both the pain and the shock of my age-old memory returning.

((NOTE: You could tell I was kind of rushing it on this chapter, haha... The days were winding down!))


	13. Chapter 12: Crimson Hero

_ I... I was... You saved me. Both of you. Thank you._  
_ You're finally back?_  
_ Did you miss me?_  
_ I'll admit that yes, I did very much._  
_ I need to wake up!_ My eyes finally fluttered open. My hands were chained behind my back, but I tore out of them as soon as I felt the evil spider's presence near. I grabbed the irons still clamped around my wrists and ripped them off. I rubbed my wrists and hid my eyes, feeling the presence of my friends nearby.  
"Don't you understand, Yusei? Fate has brought us here, to fight, just like your father."  
"Fate", I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. I continued, "What is fate? Was that when I died watching my city, my home sink? Or was it when the Crimson Dragon saved me, and we became one and the same? But maybe, just maybe it was when we destroyed the Earthbound Immortals the first time, but before we could seal away that spider, it ripped me back out of the Dragon and sealed me in a crystal? Sealed me away for... for _five-thousand years_?"  
"Then I wake up to find you, a Signer, telling me the Dragon sent you to find me. Even then, the darkness had taken you. Before I knew it, I was caught up in the blast of the Ener-D reactor, knocking me out for another, what, seventeen years and giving me amnesia? Yet here I stand, and you're pinning it on _fate_? I don't buy it." I could even feel the emotions stirring around me, especially from the Signers. Stunned, speechless, attempting to process what they had just heard. I grabbed the railing, steadying myself. I held up my hand to the side of my aching head, then felt the headband there.  
"None of it matters anymore", I muttered. "Even if I remember, the past is behind me. What's done is done. All that's happened was meant to, for the creation of a new day. I guess... I'm still the same me, huh?"  
"Rain. It's nice to see the real you back. It has been a long time, after all."  
"Uru... Let Roman go!" The Crimson Dragon flew above me, flying high in the sky and roaring with all his might. Roman started to look anxious. "Yusei, get off of the bridge." He reluctantly backed up a bit, but not all of the way. Roman looked up at the Dragon with a slight grin.  
"That's right... You two _are_ one and the same! She can be your only vessel. Your lives are tied to each others! Then I'll just destroy one of you now." He looked at me, a maniacal grin plastered on. He threw off his duel disk, revealing his fake arm.  
_ Where his sign used to be... The real Roman cut it off so the darkness wouldn't have it!_ I then screamed at the top of my lungs, "Yusei, off of the bridge!" Roman pulled at his mechanical arm with extreme force, causing a huge explosion, destroying the bridge under us. Black smoke covered my eyes, but I could tell that I was falling. The smoke finally cleared to show me the lights I had seen earlier swiftly approaching me... or I was approaching it.  
I turned my body in midair to see the Dragon plowing through the smoke from the explosion, racing towards me in a desperate attempt to catch me. My friends called out my name but the world just seemed to slow. I closed my eyes and fell back into free fall as the light overcame me and I fell into the depths of hell.  
Or so I thought.  
I awoke, still falling headfirst, then slowly turned my body completely around so I landed on my feet. A light shined from below me, and doves seemed to be flying around.  
_ Haven't I been here before?_  
_ This is where we first found each other._  
_ Does that mean that I'm dead?_  
_ No, young one. It means that this is the eve of redemption._ A figure came towards me: Roman. His eyes weren't dark anymore, so I knew that it was the old him. The one that the Dragon called his friend.  
"Roman! It's you... I have to thank you, for saving me. For all of those things that you left for me, too! I know... I'm your living legacy, right?" He laughed, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"Rain... I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry that you've been left to fix them."  
"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes! Roman, I know what happened. The Dragon told me. You were chosen as a Signer because your light shone bright, but then the darkness chose you, too. The only problem was that you let the darkness in! It infected you and, in the end, caused you to do horrible things. You worked on the Ener-D with Yusei's dad, but when he tried to shut it down, you took over instead. Then, when you were at the end of your rope, almost lost to the darkness, you cut off your own arm to preserve the Sign so it wouldn't go to the darkness! Then you finally lost it and made the reactor explode, causing Satellite and the City to split, along with killing many people..."  
"I was wrong. I wished to help the light, but I gave into the darkness so easily. Then it was like I was trapped within my own body, someone else pulling the strings, but me still inside feeling everything."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Rain, before you go back, you need to know about my brother. He plans to do something drastic, try to change things. He did betray my trust, broke my promise. Rain, as my last wish, I beg of you, please stop him. He doesn't know what he's getting into... He's making a mistake. No matter what he says, what he's offering or trying, you have to trust me. Please, I'm begging you..." I bent down on one knee, lowering my head.  
"You have my word, it will be done."  
"Haha, please stand. After all, you're the one who's a hero. I'm only a foolish old man who's way out of line... That reminds me. Rain, what about your dark mark?" I brought up my left arm, watching the purple mark of the Giant appear and shine. "How did you get it?"  
I smiled, responding, "Love just makes people do crazy things." He gave me a confused look, but didn't question me. He then turned to leave, but not before saying his last words.  
"Rain, I pray that you know what you're doing... and that you'll be safe."  
"Good-by, Roman." The light below me seemed to break, forcing me to fall headfirst again. The sensation caused me to finally wake up with a start. "Where are we now?"  
_ The Stairway to the Dragon Star has risen again, along with the condor!_ Across the ocean, the ancient temple had risen where Goodwin's mansion must have once stood. A glyph showing a bird, the condor, was shining on it.  
_ What does it mean?_  
_ It means that that's where you must correct Rex's mistake._  
_ How can I cross an ocean?_  
_ I have wings._  
_ Right... What if I need my runner?_  
_ You won't need it._  
_ Wait... what is that thing crawling through the water?_ A murky beast covered in dark matter with two wings sprouting from it's back was crawling on four legs through the water, attempting to make it's way towards the ancient monument.  
_ The King of the Underworld._  
_ Doesn't that mean we'll have to fight him again?_  
_ A firm strike to the head should be enough to seal him again after the one who summoned him is gone._  
_ At least I got my sword back from the Spirit World... Let's get going. Things to do._ The Dragon swept me up and flew close to the black water. His glow dimmed as he attempted to be in stealth mode. The water sprayed up around us, making a sort of refreshing mist. When I was dropped off at the shore, I was surprised to see many people still trudging their way through New Domino City. I ignored them, making my way to the Stairway. As I stood at the open gates, I saw that everyone was there, arguing with Goodwin.  
"With the powers of the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals", Goodwin explained, "I will become a god!" His eyes were black, the trademark of a Dark Signer. His dark sign, though, shone on his back instead of his arm. The first mark of the Crimson Dragon, the head, shone on his arm. He looked significantly different from before, namely his shirt ripped off to reveal bulging muscles and purple lines along his body.  
_ The one Roman gave to him. This is what I have to stop? He's trying to become a... god?_  
"I will destroy this world and create it anew!"  
"Goodwin!", Yusei called. He only ignored him, laughing as the Stairway rose even higher into the sky. The Signers backed reluctantly, watching the monument claw it's way higher and higher.  
"Now, the ritual must begin! I must defeat and sacrifice the Signers to the King of the Underworld for the world to be recreated!"  
"Wh-What? But wasn't it you who asked us to defeat the Dark Signers in the first place?"  
"What happens if we win?"  
"You may have a chance to disperse of the King... but you won't be getting that chance! Choose your representative!"  
"That'd be me", I spoke up. "Roman sends his regards."  
"R-Rain?"  
_ Great, more stunned looks._  
_ You get used to it eventually._  
"No, Rain! This is our problem. You've been through enough already."  
"No Yusei, this is my job... Out of curiosity, when you say that, do you really expect me not to or are you saying it just for the sake of saying you tried?"  
"How amusing... A non-Signer dares to challenge me? You're truly the representative?"  
"Truly, honestly, frankly, and sincerely. Roman asked me personally." I pulled on my glove, continuing, "What you did really was wrong. After he trusted you, too! You really should have just beat him as the fifth Signer. Things would've been a lot easier."  
"How do you know about all of that?"  
"Come on, hurry up! I want to finish you before the big glob gets here", I ordered, gesturing at the King. _Slowly but surely is luckily his life motto._  
"Fine." A wind swept around me, and when it settled, I was high in the sky, standing on the condor's shining glyph. "I'll-"  
"I'm going first", I interrupted, activating my disk like the scythe and drawing my cards at the same time. "I'll start by activating the field spell, The Seal of Orichalcos! With it, all of my monsters gain 500 attack points and I can use a back row of monsters that can't be attacked while there is at least one in the front." The Seal appeared around us, flashing it's wicked green light from below. "I'll summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode, set one face-down, and end my turn.  
"I special summon Oracle of the Sun by it's special effect, then summon Fire Ant Ascator. Now, I tune them both to bring Sun Dragon Inti to the field!" A red dragon with four necks protruding from a sun emerged onto the field with 3000 attack. "I activate the effect of Weeping Idol, removing Fire Ant Ascator from play to special summon it. I also pay 1000 life points to summon Dark Tuner - Dark Goddess Witaka! I use Witaka's effect to copy the level of my Sun Dragon Inti, then tune it to Weeping Idol to Dark Synchro Summon Moon Dragon Quilla! I set two cards face down and end my turn, destroying Moon Dragon Quilla by it's own effect." The silver dragon similar to the other one, but connected to the moon instead of the sun, disappeared in a blast.  
"My turn!" I drew, then smiled at what I held in my hand. Critias! "I activate the effect of The Fang of Critias, sending my face down card, Tyrant Wing, and it to the graveyard to special summon Tyrant Burst Dragon!" The black dragon flew onto the scene, it's wings glowing a bright yellow. It had 3200 attack, which boosted to 3700. "Now, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" He flew straight through the sun, destroying it. Goodwin's life points fell to 2300.  
"Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates! That dragon is destroyed, and you lose life points equal to it's attack."  
"Not before I activate it's effect, removing it from play. In return, Gene Warped Warwolf gains 400 attack and can attack each of your monsters once." Critias disappeared, leaving my life points untouched. The white four-armed wolf's attack power grew to 2900.  
"Moon Dragon Quilla is revived from my grave!" The shiny beast came back.  
"Kill it, Warwolf." It sunk it's blood red claws into the moon, dropping Goodwin's life to 1900.  
"When the moon goes down, the sun rises again. Revive, Sun Dragon Inti!"  
"I'll end my turn by placing one card face-down and summoning one Phantom Skyblaster and one Skyblaster Token by it's effect to the back row of my field."  
"My draw!"  
"I activate Threatening Roar, so you can't attack this turn."  
"Dodging so soon? I activate the trap Limit Impulse, discarding two cards to special summon two Soul Tokens, then release them to summon Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" First the Earthbound Immortal's heart appeared, then it absorbed the souls of surrounding citizens. The condor finally emerged from the darkness, bearing purple veins. "I end my turn."  
"Humph, it finally shows itself again. My turn, then. I start by activating Orichalcos Deuteros! By getting rid of the Seal of Orichalcos, it activates with the same effects as the seal but with one added effect. Every turn, I can gain 500 life points for every monster on my field! Next, I sacrifice Gene Warped Warwolf and a Skyblaster Token to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The shining white beast soared through the sky, wielding a whopping 3500 attack. "Attack the Sun Dragon!"  
"I activate Destruct Potion! Your attack is negated and my Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, but I gain life points equal to it's attack!" It disappeared, replaced by the moon dragon shortly after while his life increased to 4900.  
"I end my turn." The moon dragon went away, replaced by the sun.  
"I activate Wiraqocha Rasca's effect! By not battling this turn, I reduce your life points to one." The condor flew at me, shooting flames. I was thrown back, slamming against the ground on my back. My counter counted all the way down to 1. "I end my turn." I thought I heard some of my friends on the ground calling to me, but I just rose to a sitting position, cross-legged. I lazily drew the card, the immediately threw it on my disk, knowing exactly what it was. The Crimson Dragon emerged from the darkness, shining bright as my fangs pierced through.  
"Welcome back. I increase my life points to 1501."  
"Humph, I should have known that you were the Dragon... Hiding like that takes cunning. It can't save you here, despite your hope!" I hopped to my feet again.  
"They truth is, Goodwin, you don't deserve that Sign. You're betraying everything it's supposed to resemble. In fact, I think that you don't deserve it anymore." The Sign disappeared from his arm to his amazement, and I made sure that the Dragon Head went to Yusei, and the tail mark to Crow. "Destroy Wiraqocha Rasca." The Dragon flew through the dark beast, destroying it and lowering Goodwin's life points to 1900 again. "I place one card face down and end my turn."  
"My turn! I activate the equip card Axe of Despair to Sun Dragon Inti, raising it's attack to 4000! Now Sun Dragon, destroy the Crimson Dragon once and for all!" It's assault was halted as soon as I activated the card.  
"Waboku prevents my monsters from being destroyed and stops all battle damage."  
"It doesn't matter... You're backed in a corner! What can you possibly do? The King of the Underworld is almost here, and you'll be finished by the time he gets here. How can you possibly hope to win?"  
"Are you quite finished yet?"  
"You seem less talkative than your friends, Dragon! Fine, I end my turn."  
"I don't have anything to say to a traitor. All I hear are more lies." I drew my card, but grew a shocked look, feeling the darkness seeping through it. _You can't be serious! This is the only way?..._ "Looks like I've won, Goodwin."  
"Ha! You can't really expect to-" He stopped as I showed him the card. "Wh-What? Impossible! How could you... the Dark Signer is...!"  
"Roman was angrier", I recalled. "Except then he was just sad... I'm glad I get to avenge him."  
"I did not betray him! I'm making a new world, one which we would get to live happily in. These signs ruin peoples lives!"  
"Stop telling me what I already know!" He seemed to recoil at my anger. "I know... I know bad things happen!"  
"How could you? You're just a Dragon." I started to breathe heavily, then dropped to my knees because of the pain I had endured today. Now that all of my memories were back, it was like I was reliving them all over again.  
I slowly rose to my feet and asked, "Rex, have you ever heard of Atlantis?"  
"Of course! Everyone knows about the legendary city that sank, after achieving advancements exceeding even today's technology."  
"I lived in that city."  
"You? That's not possible!"  
"But surely you know that it's the Dragon's fate to fight every 5000 years. That's how long ago the city existed, and after it sank was when I joined the Dragon. In that city, I was the daughter of the king and queen after my grandfather had passed down the throne. One day, though, a volcano erupted nearby. In the eruption, odd stones fell onto our city. These stones came to be known as the Orichalcos."  
"These stones gave us the power to advance into such powerful and legendary technology that we didn't have to do practically anything. Our city could have been a paradise, but with power comes corruption. The stone seemed to bring out the worst in people, making them greedy and evil."  
"Although I did see all of this happen, the stone had a reverse effect on me. Where it made them meaner, it made me nicer. Where they were greedy, I was more generous. Soon enough, the people started using the technology for evil, too. They only focused on themselves, whatever would help to get what they wanted. It brought out their true selves it seemed. I even watched it turn my mother into a horrendous beast and attack my father, watching the look on his face as he was forced to slay her with his sword."  
"I knew that I had to help my city. I went to seek help, and finally found the Legendary Knights Critias, Hermos, and Timaeus. We all became great friends, and they agreed to help."  
"When I returned, the city was in a rut. My father had been possessed by the stone, making him believe that the stone only brought out people's true selves. He began to believe that all people were truly evil and it was his job to destroy them. The Stone gave him an army of warriors, the Orichalcos Soldiers, who killed the citizens. It also gave him a giant beast, the Great Leviathan, to wreak destruction upon the world."  
"I knew that it was my job to save him. Just as the stone had chosen him for destruction, I had been chosen as it's savior. I crafted a sword from the stone." I grasped the hilt from my side.  
"I enlisted the help of the Duel Spirits that often roamed the city, using their strength to help the army. My grandfather helped to lead refugees, monsters and people, out of the city."  
"Before we went to battle, my father turned my friends, the knights, into Dragons, cursing them. In my anger, I went to him and fought the destined battle. In the end, though, I... I...! He died... but just before he did, I remember, he told me, 'Thank you'."  
"I went to battle with the Dragons and my army. While they fought the Orichalcos soldiers, the Dragons and I fought the Great Leviathan. Thus, the Battle of Atlantis was waged."  
"We destroyed all of them, though with great casualties. The city was destroyed, with almost nothing left. Many of the Duel Spirits were even laid to rest. We fled to shore and watched as the once great city sank into the ocean. And there, I died from my wounds."  
"The Duel Spirits had decided that they could no longer live with humans after what they had experienced, especially those in the afterlife. They decided to create a new world, one where they could live on their own, but that still reflected the human world. I helped them, and created the Spirit World with the power of the Orichalcos. They pitied me, and there, created a paradise where me and the legendary knights could rest in peace."  
"After I had stayed there for quite some time, the Crimson Dragon came to me, gravely wounded. It had heard of me, and wanted my help. He said that he might die, and if he did, the world above would be destroyed. I was the only one that could help. Through his power, he allowed me to be able to rise to the surface once more. There, we fused together, then went to the Nazca Lines where the first battle of the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals was waged."  
"With the Dragon, the Signer Dragons had more or less won. However, Uru knew how the Dragon had come back. Before the spider was sealed, it separated me from the Dragon and encased me in, ironically, an Orichalcos crystal. I was just stuck there, though I mostly just stayed in the Spirit World while I was, until Roman broke me out. That's really how I ended up here, and I guess I'm doomed to have that happen over and over again."  
"I'm not 'just a Dragon', I've never been, and never will be. You've been through a lot, I know. You watched a war being raged inside your own brother. You watched him turn to the darkness, and cut off his own arm and give it to you. You watched the Zero Reverse incident in pain and shame."  
"From then on, though, you wanted to make a difference. Seeing all of the sad people in the newly created Satellite didn't help, so you decided to give them something to believe in. You needed to get to the city. You wanted to reconnect them, trying to right your wrongs. You tried to build a bridge to connect them, but you were stopped from achieving the dream." I could hear Crow's cries of confusion and defiance at the truth about Daedalus Bridge. "Then, you became the head of the same group that destroyed your dream."  
"Now you're telling me what I already know."  
"Hey, do you know why I made this card? The Seals of Orichalcos? At first, I did hate the stone for everything it did to me and my people. But then, I saw the truth in it. It was the thing that gave me hope, because it showed me that there _is_ good in everyone, everything. Even the Stone made me to counteract itself!"  
"In every person, there's the good and there's the bad. The truth is, there really isn't such a thing as fate. It's the choices we make every day that make us who we are. There is always a right choice and a wrong choice. Having the power to make the right choice, no matter what, that's what makes a person good. You, Rex, you've made the wrong choices."  
"That's not true! I'm making the world a better place-"  
"You're destroying innocent lives. You betrayed your brother's trust. I understand where you're coming from, but can't you see that you need to make the right choice? If I lost right now on purpose, just so that I wouldn't need to be stuck in this endless cycle too, that would be the wrong choice. I even have the Orichalcos to back me up. You may believe in fate, but now you should now that fate chose you to lose to the same darkness you opened yourself to. I summon my Earthbound Immortal by releasing Phantom Skyblaster and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The Giant rose from the ground, and the dark sign glowed on my arm. Kalin screamed down below.  
"Rain! You... What did you do? No!"  
"You opened yourself up to the darkness, fool! You made the wrong choice!" I gave him a smile.  
"That remains to be seen. I did it... you could say for myself. Maybe I did make the wrong choice. I don't have any regrets. In the meantime, mind if I win? That monster is getting awfully close, and I've got to kill it. Plus, my broken ribs are killing me. Direct attack!" It's fist smashed into the Stairway to the Dragon Star, then it disappeared. I quickly put up my deck and ran over to where Rex once stood. He was starting to disappear.  
"You know Rain... I think you might be right... I'm glad the Dragon chose you." I hid my eyes as he disappeared.  
_ You'll pay, beast. Dragon!_  
On my way. I jumped off of the relic and onto the Dragon's back, then we soared towards the King. I drew my blade, knowing what I would have to do.  
_Curve at the last second!_  
_ As you wish._ I catapulted off of the Dragon, and stuck my blade between the monster's eyes. It let out a devastating shriek as I grew weak and let go of the blade. The Dragon roared and flew through the beast as it disappeared while I fell straight into the ocean along with my sword.  
I awoke in pure darkness again. What looked like a door of light opened, and I was surprised to see Rex and Roman Goodwin step out. They weren't the Dark Signers, though; It was the real them as I had first seen them. Looking around, I actually noticed all of the other Dark Signers sprawled on the ground. The Dragon floated above me protectively.  
"Rain, I must say, well done. I don't know if you really do have to go back just yet, but I do know that I certainly won't be coming back. One final request", Rex said. "You're right that these people had their lives ruined by this." I nodded, understanding.  
"I'll give them their lives back."  
"One more thing... build the bridge." Roman put a hand on his brothers shoulder, and the both left, leaving me their regards. I limped over to pick up Misty and Carly by their back collars while the Dragon took Greiger and Devack. Then a bright light shined, and we were taken back to Daedalus Bridge in Satellite.  
_The other Signers are ahead,_ the Dragon pointed out. _You need their help. You'll pass out any second._ I dragged Carly and Misty down the bridge, dragging my own feet, too. I could see Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Kalin ahead. I looked up at them with misty eyes.  
"Rain... are you okay?"  
"No... Yusei, these guys... I brought them back. Can you bring them back to their old lives for me?"  
"O-Of course, but Rain-"  
"And one last thing... the bridge. Finish the bridge. I've got to... go now. Please promise me you'll do that." They all promised, and I shut my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. I managed a weak smile, finally finishing, "I'll be okay. It'll take time, but I'll be just fine..." I passed out then, falling back into the darkness where I started.  
_ Rain..._  
_ Hey, Dragon?_  
_ Hm?_  
_ Um... it's nothing, I guess. Just... It's nice. Having friends that care about you._

_~~FIN~~_


End file.
